LolitaPool
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: What chaos would befall the ninja world if Deadpool and Kurenai raised Narumi (Naruto). Slightly darker/smarter/twisted FemNaruto. Deadpool still our loveable Merc with the mouth and Kurenai a little darker. Story Idea and request comes from DarkAmry1. Rated teen for now..might change in later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Is a new Naruto/Deadpool crossover. It came my way by special request by Darkarmy1. I'm going to do my best to bring him a story he will enjoy. So no further ado let the story begin.

LolitaPool

It was a beautiful moonlit night, while villagers and Shinobi alike enjoyed the 4th annul Kyūbi no Kitsune Festival. That was celebrated on the day the 4th Hokage defeated the Kyūbi. But, also this night was very special to one certain couple. For it also marked their 6th year anniversary.

"This is the night I ask her." Said a man.

"Do you really think she will tell your fugly ass yes?" Came another voice.

"Shut up. Kurenai loves this fugly fool and you know it." Said The man to the other voice.

"Wade sweetie? What are you doing?" Asked Kurenai Yuhi.

"Huh, oh nothing just talking to myself." Said Wade.

She raised amused eyebrow to this. "Really now?"

"Yes, really!" Said Wade.

She smiled raising her small hands up to his face and slowly raising his mask and softly kissing his lips.

Wade smiled all goofy like and kissed her back. "You truly are a gift from Kami."

"Your just saying that to butter me up for something crazy you have planned." Said Kurenai.

"Maybe. But, your not going to find out til later tonight." Said Wade.

Before Kurenai could say anything they both heard people yelling and screaming and saw a small girl running from an angry mob with her clothing ripped and blood all over her.

Clenching his fists, Wade pull down his mask and ran over to the small blonde hair little girl and scoped her up into his arms.

"Please don't hurt me!" Sobbed the little girl.

Anger just ignited the flames in his belly. "Sweetie I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt those JERKS over there that hurt you."

Kurenai walked up next to her lover and saw the small girl. "Here hand her over to me. I'll watch over her while you teach those JERKS a lesson they'll never forget."

"Sure thing babe" Said Wade as he passed the little girl over to her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Asked Wade.

A short fat and bold man though his sake bottle to the side. "Give us the demon brat. You masked freak."

"Demon brat? All I see is a scared and helpless little girl being bullied by a group of soulless bastards." Said Wade.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Asked a taller man with black hair.

"Who me? I'm your friendly neighborhood Merc. Deadpool is the name and killing is the game." Said Deadpool.

Kurenai just stood off to the side holding the little girl as she looked up to the woman with blood red eyes and short length dark brown curly hair.

"Why? Why are you helping a monster like me?" Asked the little girl.

Kurenai's eyes sadden as she looked at the little girl in her arms. "I don't see a monster. I see a precious little girl that is in need of our help."

Tears slowly streamed down her small cheeks as she barred her face into Kurenai's kimono. "Jiji does his best to help me. Along with his animal faced friends. But, they can't always save me in time."

"Shh… Don't worry sweetie. You have us now." Said Kurenai.

"THAT DEMON BRAT SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!" Yelled a Banshee with pink hair.

"Lady who are you to say who lives and dies? I don't see the Hokage hat on your head nor do I see you wearing this." Deadpool pointed to his forehead where there laid his forehead protector with the leaf symbol on it.

"I don't care. It's because of that thing my husband died." Said The Banshee.

"Well haven't you ever thought maybe he died for a reason. I don't know. Maybe get away from your Banshee butt." Said Deadpool.

"How dare you. You freak!" Said the Banshee.

A man behind the woman yelled: "Just get him so we can kill the beast!"

The mob being stupid thought 20 to 1, They would win this fight, Rushed Deadpool.

Deadpool just smirked as he unsealed his beanbag shot gun and began firing rounds. He made damn sure that he hit the Banshee right between the eyes.

As the sounds of the gun shots people began to gather around to see what was happening. When they all heard a deep and commanding voice come from behind the group.

"What is the meaning of this Deadpool?" Asked the man.

Everyone turned around to see the 3rd Hokage standing there and behind him was several of his personal ANBU guards looking at the crowd of people.

Noticing who was there Deadpool quickly put his single barrel shotgun back into the seal he has on his wrist ban. "Hey, boss man. I see you came out to take in the sights and watch the firework show."

"No, Deadpool I was told a child was hurt and a masked nut job was shooting people in the streets in the middle of the festival." Said The 3rd Hokage.

"Where? I don't see a nut? All I see are a group of evil people trying to hurt a little girl." Said Deadpool as he pointed to the child in Kurenai's arms.

With a deep and heavy sigh Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage look at the small child. He walked over to Kurenai. "Narumi sweetie. Where have you been? I have been worried about you all day. I came out to look for you. When you never showed up for your present today."

"Jiji, I'm sorry. I did try. But, those people attacked me and wouldn't let me go." Said Narumi as she pointed to the now knocked out mob.

"I'm sorry Narumi. I should have went and got you this morning form the orphanage and made sure you we're safe." Said Sarutobi.

"Jiji it wouldn't have matter if you went to the orphanage." Said Narumi. She held on for dear life to Kurenai's kimono.

"Why do you say that sweetie?" Asked Sarutobi.

"The new head lady threw me out last week. She told me she only cared for human children not demon spawn." Said Narumi.

Another heavy sigh left the old man's lips. He looked over to his ANBU.

"Take those fools to Ibki and Anko and after their done have them charged and punished. Those who physically hurt her put to death." Said The Hokage.

"Yes, my Lord Hokage." Said The ANBU as they gathers the unconscious mob and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The 3rd Hokage turned and looked at Deadpool and then over to Kurenai and Narumi. "You three fallow me."

They nodded their heads and fallowed the aged leader back to his office. As they made their trek through the village. Deadpool and Kurenai couldn't help but notice all the dark glares the little girl received from the villagers and Shinobi alike.

One ninja made the mistake of grabbing Kurenai's arm and pulling her back to him. "Where do you think you're going with that thing?" Asked the drunk Shinobi.

Glaring daggers at him Kurenai spoke. "What does it matter where I'm heading with this child?"

"It matters for that thing should be put down." Said The man.

"Hey, buddy why don't you let go of my girlfriend and step away from her and the little girl slowly before you meet my peace makers." Said Deadpool.

The drunk Shinobi glared at Deadpool. "Hey freak stay out of this. I wasn't talking to you."

"Well when you threaten a child and get all grabby with my girl. You make it my business and I don't take kindly to fools like you." Said Deadpool.

The drunk Shinobi pushed Kurenai away from him. Making her stumble some before regaining her balance.

Seeing this Deadpool gritted his teeth and let out a low growl. "Bastard. Who the hell do you think you are?"

He pulled out his katanas from his back and stood ready to slice the guy to pieces.

"You're a damn fool for even caring about that thing." Said The drunk as he pulled out a kunai to defend himself.

He ran at Deadpool thinking he would over power him.

Before the drunk Shinobi knew what happen Deadpool flipped the blades of his katanas to the blunt side and swung the blades down onto the base of his neck. Knocking the guy unconscious.

The 3rd Hokage just stood there watching the scene play out. Never stepping in or saying a word. But, if you would look into his eyes you could see he was deep in thought.

Deadpool slipped his katanas back onto his back and walked over to Kurenai. "Are you okay?" He looked into her eyes worried. Then looked down at Narumi. "Are you okay small fry?"

Kurenai smiled. "I'm fine hun."

Narumi looked up at him. She had a blinding smile. "I'm okay. Thank you for saving me." She reached out and hugged Deadpool. Pulling herself back into his arms.

He held her close and shifted her around in his arms so he could hold her better. He turn to the Hokage. "What can I say chicks dig me." With a sheepish laugh.

The old man just shook his head and turned once more leading the way back to the Hokage tower. Once they reached the building they went inside and to his office.

There waiting for them was the Hokage's personal doctor. She was sitting on the couch just looking out the window lost in thought. Holding some clean cloths on her lap.

"Ah, Dr. Liddell, your still here." Said The Hokage.

The woman looked up and over to the doorway. "Yes, Lord Hokage. I figure I'd wait here til you returned with Narumi.

Her eyes fell upon Narumi. Without a second thought she was up and running towards the little girl. "Oh Dear Kami! What happen sweetie?" Asked Dr. Alice Liddell.

"Here hand her to me." Said Dr. Liddell.

Deadpool slowly and gently handed over Narumi. While Kurenai watched the woman. Making sure she wouldn't hurt the little girl.

Dr. Liddell quickly took Narumi and carried her away to the Hokage's private bathroom.

They heard water running and Narumi giggles. As the good doctor cleaned and made sure she was okay.

The Hokage sighed in relief. Something about her little giggles always made him feel better. "I am unable to thank you two enough for your actions today in saving Narumi."

"Old man. Why do the villagers attack her and call her a demon?" Asked Deadpool.

At that very second the Hokage look to have aged 50 years. With a sigh and turning his head to look upon the portrait of the late 4th Hokage. Sarutobi spoke softly, just above a whisper. "Narumi has the Kyūbi no Kitsune sealed with in her. I as a fool told to Civilian Council and Shinobi Council. After they found out it spreaded like wild fire that the girl was the demon incarnate and not it's jailer. I have done all I am able to in protecting her. But, as you saw tonight I have gravely failed her."

With hearing this both Kurenai and Deadpool shared a look with each other and looked back at their aged leader.

"Hokage-sama would it be alright if we took Narumi? I mean adopt her and raise her as our own?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yeah, old man. Let us. What's the worse we could do? Well she might become a little crazy. But, with Kurenai as her momma she will keep the girl and me in line." Said Deadpool.

3h adopt. 7. I have been proof reading. so I hope there isn't many errors.

The Hokage looked between the two. He couldn't hide the shocked expression on his face. "You want to adopt Narumi?"

"Well yeah that's what the lady said." Said Deadpool. "Anyways I would make a wonderful father."

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at Deadpool's antics. "Lord Hokage, it would be an honor to raise and train Narumi as a ninja and care for her as our own little girl."

Just then Narumi came running out of the bathroom in a baby powder pink lolita dress with matching baby powder pink Mary Janes and white stocking with a white lace under shirt hop. With her hair in twin pigtails.

She had over heard everything that has been said. "Please Jiji! They seem really nice and they said they take care of me."

"I don't know Narumi." Said The Hokage.

"Please Jiji! If not I'll be living on the street alone. I have no home anymore and the lady at the orphanage will not let me back in." Said Narumi with tears now streaming down her little cheeks.

Getting on to his knees next to Narumi. Deadpool held his hands together and looked at the Hokage. "Please Jiji I'll make a wonderful daddy for Narumi and Kurenai is a natural born mommy. Narumi will never be without anything. I swear. Also if I can't get I'll be on your doorstep asking you for help to get what she wants." Said Deadpool.

2h agadopt8. I'm going to take a little break and work on the other parts of the 1st chapter this afternoon. I figure these 4 parts are a good start.

Narumi giggled at Deadpool and looked up at her Jiji and did the "PUPPY EYES NO JUSTUS".

With a sigh Sarutobi looked at Kurenai. "Come in the morning and I'll have the adoption paperwork ready for you both to sign."

Both Narumi and Deadpool held hands jumping around in a circle. "YAY WE DID IT!" chanted the two.

Both Kurenai and Alice placed a hand over their mouth to try to cover the giggles that escaped their lips.

"Yes, Lord Hokage we will be here in the morning." Said Kurenai. "Come on you two. It's getting late and I'm sure Narumi is starving."

They left the office and left the building. Outside in front of the tower Kurenai asked. "What would you like for dinner sweetie?"

Narumi looked up at her new mommy. "RAMEN!"

Alice walked over to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage I think you just saved Narumi's life tonight."

He looked over at Alice. "What do you mean?"

"If Narumi would have been left on her own. I'm sure she would have lost her mind." Said Alice.

Shock was in Sarutobi's eyes. "I never knew her mental state was that bad."

"It is. She most likely will grow up as a mini Deadpool. But, I hope the Shinobi world could handle a second coming of Wade Wilson. But, besides that. Now that she has a loving and caring home. I'm sure she will heal from within." Said Alice.

"Alrighty family to Ichiraku it is." Said Deadpool.

"YAY, I love their Ramen and the old man is so kind to me." Said Narumi.

They both smiled down at Narumi. "Well sweetie after tonight you'll have a loving family and home and don't have to worry about those jerks." Said Deadpool.

"Sweetie after we meet with The Hokage tomorrow. We will need to go shopping and buy you everything your going to need." Said Kurenai.

Looking down with fear in her eyes Narumi spoke up. "But, mommy the villager don't allow me in their stores."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about them sweetie. Daddy and mommy shop mainly at ninja ran stores and if they give us any trouble. Daddy will handle it. While mommy makes sure you get what you want." Said Deadpool.

The next morning Narumi was jumping around all happy. She couldn't believe today would be the day she would have a forever family. She went running through Wade's and Kurenai's house heading to her parents bedroom.

"MOMMY! DADDY! COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Yelled Narumi.

Kurenai opened the door, walking out of the bedroom fully dressed. "Morning sweetie. Don't worry we have plenty of time."

"But, mommy I really want you to go sign the paperwork so I know you'll will always be my mommy." Said Narumi turning her head to the side pouting.

Just then Deadpool comes walking out of the bedroom. "Nothing is going to make us change our mind. So how about we eat breakfast and then we'll go see the old man."

"Okay, daddy." Said Narumi. She ran off to the kitchen.

"I see a lot of you in her." Said Kurenai as she looked at Wade.

"So, is that a bad thing?" Asked Wade.

"Not at all." Said Kurenai with a smile. "I don't think anyone would even question if she is your daughter or not."

"Well if they ever do. They will meet pointy and stabby." Said Deadpool an evil laughed.

They had a nice and surprising breakfast as Narumi tried to cook eggs for everyone. But, needless to say that went up in flames and Kurenai had quickly pulled Narumi away from the stove as Wade quickly put out the grease fire. After Kurenai took over everything went smoothly.

Narumi jumped around as she danced around her parents. As they walked to the Hokage tower. Villagers just glared at the little girl as others just didn't even pay attention to her. As they reached the tower several ninjas were walking out the front door and held it open for Narumi and Kurenai.

One of the guys stopped Deadpool. "Hey man. I heard you became a dad last night. Congratulations man." Said Asuma.

"Thank you. Narumi is a cute kid and I hope she'll be happy with us." Said Wade.

"Wade you're an odd ball. But, I see how Kurenai looks at you and I know if you can make her happy. You'll be a good dad to Narumi." Said Asuma.

With that said both men parted ways as Wade ran up behind Kurenai.

"What was all that about?" Asked Kurenai.

"Nothing really just Asuma reassuring me that I will be a great dad." Said Wade as he grinned.

"Oh really?" Said Kurenai as she laughed at him.

They walk to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Said The Hokage.

They walked in. Sarutobi had a smile on his face as he looked at the happy little family and saw Narumi beaming with joy.

"I have everything here ready for you two to sign. As well as several items that go to Narumi when she is older and ready for them. But, not anytime soon." Said The Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2: Whole New World

_I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of LolitaPool and I do hope you enjoy this second chapter. So let's begin._

Chapter 2: whole new world

"Alright old man. Hand over that pen." Said Deadpool.

3rd Hokage just laughed at Deadpool's antics. " I swear Kurenai you will have two children to raise by the time your done here."

"Don't worry about me Lord Hokage. I already have Wade well trained and I'm sure once young Narumi gets into the everyday routine. Everything will be just fine." Said Kurenai.

Deadpool giggled as he handed Kurenai the pen to sign the documents. When she looked down at the pen, who felt a little heavier then normal, she saw in engagement ring with a red and black diamond in the center. The band itself was made of black gold.

Kurenai looked up at Wade. He had his mask up a little so you could see his mouth and he just had a goofy smile. She looked back down at the ring. "Yes, you big old fool. I'll marry you."

"Good, I was a little nervous you would say no." Said Wade.

She leaned in and kissed him and hugged him as she lean back and placed the ring on her finger.

Narumi just giggled and had a huge smile on her little face.

Kurenai looked over at her daughter and looked back at the document and quickly signed it.

"Congratulations to the both of you on your engagement and adoption of Narumi." Said The 3rd Hokage.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Said Kurenai. "I just can't wait til we get Narumi's new bedroom set up and I begin her training as a kunoichi."

"YAY MOMMY!" Yelled Narumi. "I can't wait."

"Well, that is all for now. Oh by the way in this scroll is some money to get things started for Narumi." Said The 3rd.

Both Kurenai and Deadpool looked at the 3rd a little weirdly.

"Narumi parentage is an S-rank secret and when the day comes that she is a chuunin that will be the day you all find out who they are." Said The 3rd.

"Okaay…Old man whatever you say." Said Deadpool as he took the scroll and picked up Narumi. "Come on hime we got some "SHOPPING TO DO!"."

Kurenai just sighed and shook her head. She would be lying if she said she didn't love his craziness. For it was never a dull moment with him.

Narumi hugged her new daddy and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as he carried her. They left the 3rd Hokage's office and left the building. They made their way to the market place.

"So where do we even begin?" Asked Deadpool.

"Well we don't have to worry about a bed for we have that. But, maybe new bedding in colors Narumi may like. Then clothing and maybe paint for the bedroom walls." Said Kurenai.

The first shop they walked into was a little furniture store. Narumi had asked for a small vanity. So they went in looking for one. The shopkeeper was about to yell at Narumi til he saw Kurenai's ruby red eyes darker to more of a crimson red and stopped him mid sentence.

"Good Morning and what am I able to do for you today?" Asked the shopkeeper.

Clearing his throat Wade spoke. "Were looking for a vanity for our daughter."

Narumi skipped around the small store. "Daddy I think I found the one I want."

Deadpool and Kurenai turned around a white vanity with a white Rabbit painted on it wearing a red jacket with small glasses hold a pocket watch on the right side of the mirror and on the left they saw the Queen of hearts with red roses intertwined around her and moving across the top of the mirror towards the rabbit.

Kurenai looked over at the shopkeeper. "Well take it."

"Are you sure it's an limited edition set." Said The man.

"Well then we'll take the set." Said Kurenai starting to get a little annoyed with the man.

"Tell me how much for the whole set." Said Deadpool.

The man just nodded. "It will be 1,500 ryo." Said The man.

"Now was that so hard." Said Deadpool as he smirked at the man. He went and paid.

The guy went and gathered all the pieces of the set. Which was two night stands, dresser, vanity with stool and a floor lamp.

Not really trusting the man to deliver the bedroom set Deadpool quickly went to work and sealed everything into a scroll. "Okay munchkin now it's time to go buy the other things."

Deep in Narumi's mindscape the Kyūbi woke up a little to see his surroundings change before him. appears the brats life is changing." The sewer had vanished and turned into a wooded area with a large table with many different tea sets on it. The Kyūbi just shook his head and went back to sleep.

Back in the real world Narumi ran past people and jumped on her daddies back and grinned at her mommy. Just seconds later a small explosion was heard and a foul odor was smelt.

"Narumi what did you do?" Asked Kurenai.

In a sweet angelic voice she spoke. "Nothing really. I just played a prank on that rude shopkeeper guy."

The man came running out of his shop cover in purple dye and smelling of rotten eggs.

Before the man could lay eyes on them Kurenai pulled them into another shop that sold bedding and other items to decorate her daughters room with.

Deadpool couldn't help but laugh his ass off at the prank his daughter pulled. "Kurenai sweetie. We do have our work cut out for us." He said between laughs.

With a smile on her lips Kurenai just shook her head and dragged the pair to the bedding section of the shop.

Narumi jumped off of her daddies back and looked around. She found a bedding set she liked, the sheets are black with red and white rose petals and the comforter had white roses that began to change to red with what looked like paint dripping from the petals. She grabbed 4 body pillows. One pink, purple, green, orange. Along with 4 king size pillows.

"Well it looks like I'm not going to win any pillow fights against our daughter." Said Deadpool as he pouted carrying everything

Kurenai placed her small hand on his shoulder. "It's okay babe. We'll get you a couple of body pillows too. So your on equal footing in a pillow fight."

With that said he grabbed a one black and red body pillow adding it to the others. Kurenai just giggled.

When they came up behind their daughter they saw she was looking at a rug that looked like a tunnel with a little white rabbit standing on the edge on the rug.

Narumi looked up at her parents and smiled.

Deadpool sighed and rolled up the rug adding it to the other items.

"Mommy, I think that's all I need for my room." Said Narumi.

"Okay sweetie. You don't want to change your curtains to your room?" Asked Kurenai.

"No, I like them anyways they keep my room dark if I want to take a nap." Said Narumi.

They paid for the stuff and Deadpool quickly sealed everything away. The shopkeeper didn't seem to care that Narumi was in her store. All she cared about was just making some money.

They left the shop to see a young woman with purplish black hair wearing a tan trench coat with a orange skirt and black mesh bodysuit.

"Kurenai-neesan." Said The woman. "Ero-Bonehead."

Narumi giggled as she looked up to the woman walking their way.

"Anko don't be jealous Kurenai stole my sexy ass from you." Said Deadpool.

"Like I would ever be jealous of my nee-chan. Beside I have a question." Said Anko.

"Sure what is it Anko-chan?" Asked Kurenai.

Anko looked from Wade and Kurenai and saw the small blondie standing in front of them. A smirk slowly grow across her lips. "So, it's true. You two finely had a kid." Said Anko.

Narumi giggled and hugged Kurenai's leg. "Yes, she is my mommy and he is my daddy."

Anko bent down and looked the little girl straight in the eyes.

She just smirked at the woman before her. If you looked closely at the sapphire blue eyes you could see a wild and twisted soul behind them. Narumi raised her hand to Anko's face and gently ran her fingers across her cheek.

"Yes, Anko-chan. I did and isn't she cute?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yeah, she is." Said Anko. She never took her eyes away from Narumi when she answered her nee-chan.

Narumi smirk slowly turned to a grin. Anko could have sworn the little girl had a Chester cat like grin and her eyes flashed a quick ruby/violet color for just a split second.

Before Narumi knew what happen Anko has scooped her up into her arms and hugged the little girl. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be close and raise a lot of hell together."

"Maybe we will. Maybe we won't. Who knows." Said Narumi.

Anko raised an eyebrow to this. "Dammit Wade she is already taking after your crazy ass." Teasingly growled Anko.

"Maybe she has. Maybe she hasn't. But, there is room in this world for more of my craziness to spread." Said Deadpool.

"Anyways what are you three up to?" Asked Anko.

"Just taking Narumi shopping. She needs new clothes and ninja gear." Said Kurenai.

"Ooo…could I come along with you guys?" Asked Anko.

"Sure. My Queen and Princess could always use extra help shopping." Said Deadpool.

Holding Narumi in her arm, Anko grabbed onto Kurenai's arm and dragged her off. She pulled her to a new shop that had open in the village. Rumor has it the owner was from beyond the Vail and sold items that you couldn't find in any of the Elemental Nations.

The shop was a lolita, goth, and punk shop. It was popular with the teens and young ninjas. Seeing how Narumi was dressed. Anko knew this shop would be the right place for them to do their shopping.

Narumi's eyes grew huge as she saw the shop that they were going to. She hugged Anko's neck and she looked over at her mommy.

Kurenai saw the excitement in her daughters eyes and couldn't help but smile. She only wanted the best for her little girl.

Deadpool caught up to them. "Cool we got a new shop. It reminds me of Hot Topic. But, this looks like it's out of Japan."

Anko and Kurenai turned to look at him. As Narumi jumped out of Anko's arm.

"So, this place is really from where you come from?" Asked Anko.

"Well, yeah. But, it has more of a Japanese look to it. Because there is a block or so in a town in Japan that the kids shop at and Lolita is one of the popular looks there." Said Deadpool.

"COOL!" Yelled Narumi.

She ran into the shop and was looking around. The woman behind the count looked at the little girl and grin.

"Hey kid." Said The woman.

Narumi turned and looked at the lady. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. What's your name?" Asked the lady.

With a grin Narumi spoke. "My name is Narumi. What's yours?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Narumi. My name is Tarrant Hightopp." Said Tarrant.

Narumi smiled and looked at what Tarrant had on. She had a red top hat that had a card sticking out of it with 10/6 written on it. Then a white button up blouse with a red jacket over it and black skirt with black fishnet stocking and black leather knee high boots. "It's nice to meet you Tarrant"

The others walk in to find Narumi talking away with the shopkeeper.

"Tarrant it is alright that I shop here?" Asked Narumi.

"I don't see why not. You're a cute little lolita goth in the making and I would be honored to help you with her style." Said Tarrant.

"Aww…our little lolita made a friend." Said Deadpool as he pulled a camera from out of nowhere and snapped a few pics. He even got one with them posing. "Ahh…wonderful memories."

After he was happy with the pictures he took Deadpool looked around.

"So, Narumi I take it that's your dad Deadpool?" Asked Tarrant.

Looking around the corner Deadpool spoke up. "You know me?"

"Well yeah. You made the news a few time tearing up New York City with Spider-Man." Said Tarrant.

"Aww…I wonder how Spidey is doing." Said Deadpool. He came back to the front the counter.

"Well last I heard before coming over here Spider-Man was facing some new guy named Death Shot. The guy is a carbon copy knock off of you. Also he wears pirate boots." Said Tarrant.

"Pirate boots." Deadpool looked down at his boots. "Damn DC they should have realized Marvel did a better job basing me off that idiot."

Both Narumi and Tarrant looked at each other and shrugging their shoulders.

Little did Deadpool know he would soon meet his counter part.

"So, Deadpool I hope you don't mind me asking? But, what brought you to the Elemental Nations?" Asked Tarrant.

"Not at all. Well I heard my good old buddy Frances was here. So I had to come check it out. I was right. He was working with some snake freak named Orochimaru. But, sadly he got away. Two good things came of it thought. I met my beautiful fiancé and adorable little girl." Said Deadpool.

"Man that's cool. You found love and family here. Sucks that your buddy got away though." Said Tarrant.

"No worries. I'm sure I'll meet up with him again." Said Deadpool as he waved his hand dismissing the comment.

"So, Narumi are you going to grow up to be a Ninja/ mercenary like your parents?" Asked Tarrant.

"You bet. I want to show these villagers just how strong I will become and rock this world." Said Narumi.

"Good, just let me know when you become one. So I can customize your clothes with Ninja armor." Said Tarrant.

"You do customized work?" Asked Anko.

"I sure do. I learned pretty quickly here that ninjas wear whatever they want and they need it to hold up in battle. So I began ordering the armor fabrics in all colors and began making copies of everything I sell here. For if you look to your left everything is set up and made into a ninjas standards and to your left it's all civilian stuff." Said Tarrant.

Anko just squealed at what she heard and began to look at everything in the right side of the store.

After an hour of shopping and chatting with Tarrant. Narumi, Kurenai, and Anko had bought whole new wardrobes for themselves. Before leaving the shop Kurenai and Anko had changed into their new outfits. Anko wore a long black duster with a lace corset back on it and silver buckets on it. Under the duster she had a sleeveless lace top with a purple corset over it and a black skirt with black leggings meeting the calf high black boots with about a inch high thick heel. She finished off her look with a leather choker that had the leaf symbol on it and a pair of elbow long fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles.

Kurenai's look was a little different from Anko's. Kurenai wore a red top with the fabric cut out from the shoulders and the long sleeves opening wide at the end. Along with it she had a black skirt with red leggings meeting with knee high black boots with 1 ½ inch thick heel. Same as Anko she had on a black choker with the leaf symbol and hand black gloves that went up to half of her forearm with red studs on the knuckles.

They both had bought new kunai pouches and had black bandages wraps and wrapped around both sides of their thighs and the pouches strapped to both thighs. Both Anko and Kurenai took off their headbands and tired them to their waist turning them into belts.

Even Narumi changed her outfit. She had on a baby blue lolita dress with a white ruff petty coat. With white stocking and matching baby blue Mary Janes. Her hair is in her twin pigtails with baby blue hair extensions added to them.

They came walking out to find Deadpool standing around outside talking to Kakashi and Asuma. All three men stopped talking when they caught sight of the women and girl.

"Damn I'm going to have to fight off the guys and boys off you three." Said Deadpool.

"Wow Anko. You look hot." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, all three of you look really nice." Said Asuma.

From behind the three men they heard a few cat calls and whistles. Before anyone knew it Deadpool had vanished in a swirl of leaves and all where heard was screams. Moments later he had returned.

Both Kakashi and Asuma just had huge sweat drops behind their heads.

Deadpool just laughed as he had a towel in his hands wiping the blood off.

"Thank you boys." Said Kurenai.

"Yeah, thank you. So, Kakashi you going to take me out on a date now?" Asked Anko.

Giggling Narumi smiled at them all.

All Kakashi could do was nod his head like a fool. Before being snapped out of it when Deadpool put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now remember Kakashi I know where you live and where you work. If you do anything to hurt her. I will hunt you down and burn all your porn before your eyes." Said Deadpool with a sadistic tone in his voice.

You could see Kakashi pale under his mask as he nodded his head. "I promise Wade. I will treat Anko like a lady."

Anko crossed her arms and pouted. "Dammit ero-niisan. You know how to ruin a girls fun."

In Kakashi's fear induced state he noticed the ring on Kurenai's left hand. He slowly raised his visible eyebrow at seeing the engagement ring.

"Your getting married?" blurted out Kakashi.

Everyone turned to look at Kurenai and back at Deadpool.

"Yes, we are Kakashi." Said Kurenai.

"Yup, I somehow got the hottie all the guys want to say yes." Said Deadpool.

The cigarette in Asuma's mouth fell out. "Wow congratulations you two."

"I'm going to be nee-chan's brides maid too." Said Anko.

"Mommy." Said Narumi.

"Yes, sweetie." Asked Kurenai.

"I'm hungry." Said Narumi.

Looking up at the sun. Kurenai noticed their morning had gotten away from them and it was already past lunchtime and she still needed to do a little grocery shopping for dinner that night.

"We should get some lunch and after that I need to do some grocery shopping and make sure Narumi has snacks and other treats." Said Kurenai.

Before anyone could suggest a place to eat Narumi had already yelled out what she wanted.

"I WANT RAMEN!"

"Well it appears the kid knows what she likes." Said Anko.

Putting the shopping bags into a scroll and sealing Anko's stuff in another. Deadpool picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders. "So I guess we are all heading to Ichiraku's I take it."

"Yes, Ramen is the food of Kami!" Said Narumi.

The group arrived at Ichiraku and walked in and sat down.

"HI and welcome to Ichiraku Ramen Bar." Said The young girl behind the counter.

"Ayame-chan." Said Narumi.

"Narumi-chan. You look so cute." Said Ayame.

Narumi blushed as she smiled at Ayame-chan. "Guess what Ayame-chan."

"What Narumi-chan?" Asked Ayame-chan.

"I was adopted." Said Narumi.

"What! this is wonderful news Narumi-chan." Said a male voice from behind Ayame.

Beaming Narumi giggled and nodded her head.

"I take it these two in the middle are your parents?" Asked Teuchi.

Thank you for reading and taking time out of your day. I hope you enjoy.

Next time there will be a small time skip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" _When you can't look on the bright side, I will sit with you in the dark."_ "Quote from Alice in Wonderland"

Three wonderful years has past since that fateful day they had met.

Kurenai was both shocked and pleased to witness how Narumi had taken to Genjutsu. She could have swear her daughter was a prodigy in the art. But, during that time as well Kurenai had taken on a student for private training. The poor girl was too ill to attend the academy. So, her parents had gone to the 3rd Hokage and asked if he could assign her someone to be their daughters personal teacher.

After Narumi first year at the Academy many things had changed and somehow Deadpool was teaching part-time and this worried many. For his subject was to a Mercenary and Assassin 101. Narumi loved her dad's class for she would get hands on training from him. Kurenai on the other hand was just worried for her daughter. The girls mental state had never really improved besides trusting a little more and being able to make friends. Which she did. Hinata Hyuga had become best friend's with Narumi after she had saved her life.

**¤Flashback no Justus ¤**

It has been a month since Narumi had began her training in Genjutsu and Kurenai was please with her progress.

"Sweetie your doing well." Said Kurenai.

"Thank you mommy." Said Narumi as she grinned looking up at her mommy. "Hey mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Asked Kurenai.

"Mommy I have been working on my own original genjutsu and I want to show it to you ." Said Narumi.

"Really sweetie. I would love to see what you have come up with." Said Kurenai.

Narumi had a huge grin on her face. The grin was sweet and innocent but if you looked closer you could see it was a little dark and twisted. She nodded and quickly ran over to her daddy sleeping under the tree. Where he had fallen asleep watching them training.

"Daddy! Wake up!. Mommy wants to see the Genjutsu I have made and you promised to help me when she was ready to see it." Said Narumi.

"Huh?" Deadpool woke up and looked around a little confused. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing daddy. But, it's time to show mommy the Genjutsu I have been testing on you." Said Narumi.

Kurenai raised her black eyebrow to hearing this. "Narumi you know it's dangerous to use Genjutsu without someone supervising you that can break the justus if something goes wrong."

"Don't worry mommy. Itachi was helping me." Said Narumi.

Kurenai looked shocked. An Uchiha was helping her little girl.

"Don't worry he didn't copy it. He told me that my genjutsu was too complex and he didn't have the chakra to support that genjutsu for more them 5 seconds." Said Narumi as she grinned.

Deadpool stood up and he looked over at his love and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry baby. Princess wanted to surprise you and wanted you to be proud of her."

Kurenai just laughed shaking her head. "Well your daddy is already crazy. So I don't think the Genjutsu would have hurt him too much." Giggled Kurenai.

"Hey now! Wow I'm feeling the love here." Said Deadpool.

"Oh, daddy you know we love you. Now stand there and let me show mommy." Said Narumi as she pointed in front of her.

He nodded and went and stood where he was told.

Narumi nodded her head and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she slowly opened her eyes they had turned a electric violet and her pupils had slit. She flew through several hand signs and shouted:

 _ **"DARK FANTASY: TEA PARTY!"**_

The energy around Deadpool had seem to wave and he vanished within a giant tea cup. Above the tea cup a tea pot appeared and began pouring hot tea into the cup.

Kurenai could hear Deadpool yell.

"NARUMI THE TEA IS TOO HOT! BREAK IT!" Yelled Deadpool. "AHHHHH!"

"KI" Yelled Narumi.

The illusion vanished and Deadpool fell to the ground. You could see steam coming out of his body.

"Princess, your lucky daddy has a wonderfully fast healing factor or he would be in big trouble or I would ask the 3rd Hokage for prisoners for you to practice on." Said Deadpool as she slowly stood up.

"Wow, sweetie." Said Kurenai. "Sweetie you want to explain Dark Fantasy: Tea Party to me?"

"Sure mommy." Said Narumi as she walked over and looked up at her mommy. _**"Dark Fantasy: Tea Party-**_ This Genjutsu creates the illusion of being shrunken down and trapped inside a giant tea cup, well in illusionary giant of the User pour's tea into the cup to drown the victim, he well feel the heat of the tea and REALLY feel like he's drowning in it."

"That was very impressive. Sweetie. Do you have anymore you want to show me?" Asked Kurenai.

Narumi giggled and nodded her head. "Daddy are you ready for the next couple of Genjutsu's?" Asked Narumi.

"Sure sweetie. Just think of me as your crash test dummy." Said Deadpool.

"Okay!" Said Narumi.

Once more she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and open her eyes. Her eyes had changed once more.

 **"Dark Fantasy: Werewolf pack!"**

Just then 20 large black, brown and several white werewolves appear in front of Deadpool.

Kurenai gasped. Never in her life has she seen Genjutsu's like these before.

The Werewolf Pack circled around Deadpool. A couple bone chilling howls sends chills down his back. As the howl ended the pack attacked him clawing, biting and almost ripping off his arm. When Narumi cancelled the justus.

"KI!" Said Narumi.

Deadpool fell to the ground. You could see cuts and bite marks all over him. Kurenai rushed over to him kneeling down next to him.

"My poor Wade are you okay?" Asked Kurenai.

"I'm fine babe. Don't worry. Its Just that Genjutsu just kicks my ass every time and I did better this time against the bastards." Said Deadpool as he laughed.

Kurenai looked over at Narumi who had a hand over her mouth giggling.

"Sweetie you have created a very deadly Genjutsu. Should I be worried for the others you want to show me?" Asked Kurenai.

Narumi shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. You might have to judge for yourself mommy after you see the other ones."

Nodding her head Kurenai looked down at Wade and kissed his forehead.

"So, tell me about this Genjutsu." Said Kurenai.

"Sure thing mommy." Said Narumi. " **Dark Fantasy: Werewolf Pack** \- This Genjutsu traps the victim in a illusory world where they have to battle a group of 20 VERY realistic Werewolf-like creatures that could tare them to pieces, the only way to release the Genjutsu is to defeat all the beasts. Unless the caster cancels the Genjutsu for them."

Kurenai nodded her head. She thought to herself. _"So far this Genjutsu is an S-Class Genjutsu. I've never in my whole life seen anything like this."_

Narumi giggled as she spun around in front of her parents as she giggled. She was waiting for her daddy to heal so they could continue with the demonstration of her new Genjutsu's.

"Babe you know we can finished the demonstration later after your healed." Said Kurenai.

"I know. But, I will be fine in a few minutes and our little Lolita Princess has been bugging about showing you her new skill. Also baby could she have a hidden bloodline we know nothing about?" Asked Wade.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Kurenai.

"Well Itachi and I have been wondering for the pass couple of weeks because of her eyes. They change color and turns to slits. I have never seen that happen and I have never seen your eyes do that either when you use your Genjutsus. Also her Genjutsu is so strong that others are able to view it and not be effected by it. It's scary in away. If you truly think about it." Said Wade.

Narumi tilted her head to the side as she walked over and looked at her daddy. "Daddy can we keep going or do you need more time to rest?"

"I'm ready let's get this show on the road." Said Deadpool.

Kurenai rises back to her feet and held her hand out to her crash dummy.

Grinning under his mask he took her hand and stood up. "Okay, I'm ready."

Kurenai nods her head and walks back under the tree she had been standing next to. As Narumi steps back to the center of the training ground and giggles looking at her daddy.

Closing her eyes she weaves through several hand signs and open her eyes yelling.

"Dark Fantasy: Shackling Roses!"

Just then red and white roses sprung out of the ground and their thorny vines wrapped around Deadpool. The thorns ripped into his skin digging into his flesh as the rose buds bloom and the scent of roses filled the air and rose petals drifted around him.

Narumi grinned at how well the Genjutsu worked. Holding her hands up she broke the justus. "KI!"

Deadpool fell to the ground. When he fell he noticed that there was still rose petals on the ground under him.

"How in the world did you get the petals to stay?" Asked Kurenai.

"I dunno. This is the second time they stayed." Said Narumi.

"Yeah, it is. Weird. But, very pretty though." Said Deadpool.

"Tarrant told me I should have called this one "The Red Queens Rose Revenge." Said Narumi.

"Well sweetie tell me about this one." Said Kurenai.

"Okay mommy. Dark Fantasy: Shackling Roses- The user creates in illusion in which thorny vines decorated with red and white roses rises from the ground and traps the victim in their coils, not only robbing the victim of its freedom to move, but the illusory thorns that digs into his skin well cause a pain so real, that this Genjutsu can also be used as a way of torture and can even draw blood.

"I think daddy needs about 5 minutes to rest." Said Deadpool.

"Okay daddy." Said Narumi as she ran over to her hot pink Hello Kitty backpack and zipped it open pulling out three water bottles and a bottle of soldier pills and ran back to her daddy. As her mommy was looking him over. "Here Daddy, a bottle water and soldier pills and here Mommy some water." She smiled a she slid down next to them.

Deadpool opened his water bottle and drank as Kurenai open the bottle of soldier pills and took on out for him.

"Hun how many do you take when Narumi is testing out her Genjutsu out on you?" Asked Kurenai.

"The most so far is two. We almost did three once but Itachi took the bottle away from us and took me to the hospital." Said Deadpool.

"Oh Dear Kami!" Said Kurenai.

Narumi tilted her head looking at her mommy oddly. "What's wrong if we take more then two in a couple of hours from each other?"

"Well sweetie it can kill you or make you so sick that you are stuck in the hospital for awhile. I know you two wouldn't like that. Would you?" Asked Kurenai.

They both shook their heads no.

"Good. Now be very careful with these and by the way. Narumi why do you have a bottle of these anyways?" Asked Kurenai.

"Daddy gave me the bottle to hold. Because the first time I couldn't flip his body to get the bottle he had in his pouch under him." Said Narumi.

Kurenai just shook her head and couldn't help but laugh at the two before her. She open her bottle and drank some water and lean against her goof ball fiancé.

After thirty minutes Deadpool stood up and stretch, popping his back and looking down at the two sitting on the grass. "So we ready Freddy?" Asked Deadpool.

"Yay!" Said Narumi as she jumped back up and ran back to her backpack putting her water bottle away along with the soldier pills.

She ran back and did the same thing relaxing before doing a new set of hand signs yelling.

 _ **"Dark Fantasy: Pain of the looking Glass!"**_

Mirrors appeared around Deadpool as they break into pieces falling to the ground sticking up at different angles around him. As a silvery mist forms around him.

Deadpool holds his hands over his mask over his nose and mouth.

Narumi nodded and breaks the justus before he gets really hurt.

"KI!"

"Narumi what does this one do?" Asked Kurenai.

"Well mommy this one is a little dangerous. Because after the mirrors break it makes a fine mist of glass shards and if you breath them in…" Said Narumi trailed off looking over at her daddy.

Deadpool had his mask pulled up a little taking in a deep breath.

She shook her head and looked back at her mommy. _ **"Dark Fantasy: Pain of the Looking Glass**_ \- This jutsu traps the opponent in a world where literally everything is made out of Glass, like mirrors that breaks down in sharp glass spikes with the slightest move, even by breathing. So if the victim trapped in the genjutsu would breath, it would feel if glass was piercing their lungs. If they would take a step, it would feel like their leg was pierced and so on. This jutsu has been known to be extremely painful."

"There are 5 more I can show you mommy. For the 6th one we well have to wait a couple more days til the full moon." Said Narumi.

"Oh what is the 6th one?" Asked Kurenai.

"That one is called "Dark Fantasy: White Night"." Said Narumi.

"Could you explain that one to me?" Asked Kurenai.

"Sure mommy. _**Dark Fantasy: White Night**_ \- This Genjutsu only works at night with the moon in the sky, the victim must also be under the moonlight asleep or awake, so the user can create in illusion where the user is surrounded by things that makes him feel happy and safe, so he can drop his guard and the user could extract information from him and to break the illusion, the victim must be removed from the moon's light." Said Narumi.

"That one would come in handy on retrieval missions." Said Kurenai.

"But, I think daddy had enough time to rest. That we can keep going." Said Narumi.

Deadpool just shook his head as he held up his hand giving them a thumbs up.

Narumi nodded her head and relaxed once more and went though her hand signs and began casting a new genjutsu.

 _ **"Dark Fantasy: You're Late!"**_

Deadpool and Narumi ran at each other looking to be attacking each other. As Kurenai saw that Deadpool slowed down to a snail and Narumi was moving fast. As she ran past her daddy Narumi giggled and tripped him. They watched as he began falling in slow motion as she broke the justus.

"KI!"

Deadpool hit the ground hard. Narumi stood behind him with in evil sweet grin as she giggled.

Kurenai could just stand there gaping. "How in the world did you do that?"

"Easy. I'll explain. _**Dark Fantasy: You're Late**_ \- A genjutsu that affects the victim's perception of time, slowing it down to a fraction of its normal pace. This allows the user to bypass their opponent's defenses and execute combinations of attacks and other feats that would otherwise be impossible."

Before anyone could say anything about this incredible Genjutsu, Narumi giggled as she relaxed and weaved her hand signs once again and yelled.

 _ **"Dark Fantasy: Rose Dance!"**_

Holding her hands in the air blood red rose petals fell from the sky. Smirking she swung her arms to the left and to the right and the rose petals swarmed around her daddy. She squeezed her left hand and the petals wrapped around him, cutting through his suit and flesh. She then open her closed fist and the rose petals scattered. Slowly she lowered her hands and the rose petals fell to the ground.

"I really hate it when you do that." Said Deadpool.

Narumi giggled. " Sorry daddy. It's easier to surprise you with that one then telling you. Because I don't like chasing you every time.

Deadpool just sighed and shook his head.

"That was beautiful." Said Kurenai.

"Thank you mommy. I'm still working on this one. I want to see if I can work it into a dance in battle." Said Narumi.

"That would make the Genjutsu even more beautiful and deadly." Said Kurenai.

Narumi nodded her head. "This is how _**Dark Fantasy: Rose Dance**_ works, with a single eye contact it traps the target in a genjutsu world where red rose petals falls from the sky, the user then hardens and manipulates the petals so they swarm the victim and cuts into his flesh like a thousands small knives, hurting like hell and even drawing some blood."

"But, she does have a point though. It is better to catch someone off guard with that last Genjutsu." Said Kurenai.

"Yeah, I know. But, it still sucks. Baby I'm going to need a new outfit." Said Deadpool as he was pouting at Himself.

Narumi giggled and dropped to the ground and looked up at the sky. "Daddy is going to be little more annoyed with the last three."

"Blah! Don't remind me." Said Deadpool.

"Oh, how so?" Asked Kurenai.

"Monsters!" Said Narumi

Deadpool crossed his arms over his arms grumbling about the next two to come. "Yeah, but the third one you enjoy way too much."

A crazy giggle came from Narumi.

Kurenai took a step back. She knew when she heard that giggle she was going to do something and you don't want to be at the receiving end of what she has planned.

Narumi sighed and jumped kicked back up. "Ready Daddy?"

"Yes, crash test dummy daddy is ready." Said Deadpool.

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

Standing still Narumi relaxed herself and went though the hand signs. She began to glow a soft blue before she yelled.

 _ **"Dark Fantasy: Manticore!"**_

Narumi glowed a little brighter before transforming into a Manticore. She grinned and chased after her daddy for a few minutes before she grew bored.

she released the Genjutsu,

turning back into her adorable self.

"I can see why your daddy doesn't like that one. But, what does it do?" Asked Kurenai.

" _ **Dark Fantasy: Manticore**_ \- With this Genjutsu, the user appear to turn herself into a giant Manticore Monster that devours the target like a mouse, pulling them into a world of darkness." Said Narumi.

"I really like the next one for it takes daddy passing out to break free from it." Said Narumi as she giggled.

"Hey, you didn't tell me how to defeat it the first 60 times." Said Deadpool.

"But, daddy you told me not to. It took me getting bored to finely tell you and then you acted like a big baby" Said Narumi.

Deadpool lifted his mask and stuck his tongue out at her.

Glaring at him. Narumi went though her hand signs and yelled.

 _ **"Dark Fantasy: Dragon Assault!"**_

A 15ft dragon appeared in from of Deadpool and it roared as fire came from its mouth. The creature looked down at the man before him. It looked to be smirking at him.

"CRAP!" Yelled Deadpool. As he took off running.

"REALLY DADDY!" Yelled Narumi.

Puffing up her cheeks she glared at him as she broke the justus. Luckily she broke it of, he was running at her.

Kurenai had a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Mommy that was _**Dark Fantasy: Dragon Assault**_ \- a genjutsu that conjures an illusionary Dragon that attacks the user's enemy, the twist is the more they attack the monster the more real it becomes, feeding on the enemy's aggression, the only way to stop it is to not fight it."

"Daddy." Said Narumi.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Run." Said Narumi as she did the hand signs for her final Genjutsu.

 _ **"Dark Fantasy: Giant's Stump!"**_

Just then Narumi grew over 15ft tall and stomped after Deadpool.

 **"Damn you Fallen and Darkarmy1. Why did you guys have to use this justus on me?" Cried Deadpool.**

Narumi broke the justus and shrunk back down to normal. She giggled. "Daddy your weird."

Kurenai walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "Those are amazing Genjustus you did. I'm proud of you." She kissed Narumi on the cheek.

 _ **"Dark Fantasy: Giant's Stump**_ \- The user creates the illusion of her body growing up to ginormous size, big enough to crush the enemy under her foot and make them run away. Is one of my favorite Genjutsus to us. Daddy doesn't care for it. Because I only use it when he annoys me." Said Narumi.

"Come on you two. Let's go home and get dinner ready. It's getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow." Said Kurenai.

"Okay mommy." Said Narumi.

"What's for dinner baby?" Asked Deadpool as he goes and grabs Narumi's backpack. He grabbed another bottle of water out of it, opens it and drinks it up.

"Steak and potatoes. Along with a salad." Said Kurenai.

"Sounds good babe." Said Deadpool as he wrapped his arm around Kurenai and kisses Narumi on the cheek as they walked back to the village.

As they walked through the main streets of the village they saw a lot of people gathered. It appeared to be some kind of pride and at the center of it was several Kumo Ninjas.

"Hmmm…I wonder what this is all about?" Thought Narumi. She shook free of her thoughts and looked up at her parents.

Kurenai had an odd energy coming from her. Just something about what she was looking at didn't feel right, but what she didn't know. She felt little eyes on her and looked down at her daughter and just smiled.

Narumi just smiled and relaxed more in her mommy's arms and just looked on.

Deadpool just couldn't watch, he had to see it for himself and ran up to the Kumo Ninja and hugged the man.

"Welcome to Konoha. By the way where's the candy? You can't have a pride without throwing candy at the kitties." Said Deadpool.

The ninjas in the crowd couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"I don't have any candy." Said The Kumo ninja.

"Well your in luck. I have a big bag right here." Said Deadpool as he open Narumi's backpack and pulled out her huge bag of candy. He handed the bag of candy to the man. "Here now throw some candy."

The man just nodded his head dumbfounded. He open the bag and took handfuls and threw the candy at the kids.

"DADDY NOOOOO!THAT'S MY CANDY!" Cried Narumi.

"Sweetie I'll make your daddy get you a new bag." Said Kurenai as she smiled at her pouting daughter.

"Okay mommy." Said Narumi pouting.

Deadpool walked back over to his girls and hugged them. "There all is right in the world."

"No, all isn't right in the world. You gave my candy away." Said Narumi.

"No, I call that payback." Said Deadpool as he grinned at his daughter.

Her jaw dropped open as she looked up at her mommy as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Wade Wilson! You know Narumi earn that candy for being good. Along with how much chakra and energy she uses, the candy helps her blood sugar. So, you will March yourself to that store over there and buy a new bag." Scolded Kurenai.

Deadpool dropped his head. "Yes, dear." He said and went and bought a new bag of candy for their daughter. He came back and handed the bag to Narumi.

Her eyes widen as she took the bag and hugged it. "Thank you mommy. Thank you daddy." She held on to the bag for dear life as they went home.

once they got home, Kurenai went into the kitchen and began cooking dinner for her family .

Narumi fallowed her daddy to his "Study", "Daddy can I have my backpack back please."

"Sure sweetie." Said Deadpool as he handed her the backpack.

She took it and stuffed the bag of candy into it and opened the bottom pocket and pulled out the 1911 her daddy gave her. "Here daddy." She took the clip and made sure there was no bullet in the chamber.

"Ah, that's my girl. I have taught you well." Said Deadpool as he had a proud smile on his face.

"Daddy?" Asked Narumi.

"Yes?" Asked Deadpool.

"Could we make me a gun that fires chakra? I saw in a justus scroll there are ninjustus out there called water bullet and so on." Said Narumi.

"Hmmm…I don't see why not. Well have to get chakra metal to make the gun and I'll have to take one of my old guns to bring to one of the shops in town and have them make me a copy of it out of that metal." Said Deadpool. "Also I might have to make some chakra bullets too."

Narumi grinned at his idea. "That would be so cool, I well be the only one with that kind of gun too."

"Okay you two wash up. Dinner is almost done." Said Kurenai as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

They went and washed up and set the table and got the lemonade from the frig. They had a nice dinner and watched a movie before heading off to bed.

Narumi changed into her black pj's with little white rabbit on it. She jumped into her bed, kicking off her bunny slippers.

Kurenai and Deadpool came into her room and tucked her in and kissed her good night.

"Night Princess." Said Deadpool and Kurenai.

"Night Mommy and Daddy.

They closed her door and went off to bed.

Narumi laid in bed for about 30 minutes before she got bored. She couldn't sleep for the life of her, No matter how hard she tried. Sighting she sat up and slipped out of her bed. Slipping on her bunny slippers she walked over to her backpack and walked back to her nightstand where she opened the top drawer, taking out her mini .380, she pulled the clip from it and check to see how many bullets she had in it and put it back, she then grabbed another clip and stuffed it into the small pocket of her bag and climbed on to her bed and slipped the window open.

Looking out of her window she saw no one around and noticed her parents light was off. Quickly she climbed out and lowered her window down. Just leaving it open enough to be able to reopen it and get back in.

She walked along side the house and to the gate. Slowly she opened it and slipped out. She looked down the street both ways and turned left and slowly walked down the street.

Unknown to anyone a man stalked down the street just a block behind Narumi. This man had a large bag over his shoulder. Soft cries could be heard from within the bag.

He stalked down the street in the shadows. Making sure no one was around.

Unknown to him someone was just ahead of him.

Narumi felt someone coming her way, so she slipped into the shadows of the alleyway next to her. Just then a man with a crying bag walked past her.

She remembered the man from earlier. He was the jackass who took her candy from her. She wanted payback for that. Doesn't matter if she got a new bag.

Just as she was going to jump out at him. She heard a soft voice coming from the bag. "Help me please!"

Her eyes widen and she slipped out of the alleyway.

"Hey!" Said Narumi.

The man grew stiff as he turned around. When he saw it was just a kid he smirked. "Buzz off kid. I'm busy." The man said.

"I don't give a damn if your busy. You took my candy and you have someone in that bag." Said Narumi.

The man got a better look at her. "Your that freak Deadpool's kid. You know what? Get over here."

"Ha! I'm not letting you kidnap me." Said Narumi.

He dropped the bag he had on his shoulder at went after Narumi.

Narumi glared at him as she went through several hand signs and yelled.

 _ **"DARK FANTASY: WEREWOLF PACK!"**_

Just then, his eyes grew wide as he was surrounded by the pack of werewolves.

Narumi took her chance and ran over to the bag and cut it open with the kunai she pulled from her backpack.

Inside the bag was a little girl with midnight blue black hair and white eyes.

"It's okay. Your safe." Said Narumi.

Behind the two girls screams could be hurt. This drew the attention of an ANBU and a man running though the streets frantically.

The little girl saw the werewolves and grew scared. Noticing this Narumi pulled the girl close to her. "Shh! Don't look."

The girl nodded her head as she held on to her.

The frantic man and ANBU showed up just as the werewolves finely killed the man and began to fade away. Both men stood there in shock looking at the gore and horror before them. Until they saw the two little girls.

"HINATA!" Yelled the man.

Looking up, the little girl saw her daddy. "Daddy." She cried.

He ran over to her and picked her up, hugging her tight to him. "My Dear girl are you okay?"

"Yes, daddy I'm fine. Narumi Uzumaki-Wilson saved my life from that evil man." Said Hinata.

He looked down at the little blonde girl before him. "Thank you Narumi for saving my daughters life."

Narumi just grinned and giggled. "Your welcome."

"Hyuga-sama, Narumi." Said the ANBU.

"Inu." Said Narumi.

"Narumi-chan what was that we just saw?" Asked Inu.

Her grin grew even more. "That was my new Genjustus."

Both men exchanged looks and looked back at the girl.

"Who taught you that Genjustus Narumi?" Asked Inu.

"No one. But, I did develop it with my daddies help. It is one of the few he doesn't like." Said Narumi.

"Narumi. Who is your father?" Asked the Hyuga before her.

"My daddy is Deadpool or Wade Wilson. Which ever one people likes to call him." Said Narumi.

Just then the 3rd Hokage appeared. "What has happen here?"

Everyone turned to face him.

"Jiji!" Said Narumi.

"Narumi-chan? What are you doing here?" Asked the 3rd.

"Umm….going for a walk and saving a little girl from being kidnapped." Said Narumi like it was nothing important.

"Inu, go get her parents and tell them to be in my office in the next few minutes." Said the 3rd Hokage.

"Hai, Lord Hokage." Said Inu as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Narumi grew wide eyed. "Jiji I want to learn how to do that."

"Hiashi what happen?" Asked the 3rd Hokage.

"The Kumo ninja broke into my home and took my daughter while killing two guards at the front gate. I was having trouble sleeping as I went to check on my daughters, that's when I saw that Hinata was gone. I searched my home and found the two dead guards and I called for others to aid me in the search. Then I came to find that Narumi saved my daughter. But, she used a Genjustus I've never seen before in all my years of life." Said Hiashi as he motion with his free hand to the shredded body.

"Hiashi come to my office after you've taken Hinata home." Said The 3rd Hokage.

The man nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi walked up to Narumi and placed a hand on her shoulder and they vanished.

Reappearing in his office, Sarutobi sighed and looked at the little girl before him.

Narumi open her backpack and pulled out two suckers. She handed the blue one to her Jiji. "Here Jiji. This will help with the shock. I also gave one to Hinata."

Sarutobi smiled and took the suckers and unwrapped it and put in his mouth as everyone appeared in his office.

"Narumi!" Said Kurenai as she ran to her daughter falling to her knees. She pulled the blonde hair little girl into her arms and held her for a minute. "Baby girl what we're you thinking taking on a Jonin like that?"

"He had Hinata in a bag and he wanted to kidnap me too." Said Narumi.

"He what?!" Asked Kurenai.

"Well he asked me who my daddy was. Because he remember me from earlier today. So I told him and he wanted to take me too. So I used my Genjustus on him." Said Narumi.

"Princess which one did you use?" Asked Deadpool.

 _ **"Dark Fantasy: Werewolf Pack."**_ Said Narumi

"That poor bastard didn't know what hit him." Said Deadpool as he shook his head.

"You know that attack she used?" Asked Hiashi.

"Well, yeah. I'm her crash test dummy." Said Deadpool.

Sweat drops formed on everyone besides Narumi and Kurenai's foreheads.

"You allow her to test deadly Genjustus on you?" Asked Inu.

"Well yeah. I can't be killed and that damn pack gutted me several times already. Poor Itachi puked every time and dragged my ass to the hospital." Said Deadpool.

"Your insane." Said Inu.

"Well yeah. I already know that." Said Deadpool. "It's like you never picked up one of my comic books before."

Inu looked at him confused.

Just then one of the other Ninjas from the Kumo busted into the office.

"What in the hell happen to my teammate?" Asked the Kumo Ninja.

"I gutted and shredded his ass for kidnapping a little girl and trying to kidnap me." Said Narumi.

Everyone turned and looked at the little girl in the room.

"How the hell could a child kill a Jonin from Kumo?" Asked the Kumo Ninja.

"Easy I'll show you." Said Narumi. "Everyone please stand behind me."

"You should do as she tells you." Said Kurenai. "I saw the full effect of this attack earlier and my poor Wade was the chew toy.

without saying another word, everyone got behind the little girl as the Kumo Ninja stood before her with his arms crossed.

Chakra Flowing through her hands, she weaves the appropriate signs, _**"Dark Fantasy: Werewolf Pack!"**_ Yelled Narumi.

20 werewolves appeared before the man. They growled and howled as they stalked closer to the man.

"This is a joke." Said The Kumo Ninja.

Just then one of the werewolves swiped it's claws over his arm. Just them blood sprayed out of his arm and the man was screaming.

With a sight, Narumi broke the justus. "KI!" She yelled.

Just as quick as they appeared the werewolves disappeared into nothingness.

Everyone just stared wide eyed at what just happened, as Narumi went over to the man and wrapped a towel around his arm to stop the bleed.

"What the hell are you?" Asked the Kumo Ninja.

Tilting her head to the side with a crazed grin on her face she spoke. "I am light within the darkness. The darkness that engulfs light that and threatens to destroy the safety of my darkness. For I am Narumi Uzumaki-Wilson."

Fear was seen in the man's eyes as he scam to his feet and ran out the Hokage's office and ran into the night back to Kumo.

Giggles escaped Narumi's lips as she turned back to the others in the room."

 _ **¤End of Flash Back no Justus¤**_

I know this one has been one of the longer chapters and I do home you all enjoy it.

LLater kitties


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto nor any of the songs I have used in this story. I have just felt they fit that part of the storyline and wanted to add them. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far.** **^_^**

 **Thank you to Darkarmy1 for co-writing and for trusting me in bring this story to life.** **^_^**

_**Chapter 4: Shadow of Darkness looms over them.**_

Since that night, the two glues have been glued to each other's sides. Even though the Elders of the Hyuga family we're displeased by this. They we're made powerless, for Hiashi had enough of their bullshit and finely showed them he was the head of the Clan and they are here to advise him and help with the family, nothing else.

It was the day of Narumi's 8th birthday and she was up at the crack of dawn helping her mommy make breakfast for the two of them.

"Mommy?" Asked Narumi.

"Yes, sweetie?" Asked Kurenai.

"Will daddy really be back today?" Asked Narumi. You could see worry in her eyes as she shifted around in her seat.

"You know daddy wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Said Kurenai.

A smile crept across her tiny lips as she looked up at her mommy. "Your right mommy. I'm just worried for nothing."

Kurenai giggled and shook her head. She placed a stack of chocolate chip pancakes on Narumi's plate with two sunny side up eggs and a slice of ham. She walked over to the table where Narumi was sitting. "Here's your breakfast sweetie."

"Thank you mommy. I already served your coffee." Said Narumi.

"Oh thank you sweetie." Said Kurenai.

Narumi smiled and ate her breakfast. She kicked her feet under the table as she looked at the front door and out the window next to her. "Mommy when will everyone be showing up?"

"Hmmm….Oh about 2pm. I figured that time would be a good time for everyone to get here and it gives your daddy time to move his butt to get here." Said Kurenai.

"Okay. Umm….would it be okay if I go for a walk after I eat mommy?" Asked Narumi.

Kurenai looked over at her daughter and a sad smile formed a crossed her lips. "Sure sweetie. But, make sure to take your backpack."

"Thank you mommy." Said Narumi. She ate her food quietly, after she finished she jumped out of her seat and hugged and kisses her mommy on the cheek and ran to her room. She picked up her Hello Kitty Backpack and went to her daddy's study and walked over to the pink gun case her daddy stored her guns. She open the case and saw her silver and pink 1911, on the side of the gun there were blue butterflies engraved into it. Next to it laid three clips. She grabbed them and slipped a clip into the gun and made sure the safety was on as she put it in her bag along with the clips.

Walking down the dirt road, Narumi was heading for Tarrant's shop

As she was walking down the road dancing, she had her MP3 player in a special pocket in her silver fingerless gloves, you could see the long wire from her baby blue headphones hanging from her wrist. Her gloves matched her silver lolita ruffed dress and silver Mary Janes, and under her dress she has a long sleeves black mesh armor and long black mesh armor legging stockings. She spins with her long bright blonde pigtail hair wrapped around her with silver hair extensions.

She was giggling as she enjoyed herself. You could hear the miffed song she was listening to. " **Linkin Park- In The End** ".

Tarrant giggled. "Hey Kit."

Narumi grinned well looking up at her friend. "Hey Tar."

Narumi slipped her headphones down to her neck still letting the music play. "So are my new mesh armor ready?" She looked up at Tarrant with big puppy eyes.

"Awww your just too cute. Yes, the white and silver set are ready. Also your new longer color extensions are here, but the makers told me they can't do anything past 5ft, unless you want the fake hair ones." Said Tarrant.

"No way, i don't like the feeling of those things in my hair. You saw how I freaked out the last time they got stuck in a door." Said Narumi.

both girls just giggled and Narumi took her stuff, "I'll see you at 2?"

"Sure thing kit. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Tarrant.

Both said their good byes and Narumi put her headphones back up and went back to singing and dancing well leaving the shop and thinking to herself. "Hmmm….I wonder if I could get Rose Dance to work this way?"

Not watching where she was going and lost in thought, Narumi walks into a girl sitting in a clearing over looking the village and the Hokage tower.

Narumi fell to the ground and lands on her butt. "Ouch! What did I hit?"

she looked around to see a girl on the ground with a knock over stool, the girl glares at Narumi.

"Watch where your going brat!" Said the girl.

"I'm sorry. But, you're a jerk." Said Narumi.

"How dare you! I'm a Clan Heiress and you have to address me with respect." Said The girl.

"I shall not show you respect, for respect is earned and never given to a spoiled princess such as yourself." Said Narumi.

She growled standing up. "You lolita freak. I am of the Kurama Clan." Said The Kurama Heiress.

Tilting her head and giving her a puzzled look she spoke. "Of the who clan?" If you looked deep into Narumi's eyes you would see the amusement from teasing the girl.

"I am Yakumo Kurama." Said Yakumo.

"I am Narumi Uzumaki-Wilson. The daughter of Deadpool aka Wade Wilson and Kurenai Yuri." Said Narumi.

Yakumo eyes grew wide, "How in the world are you my sensai's daughter. You look nothing like her."

Angry Narumi puffs out her cheeks glaring at the girl. "Well I am. I don't have to look like my mommy to be her daughter." Her eyes flashed a quick violet-ruby color when she was glaring at the girl.

"Whatever brat. Leave me alone so I can get back to painting." Said Yakumo, She turned her back and went back to the painting of the Hokage Tower, she dipped her paint brush in a dark gray paint and made storm clouds over the tower.

Narumi looked at what the girl was painting, "Weirdo, it isn't storming out."

Yakumo just shrugged her off and then dipped her brush into the white pain and painted a lighting hitting the tower.

Just then clouds came out of nowhere surrounding the tower. Within seconds of forming, a lighting bolt hit the top of the tower and a fire ignited on the roof.

Bells could be heard and people yelling.

"FIRE! QUICK PUT IT OUT!"

Just then an ANBU appeared with a medic-nin. Both men walk up to Yakumo, the bear masked man grabbed the girl by her arms holding her still as the medic-nin injected something into her neck and within seconds, she was out.

"Narumi forget what you saw here." Said The Bear masked ANBU.

"Why?" Asked Narumi.

Before answering her, they vanished in a swirl of leaves with all of the girls stuff.

"Awww….I really want to learn that." Said Narumi.

Picking up her bag, Narumi walks back to the village, her music turned up and Singing along with the sing.

She sings **Disturbed- Land of Confusion:**

"I must've dreamed a thousand dreams

And Been haunted by a million screams

But I can hear the marching of feet

Moving into the street

Now did you read the news today?

They say the danger's gone away

But I can see the fires still alight

Burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people

Making too many problems

And there's not much love to go around

Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

Ah Ah Ah Ah

This is the world we live in

(oh oh oh)

And these are the hands we're given

(oh oh)

Use them and let's start trying

(oh oh oh)

To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?

When everything's gone wrong somehow

The men of steel, these men of power

Are losing control by the hour

And this is the time, this is the place

So we look for the future

But there's not much love to go around

Tell me why this is a land of confusion

Ah Ah Ah Ah

This is the world we live in

(oh oh oh)

And these are the hands we're given

(oh oh)

Use them and let's start trying

(oh oh oh)

To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago

When the sun was shining

And all the stars were bright

All through the night

In the wake of this madness

As I held you tight

So long ago

I won't be coming home tonight

(sha sha)

My generation will put it right

(sha sha)

We're not just making promises

(sha sha)

That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people

Making too many problems

And there's not much love to go around

Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Now, this is the world we live in

(oh oh oh)

And these are the hands we're given

(oh oh)

Use them and let's start trying

(oh oh oh)

To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in

(oh oh oh)

And these are the names we're given

(oh oh)

Stand up and let's start showing

(oh oh oh)

Just where our lives are going to."

She closes her eyes well singing and the Villagers looks at her as she walks by.

"Damn demon brat" Said a man as he chucked an empty beer bottle at her.

Without skipping a beat Narumi pulls out her 1911 and shoots the bottle in midair, shattering it into a thousand little pieces, she then opens her eyes grinning at the man.

"Kami Dammit, You monster!" Said the man.

"Whose calling my adorable little princess a monster." Said Deadpool.

"DADDY!" Yelled Narumi happily, well her headphones falls off her ears to her neck.

"Hey Princess." Said Deadpool as he picked up his daughter, "What have you been up to?"

"I picked up my new mesh armor from Tar and met some rude girl named Yakumo and then an ANBU and Medic-nin knocked her out and took off with her." Said Narumi.

"Oh yeah kiddo?" Asked Deadpool.

"Yup." Said Narumi.

"That damn monster shouldn't be allowed to live." Said The same man to Deadpool.

"So, tubby what gives you the right to say my baby girl is a monster?" Said Deadpool.

Narumi looked up at her daddy and grinned, she leaned up to his ear and whispered into it, "Daddy can I mess with them? I think the song by **Skillet- Monster** would be fun to scare him off if I started singing it with just the music playing without the lyrics."

Deadpool grinned and nodded his head.

Narumi grinned and jumped out of his arms, she then pulls out a speaker she had in her backpack and she handed it to her daddy and hooked up her MP3 player to it and flipped to the song she wanted,

with a twisted grin, Just the sight of it scared the man as he took a step back from her.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster." Sang Narumi.

The man fell to his ass and pissed his pants as he screamed in horror.

A woman behind him gasped and yelled, " **THE DEMON BRAT KNOWS SHE'S THE MONSTER!** "

The music came to its end and Narumi looked at the woman confused and looked back at her dad, Deadpool just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue what she's saying Princess." Said Deadpool.

"Daddy these people call me insane and twisted and they are talking crazy." Said Narumi.

Just then Kurenai and The 3rd Hokage appeared behind Deadpool.

"What is going on here?" Asked the 3rd Hokage.

Narumi turned to see her mommy and the Hokage.

"Jiji!" Yelled Narumi, "I was playing around with these crazy people."

Kurenai looked from Narumi to Deadpool and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Asked Kurenai.

"I sang **Skillets- Monster** to scare that guy there who threw in empty beer bottle at me." Said Narumi as she grinned looking at her mommy, "Then that crazy lady there next to him started screaming about I know I'm a monster and whatever." The 3rd sighed and shook his head and Kurenai looked at the people behind her daughter.

"They call me insane Jiji I think you need to have them sent to the hospital to have their heads checked." Said Narumi.

Deadpool giggled as he turned off the MP3 player and put it away.

Narumi walked up to the Hokage, "Jiji what do you do to them when they call me **DEMON** or **KYŪBI BRAT?** " Asked Narumi innocently.

The aged leader looked up at the idiots on the ground in front of him, he just glared at them as two Anbu appeared and took them away.

"Narumi, come with me to the office." Said The Hokage as he let out a deep sigh, he thought to himself: " _I guess the time has come to tell her about the Kyūbi sealed in her stomach, damn fools just couldn't leave well enough alone."_

Thought Hiruzen as they walked back to the Hokage tower.

"Jiji I really want to learn that leaf vanishing justus." Said Narumi looking up at her Jiji with big puppy eyes.

He just laughed, "I'm sure you'll learn it here soon." Said The 3rd.

"Your promise?" Asked Narumi,

he just laughed some more nodding his head.

They soon arrived at the tower and made way to his office, once their the 3rd took his seat behind the huge stack of paperwork before them.

"Jiji, it seems every year your paperwork stack grows bigger." Said Narumi.

"That it does Narumi, that it does." He said with a sigh,

everyone took their seats and Sarutobi was looking at Narumi, "Narumi-chan why did you pick that song?"

She smiled well answering him, "Because it's one of my favorites and it felt like the right song to mess with that jerks Head." She answered well grinning,

He shook his head at that answer, then looked out the window, "Narumi, do you know what today is?"

"Yes, it's my birthday as well as that stupid Kyūbi festival, You know Jiji I really hate that festival, because as far as I can remember those fools out there have chased after me calling me horrible names and took pleasure in hurting me, BUT WHY?" Asked Narumi, yelling that last par well looking with teary eyes at her Jiji.

Sarutobi sighed sadly as he stood back up and walked over to the wall with the 4th's picture, he took the photo down and placed his hand over the spot it was at and they heard a click and saw a small safe door appearing, he opened the door and pulled out several scrolls, turning back around he walked back to his desk and placed down the scrolls in front of Narumi and her parents.

"Narumi I think it's time to tell a secret I have been hiding from you for awhile." Said Sarutobi to the little girl,

tilting her head she looked at him with a confused look, "What do you mean Jiji?"

With a heavy sigh he looked from Kurenai and Deadpool and back to Narumi, her bright blue eyes held wonder in them. "My sweet girl, I am sorry for everything that has ever happen to you."

"Jiji it's okay, I don't blame you." Said Narumi with understand, but did not understand where her Jiji was going with this. The 3rd's face grew even sadder as he continues,

"Narumi-chan, the day you were born was the same day the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked the village and The 4th went into battle to protect the village, That's what those morons believe, but it was to protect you and your mother, for your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the former holder of the Kyūbi no Kitsune and some how during child birth the fox got free and attacked the village, but I don't really know much on how it happened." Said Sarutobi.

Narumi's eyes had gone huge, She just looked deep into his black eyes looking for any form of lie in anything he just said, but saw he was being honest with what he was telling her,

"If what you're telling me is the truth, the 4th was fighting hard to protect me and my mother, those it mean he was my father?" Asked Narumi hopefully.

"Yes, my dear girl, Minato Namikaze was your father." Said Sarutobi.

Just then both Kurenai and Deadpool shot out of their chairs,

"What the hell old man, If he was her father why in the world did those bastards attacked his child?" Asked Wade with anger in his voice.

"Sarutobi, why? Why did she have to suffer for protecting those people?" Asked Kurenai.

"I kept the secret of her parents true identities because of all the enemies that Minato had after the 3rd war, you know that Iwa could have sent assassins for her and might have began another war." Said Sarutobi.

"So, if you would have spilled the beans, it would have been hell for everyone here and I might have been killed sooner or I would have been kidnapped and Kami knows what would have happen to me?" Asked Narumi, earning a simple nod from the 3rd.

Kurenai gasped, She hadn't thought of that part and she looked at her daughter with sad eyes,

"Yeah I remember the end of that war, man a lot of kages tried hiring me just to kill Minato, lucky for him I moved into the Leaf and liked the guy." Said Deadpool, so I know what the old man is talking about and I don't blame you too much, but damn it old man, you should have placed her in my care sooner." yelled

Deadpool well slamming his hands on the desk, The old legs creaked in protest to the abuse,

"I didn't know who to trust back then, Dr. Liddell did all she could for the first two years of Narumi's life raising her in secret, until those fools in this village found out that Narumi held the Kyūbi no Kitsune within her, she is its jailer and I fought with the civilian council about it, the shinobi council never gave me grief about her for they understood the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai." Said Sarutobi.

"It's okay Jiji, I ain't mad at you, you did all you could with your hands tied." Said Narumi well placing her hands on his in comfort.

A sad smile crossed his lips as he shook his head, "You have every right to hate me, but if that's what you want, i well accept it sweetie." He reached for a small yellow scroll, unrolled it and closed his eyes to focus some chakra into it, a second later,

a man appeared next to the Hokage In a huge poof of smoke. The man had bright yellow hair and blue eyes that matched Narumi's eyes, it then all snapped into place in their minds, there before everyone stood the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze, he smiled looking at everyone, but his eyes grew sad when he saw that Sarutobi was sitting behind his old desk.

"I really did die that night, did i?" Asked Minato in a sad voice,

" yes my boy, you did." Said Sarutobi regrettably.

"If am here, then that means Narumi is a Chuunin." Said Minato Happily.

"No, I'm not a chuunin, I'm only 9 years old and it's my second year at that annoying academy." Said Narumi with a small frown on her face.

Minato's eyes grew wide as he looked over at the little girl sitting before him and the two adults behind her, "Explain to me why I have been called so soon? Why does my daughter have a crazy look in her eyes?" He said well narrowing his eyes at Deadpool.

"Hey now don't blame me, It's the old man's fault." Said Deadpool well pointing the finger at Hiruzen.

With a heavy sign Sarutobi looked away, "It is my fault, I faulted you, they do not see your daughter as a prison, they see her as the Kyūbi and they have been attacking her and beating her, until her 5th birthday when Kurenai Yuhi and Deadpool adopted her against the civilian council wishes."

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE HAS JIRAIYA BEEN? HE WAS SUPPOSED TAKE CARE OF HER?" Yelled Minato.

"Someone sent news to him and Tsunade that Narumi died in the attack along with her parents, Jiraiya just found out this morning that she was alive after questioning me about a child killing a Kumo ninja 3 years ago and saving the Hyuga heiress." Said Sarutobi,

Minato was about to slam his fist on the old desk, but stopped from destroying the desk further when he heard that last part of what Sarutobi had said.

"A child had killed a Kumo ninja? Was he a Genin or a fresh chuunin? Asked Minato.

"No dad, he was a seasoned Jonin from the 3rd war." Said Narumi as she puffed up her cheeks annoyed with his statement.

"But, how?" Asked Minato, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well if you keep acting like I'm a helpless little kid, you might find out first hand." Said Narumi glaring at her father.

"NARUMI!" Scolded Kurenai.

"But mommy, the clone is being mean to me." Cried Narumi.

"I don't care, you will tell your father's clone your sorry." Said Kurenai sternly.

Sinking down more in her chair Narumi looked up at her father's clone and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry for being rude and threatening to kill you.", Narumi said, well to her left

Deadpool was snickering.

"Shut up daddy, Before we go play crash test dummy with the Werewolf Pack again." Said Narumi, Her eyes flashing a violet color,

Minato caught the change in her eye color and just begun laughing.

Everyone turned and looked at him,

"She takes after her mother with her temper and her eyes changing color, just like Kushina's eyes did when she was pissed off." Said Minato still laughing.

"I take after my mom?" Asked Narumi as her eyes grew huge,

"Yes, you do, When you grow older Kami help those fools out there, they will never know what hit them." Said Minato, now being serious.

"Too late, with me having a hand in her up bring, she is already to much for those fools." Said Deadpool,

Minato frowned, "What have you taught her?"

"To defend herself, to not allow those fool in the village to get to her, Not to fall victim to their hate filled words, but most of all to protect herself if they attack her, she is more skilled then any of those Jonin and is almost Anbu level." Said Deadpool with a ''In your Face'' Look.

"I have taught her in the art of Genjustus and she has created her own style of Genjustus that is so deadly it is able to rip a body apart and Wade has allowed her to test it out on him so she could see what would happen to someone in real battle." Said Kurenai with pride in her voice well Minato looked sad,

"Daddy don't look so sad, I haven't lost all of my innocents, I still hold a little of it." Said Narumi as she smiled up at him.

With a heavy sigh a tear fell from Minato's eyes. "My poor Princess, please forgive your fool of a father." Minato begged his little girl.

"I can never hate you dad, I understand, I'm just sad I'll never know my mom." Said Narumi.

"You will one day, the real me sealed some of your mom's and my self's chakra in your seal, so If one day your seal ever weakens your mom and I will help you strength it." Said Minato well

Narumi grins at this idea,

"Sadly, I don't have much time, I must explain to you everything that I am able to, so listen closely." Said Minato well

Narumi looked at him with wonder in her eyes and her complete attention,

Minato just smiled at her and walked over to her and brushed his hand over her cheek.

"Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze you are the last heiress of two very powerful clans and the last of the Uzumaki's in the world that we know of. Your mom was a Princess in Uzu before it was destroyed, Her father was the kage there as well and your mother held a legendary sword that is sealed in that bright red scroll there, she was as skilled as any of the 7 legendary swordsman of the Mist, even more so in fact. Along with her sword is several scrolls on her kenjustus styles she used as well as scrolls on how to summon chains from your body that is used in sealing bijus and other demons. Also sweetie, Your mom has left you well off and in the purple scroll over there are the family jewels and heirlooms and several other scrolls that she never told me what's in them." Said Minato.

Narumi nodded her head and looked at the other scrolls,

"These scrolls are from me, they hold my justus and also a secret of my family no one knows.'' He grabbed the navy blue scroll and opens it to reveal something that looks like a family tree, ''this scroll tells of your great grandmother marrying into our clan from the Kurama Clan, thus making them blood relatives to the Namikaze Clan, your cousins if you will." Said Minato.

After exanimating the three further, and finding a certain name on it, Narumi narrowed her eyes at Minato, "I don't care for Yakumo Kurama, I had the displeasure of meeting her earlier today as well as watched her use a genjutsu to set fire to the Hokage tower." Narumi said in displeasure.

Kurenai for her part had a shock look on her face at this revelation, but then sighed as she looked over at her daughter, "That would explain Narumi being so gifted in the arts of Genjustus."

"Yes, in the orange scroll are the family Genjutsu's that only Narumi will be able to do, not even I was that gifted, But I really didn't care for it that much anyway, so I focused on our family justus instead. In the pink scroll, are all of our family justus, along with your mom and mines marriage certificate and I hope your birth certificate." Said Minato as he looked over at Sarutobi

who just nodded his head.

"But my chakra has come to its end and I must go, the gray scroll holds all you may wish to know, i love you Narumi and Happy Birthday sweetie." Said Minato as he went up in a poof of smoke.

 **¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤°•¤**

 **Cliff hanger. We leave you there and please stay tune for Chapter 5 in the near future.**

 **Later Kitties**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Reflections From The Past**

The memories from the Kage Bunshin no justus came flooding back to Minato's spirit, a frown formed on his face as he saw them.

"What is wrong Minato?" Said a haunting female voice,

"My Kage Bunshin just sent me the memories of meeting my 9 year old daughter, those idiots had gone against my wishes and treated my child as a demon and hurt her til she was finely adopted, and now is very powerful for her age." Said Minato as tears rolled down his cheeks, "She even forgave me, ME, the One person who doesn't deserve her forgiveness."

"Minato do not fear, your child has grown up strong and will over come all who will ever try to hold her down." Said The female voice.

"That is what Deadpool had told me, he and Kurenai have been caring for my child for the past 4 years." Said Minato.

"Deadpool?" Asked The female voice, "Yes, he has done well so far, he was even able to keep my child from truly becoming crazy." Said Minato. _"So he is with the child of prophecy, this I must see."_ Thought the female voice with a smile, "Very Well Minato, I will do something for you." Said The female voice.

"What will that be?" Asked Minato to the female voice,

"I shall go and aid in your child's raising and I will allow you to watch." Said The female voice to Minato's surprise and joy, nodding his head rapidly as the strange female voice disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts.

"Maybe form beyond the grave, I will be able to keep her safe." Thought Minato as he faded off into the darkness, a slightly happier man.

Else where, children's laughter could be heard and adults were talking,

"You have gone all out on this party Kurenai." Said Tsume, "Even my pup is enjoying himself chasing after the girls."

"Thank you Tsume-chan, I just wanted Narumi's party to be prefect." Said Kurenai as she looked over to all the kids.

Hinata had grown tired of running away from Kiba when she found one of the paintball guns Deadpool was setting out for the kids to play with, a

sweet but devious smile crossed her lips and she checked to see if the gun was loaded and luck would have it, it is, with purple pellets in the chamber.

"Narumi, Hinata, you two can't hide from me, i can smell you out." Shouted Kiba with in evil smile.

"That's what you think Kiba." Thought Narumi as she had Akamaru in her arms and was hiding under one of the tables that held her gifts,

Akamaru wagged his little tail not caring, he was just enjoying being held.

Looking from around the tree she had sunk up behind, Hinata peaked her head out and saw Kiba had his back to her, taking a deep breathers she ran out from behind the tree and began firing on Kiba.

Three shots hit him in the back, "Ahh!WHAT THE HECK!" Yelled Kiba, quickly turning around and saw the shy, quiet little Hyuuga holding a paintball gun.

Hinata's cheeks were a light rosy color, "I got you Kiba." Said Hinata.

Kiba was blinking at her with a feral grin on his lips, promising revenge for that stunt before hearing the sound of Deadpool's voice shouting,

"YO! KIDS LISTEN UP, IT'S TIME FOR THE PAINTBALL TOURNAMENT, EVERYONE GATHER AROUND AND I'LL HAND OUT GUNS AND NARUMI WELL CHOOSE IF IT'S A TEAMWORK GAME OR NOT!" and everyone ran to the table to get their gun. Narumi had Akamaru sitting on her head as she ran over to her best friend,

"Hinata." Said Narumi, making Hinata turn around to see her best friend who had a sweet smile as she held her gun in her hands.

"I see you found your gun." Said Narumi, "So were doing teams then?"

Hinata grinned and nodded her head in approval before are heroine ran over to her daddy. "Can we do girls vs. boys?" asked Narumi, making

Deadpool grinned, "Sure princess, but you do know your out numbered right?"

"Yeah, I know we are, but you taught both Hinata and I how to use a gun and our aim is 100% accurate." Said Narumi,

"You have a good point there. So, girls vs. boys then." Said Deadpool.

Both Kiba and Sasuke gave a cocky grin,

"Man we got this in the bag, five of us against the 4 of you." Said Kiba as he laughed.

Sakura and Ino both grinned,

"Forget about it dog breath we got it in the bag." Said Sakura and Ino unison,

Narumi was grinning as she walked to the side of the table and grabbed her dual custom paintball guns and pointed them at Kiba and Sasuke: One gun was white with a golden pocket watch painted on it with black bunny tracks well the other gun was tan with tea cups and bunny tracks on it, "The White Rabbit and March Hare have a VERY different story to tell."

Kiba's jaw hit the ground when seeing them, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Off to the sidelines, Tsume could only laugh at her foolish son, "Kurenai your daughter is an alpha and she isn't afraid to show it."

"You really think so?" Asked Kurenai.

"Oh, I know so, Look at how Akamaru is with her, he knows to fallow an alpha." Said Tsume.

"Narumi-chan is pretty good with a gun, she's tagged me every time we play and my snakes hate the games she plays with them." Said Anko.

Both women laughed at Anko's antics and turned to watch the kids break into their teams,

"We need to take down Narumi and Hinata quickly if we are going to win this." Said Sasuke,

Raising a lazy eyebrow Shikamaru yawn. "Our easier targets would be Ino and Sakura, for Narumi will destroy us if we went straight for her and judging with how easy Hinata got Kiba, she will be pretty tuff to beat."

"Come on man don't chicken out on us just yet." Said Kiba well

Chouji shook his head. "Shika is just pointing out the facts to you guys."

"That he is, we shouldn't be foolish enough to go after the two Stronger ones, but after the two weaker ones." Said Shino,

Everyone turned and looked at him.

" He's right, so we weed out Ino and Sakura and then we focus on the other two." Said Sasuke with everyone else nodding to the game plan. Meanwhile,

The girls gather around and just giggle. "So should we use the same game plan we used on your dad?" Asked Ino,

"Nah, they wouldn't know what hit them if we did that, also I forgot to reload the paintball grenades last night." Said Narumi.

"Awww…that sucks." Whined Sakura, but then

Deadpool walked up to the girls after he heard Sakura whining about something, "What's wrong girls?"

"Narumi forgot to load the paintball grenades last night." Said Sakura with a pound on her face,

"Oh, you mean these?" Asked Deadpool as he pulled out two belts loaded with paintball grenades.

"Man daddy you rock" Said Narumi,

"Yeah Mr. Wilson, you're the best." Said Hinata,

"Awww…..thank you girls." Said Deadpool as anime tears streamed down his cheeks, after a few minutes of those he dry them of and gave one set of paintball grenades to the girls and walked over to the boys.

"So guys, you know how to use those paintball guns right?" Asked Deadpool,

"Sure, how hard can it be? You just point and shoot right?" Asked Kiba.

Laughing and shaking his head Deadpool looked the boys over, "Your soooo dead." he said, making the boys look a bit scarred at that comment, then Shikamaru asked,

"Mr. Wilson, could you show us?",

"Sure, but I'm shocked you forgot how to use one of these from the last time you played with Narumi and Hinata." Said Deadpool,

"I really haven't but it would be good for the others to know." Said Shikamaru well

The others looked at him in shock,

"You've been paintballing with those two before?" Asked Kiba,

"This is too troublesome, but yes I have been and I watched their teamwork, it took 20 minutes for them to take him out." Said Shikamaru as he pointed Deadpool.

"I know I'm so proud of them and Pretty soon Narumi well be a better shot then me." Said Deadpool with little hearts floating around his head.

"What are you able to tell us about their style?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru,

"They have it down to the point they do not need to use hand signs, just with a look and nod they know what the other one is thinking." Said Shikamaru, "To be honest it's too troublesome."

Anko walked up to the group of girls going over their game plan, "So ladies, are you going to prove to the boys we are better then them?"

"Anko-chan!" Yelled Narumi, "Are you going to join us?"

"No way, I'm just going to Watch, It took forever to get that paint out of my trench coat last time we played." Said Anko,

"Awww…"Whined Narumi.

The boys looked over to see what was going on,

"This is bad if they get Anko to play, she might kill us." Said Kiba,

Shikamaru looked up and studied the group of girls and shook his head, "She isn't playing, but we still shouldn't let our guard down."

"Oh by the way boys, here are your paintball grenades." Said Deadpool.

"Our what?" Asked a puzzled Chouji,

"Paintball grenades, you see that pin there? You pull it and throw it, you have about a 5 to 10 second window before it goes off and you have to be out of its exposing path or your nailed with paint as well." Explained Shikamaru.

"Heck yeah, we got her there." Said Kiba,

"Nope, I gave the girls some too." Said Deadpool as he walked off laughing at the boys,

"Hn whatever , There is no way 4 girls can beat us all." Sasuke said Confidently.

"Well ladies, I'll leave you to your hunt… I mean game." Said Anko,

"Bye Anko-chan." Yelled the girls in unison.

"So, what do you think the boys are planning?" Asked Sakura,

"Most likely they will be going after you and Ino." Said Hinata,

"That's funny, they really think we are the weakest link." Said Ino,

"Well they have never seen you two play with us, only Shikamaru has any idea who they're up against because last time, he played with Hinata and I." Said Narumi,

"Well then, lets play their little game and surprise them." Said Sakura, in evil smirk on her face.

"OKAY LISTEN UP MAGGOTS, HERE ARE THE RULES, FIRST TEAM TO LOSE ALL THEIR MEMBERS FIRST, LOOSES. YOUR MISSION IS TO CAPTURE THIS FLAG FROM ME, DEADPOOL." Said Deadpool,

"Really daddy?" Asked Narumi,

"What can't I play too?" Cried Deadpool,

a sweat drop formed on everyone's heads.

"Baby, we should let the kids have this game, you can play the next one." Said Kurenai.

"Yeah daddy, it's pin the tail on Deadpool." Said Narumi as she grinned at him.

His eyes grew wide, "Really? I thought Narumi out grew that game." Said Deadpool,

"Well we could always pull out the crossbows and play it that way." Said Narumi, making

everyone looked at her like she's mad, and she returned the stares with a innocent smile.

"But, I think it would be a little more fun having daddy as the moving flag, So okay daddy you can play." Said Narumi,

"Yay." Shouted Deadpool as he took off running.

Kiba had a feral grin as he pointed his gun at Ino, "I got you now, Blondie." he said, but before he can pull the trigger,

Sakura was behind him and shot him behind the head, "Baka, you really should watch your back." She took off running with a giggling Ino, who turned around and stuck her tongue out at him well running,

the other boys had ran off without saying a word, abandoning him.

"Ouch that hurt!" Cried Kiba,

"Really pup, your going to cry about a little paint ball?" Asked Tsume,

"But moooooooooom, it hurt." whined Kiba at his disappointed mother,

"Be quiet pup and go after the girls." Ordered Tsume to her only son like a general orders a soldier, ''Y-Ye-Yes Sir'' Kiba said a bit scared of his mother.

Both Narumi and Hinata shared a look and grinned as they began firing at a cornered Sasuke, hitting him 6 times before he fell to the ground, growling in pain well they ran off.

Sasuke stared up at the sky, Trying to figure out what just happen.

Itachi looked at his little brother and just smirked at him, thinking to himself, _"That's what the little brat gets."_

Kiba came running up to Sasuke, "Man, your all pink, purple and baby blue, so uncool dude."

"Hn, just help me up dope." Growled Sasuke.

Kiba held a hand out to Sasuke and pulled him up to quickly, making him fly into the bushes next to him, "Sorry dude." Kiba just grinned and ran off.

"KIBA I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" Yelled Sasuke as he ran after him.

The girls huddled together behind the bushes plotting their next move, "So far our plan is working." Said Ino,

"Yeah it is, they will never know what hit them." Said Narumi as she pulled out one of the rainbow grenades. "This bad boy will win this for us in 15 seconds, Hinata go see what the boys are up to."

''Hai'' Hinata said, then popped her head out of the bushes and saw the boys gathered around the old oak tree. "Their by the old oak tree, now is our chance."

Nodding, Narumi got up and dashed towards the boys, "Hey guys."

They looked up just as she remove the pins and threw the paintball grenades at them, but before they could scramble out of the way it was too late, it had gone off and painted them in glittery rainbow paint, well

Sakura came running up behind Narumi holding the flag, "I got it." Said Sakura as she caught her breath.

Narumi open her eyes wide, "When did you get it? How did you get it?"

"I shot your dad in the groin area, he went down quick and I took the flag." Said Sakura Grinning.

Narumi grinned back. "All is fair in love and war."

Tsume grinned as she walked up to the boys, garden hose in hand "So pups, a bunch of little girls defeated you, how sad." She aimed the garden hose on them, spraying away all the paint and glitter, "You all did look cute in glitter tho."

Kurenai came up behind the grinning Tsume, trying to cover up her laughs, "Okay everyone, it's time for the cake and after that you can play some more."

"YAY!" Yelled all the kids unison

As Deadpool came crawling up to them in pain and is groin covered in paint.

"Umm Sakura, how many time did you shot my daddy?" Asked Narumi,

A blinking Sakura thought about it few seconds before answering with a sheepish smile, "About 10 times before he went down and wouldn't fight back."

Narumi deadpanned looking at her friend while the boys turned green like if they we're going to be sick.

"Don't you worry your little heads I'll be fine, if not, then someone avenge me." Said Deadpool all dramatic like.

Kurenai shook her head. "You'll be fine you big baby."

"Would you kiss it and make it better?" Asked Deadpool as she wagged his eyebrows at her, but then shrieked loudly in pain when Anko came up behind him and stepped on his back, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there Ero-Bonehead."

A dying grown came from Deadpool as a little spirit could be seen leaving his mouth.

"Daddy there is plenty of time for dying, but right now it's time for my cake, so get up before I shoot you." Said Narumi well approaching him and pointing a gun at him in warning.

The spirit reentered his mouth and he slowly pushed himself off the ground. "Are you sure your not my real daughter?"

"Daddy!" Cried Narumi.

Everyone walked up to the table with a large birthday cake in the shape of the Queen of Heart's Castle. The cake itself was Narumi favorite: A chocolate cake with a cream cheese filling and chocolate/Strawberry Icing.

Narumi's eyes lit up with joy, she only got to eat her favorite cake on her birthday or when did pretty good at the academy.

Kurenai placed eight candles on the cake's little towers and lit them up, "Okay everyone, time to sing the happy birthday song."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NARUMI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." everyone sang making

Narumi blush, she really like getting so much attention on herself.

After everyone sang Narumi blow out the candles and got the first piece with chocolate strawberry ice cream well everyone else got their pieces with ether chocolate or vanilla ice cream, and everyone enjoyed the cake, a lot.

"Man Narumi, I always love your birthday cakes." Said Kiba as Akamaru barked wagging his tail as he ate his little cake made by Kurenai, who made sure to put no chocolate in this one.

After everyone ate, all the kids ran off to play some more and watched Deadpool set up a huge tent for the sleep over,

"Mr. Wilson do you even know what your doing?" Asked Chouji.

"In truth my little chunckster, I haven't the foggiest clue what I'm doing. But I am not the one whose going to be sleeping here tonight." Said Deadpool.

Chouji shook his head and sat down next to Shikamaru. "Narumi's dad is nuts."

Shikamaru sighed. "You don't know the half of it, next week we begin his new class."

"I hope Narumi is in it, at least we can have her keep him under control." Said Chouji, ''Me to Cho, me to'' replied Shikamaru, but then both boys heard some growling nearby, Shikamaru looks over at his best friend thinking it was his stomach doing the growling, but Chouji shook his head, panic in his eyes, "That isn't me."

The growling grew louder and louder tell everyone could hear it, Narumi took out her desert eagle from a seal near her left ankle, ready to fire. She taped Hinata on her shoulder and gave her the silent signal to find its source, Hinata nodded her head in understanding and activated her Byakugan. What she saw shocked her.

"Na-Narumi, there are four giant panthers surrounding us, hiding in the bushes." Said Hinata with panic in her voice.

Deadpool stopped working on the tent when he saw his daughter pull out her gun, "What's up Princess?"

"Daddy, we got trouble, we are surrounded by a pack of unnormally large panthers." Said Narumi,

"The-irrrr the size of a horse." Said Hinata.

Deadpool raised an eyebrow at this and looked over his shoulder. Lucky for him, Kurenai had notice the change of mood of the kids and was wondering what was going on when Deadpool signaled her of the trouble and she nodded.

"We got trouble." Said Kurenai to

Tsume, Anko and the other parents present,

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Asked Anko,

"I don't know, but the kids are on edge and Narumi pulled out her guns." Said Kurenai.

"Kiba, do you think you can sniff out who our playmates belong to?" Asked Narumi,

Kiba nodded and both him and Akamaru sniffed the air, "I smell a girl, but I don't smell any Panthers, besides that damn cat Tora." replied Kiba in annoyance before noticing

Akamaru whimpering, "What is it boy?" Asked Kiba, Akamaru growled and barked a couple of times, "He says there are Panthers, but there is something strange about them."

Narumi nodded her head and looked at her daddy.

"Don't worry baby girl, daddy's got this." Said Deadpool. He dropped the tent pole and slowly pulled out his 1911 and walked to the bushes,

Just then one of the Panthers jumped out at him. "OH SHIT." Screamed Deadpool.

Before he knew it he was on the ground and the large cat had its mouth around his neck, its teeth ripping into his outfit.

Off to the corner stood a girl with shoulder length brown hair, It was Yakumo, she had a blank look on her face but the grin that crossed her lips was unnerving.

Kurenai and the others ran up to the kids to protect them from the other panthers as they made their way out of the bushes. Just then Kurenai saw the girl,

"Yakumo? What are you doing here?" Asked Kurenai, making the girl turn her blank stare at the woman before her, "Sensai? Why did you have my parents killed? Why do you want me sealed away from my remaining family?"

"Yakumo I don't know what your talking about? Your parents died in an accident, no one had them killed." Said Kurenai, making Yakumo laugh cruelly like a madwoman,

"That's rich sensai, Lie to me some more why don't you, both my parents were Jonin level ninjas, how could a house fire kill them?" Asked Yakumo.

"No one knows, it was a freak accident." Said Kurenai.

"Yakumo don't blame my mommy for what happen to your family." Said Narumi as she trained her guns on the two panthers circling her,

"She is your mother!? Then I should take her from you and you can feel how I do." Said Yakumo, making Narumi growl like a wild cat and fire her guns into the skulls of the two panthers. The force from the shots pushed them back, but they didn't go down, there wasn't any blood and the wounds disappeared like they weren't there. Narumi narrowed her eyes,

"What the hell, what kind of genjutsu are you using?" Asked Narumi with irritation in her voice.

"Hahaha, sensai it appears your daughter is better then you are at sensing genjutsu." Mocked Yakumo at Kurenai.

"Narumi be careful, something isn't right about this justus." Said Kurenai.

"I know mommy." Said Narumi as she pointed both her guns at the panther before her and emptied both clips into it,

The panther fell to the ground and slowly began to fade away. "Just as I thought, daddy, werewolf defense tactic." yelled Narumi at her father,

Just then Deadpool breaks free of the panther holding him with a punch to its eyes and pulls out his mini submachine gun and emptied two whole clips into the belly of the beast, lying on the ground, "Dammit, I hate those damn things." yelled Deadpool irritated,

Narumi then turned her piercing gaze at Yakumo as she unsealed two mini submachine guns from her left wrist, "Girly, you have to the count of 10 to get the hell out of here or I'm sending you on a one way trip to meet Kami."

Yakumo glared at Narumi as she stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

The last two remaining panthers ran at Narumi as she pulled the trigger of both Machine guns, emptying the clips on both big cats as they fade away into nothingness.

 **Okay kits I'm leaving you all here to wonder what happens next.**

 **Later kitties**


	6. Chapter 6

_We like to thank you all for your reviews and likes of LP._

 _We do not or will we ever own Naruto or Deadpool._

 _So please sit back and enjoy the next installment of LolitaPool._

 **Chapter 6**

Kurenai ran over to her daughter in worry, "Narumi, are you okay?" She said while looking over her daughter with terror in her eyes. Never once did she believe Yakumo would attack her family like this, guess she was wrong.

Looking up at her mommy, Narumi grinned, "Yeah mommy I'm fine, don't worry, anyways daddy is the one who got the worst of it." she said as they both looked over Deadpool as he cries about how the tent was destroyed and now the sleepover camping is ruined. "Man! I was so hoping to scare the crap out of the kitties tonight with my awesome ghost stories around the camp fire." He said as he hung his head and more tears streamed down his masked face, but Shikaku came over to comfort him.

"It will be fine Wade, I have an extra tent, I'll go get it." Said Shikaku as laid a lazy hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Really?" Asked Wade as his tears vanished and he was floating in the air all happy, ''Yes really, stay here and I'll get it " he said and left to get the tent. "Wonderful we can have an awesome campfire with roasted marshmallows and make some s'mores." Wade said, making all the fathers just laughed at his antics and shook their heads.

"So troublesome, I haven't figured out who is more troublesome out of you and your daughter." Stated Shikaku as he returned with the tent,

"Well that's easy, it's me, while she's short and adorable, I'm annoying and I still warm my way into your hearts, just ask Kurenai and Spidey." Said Deadpool.

Shikaku just shook his head at his craziness and helped put up the new tent.

"I'm so excited for this sleepover, I can hardly wait til we start telling ghost stories." Narumi said excitedly, but then turned serious as she looked up at her mommy and saw that she was preoccupied with something. "Umm mommy, are you ok?" She asked, snapping Kurenai out of her thoughts

"Oh yes sweetie, why is that?" answered Kurenai willing smiling down at her daughter,

"Well, you just looked Preoccupied about something, what is it?" asked Narumi with curiosity in her eyes, ''Its nothing sweetie, just had my head in the clouds.'' Answered Kurenai with a smile, but Narumi was wise for a 8 year old, she saw through that fake smile. ''That Yakumo girl was the source of your thoughts wasn't it? Why does she hate you so?'' asked/accused Narumi, making Kurenai's smile drop a bit.

"I'm afraid that it is a questions to personal to answer you Honey." Said Kurenai as she looked away, making Narumi move away from her said with a frown and determine to discover the truth, one way or the other.

"Baby, the question isn't so hard to answer, but I'm guessing you won't give any answers to me ether." Said Deadpool as he popped up behind his wife with a very large box in his hands and having heard the whole conversation, his statement made Kurenai smile sadly at him and shake her head no. "I'm sorry Wade, but I'm unable to answer you or Narumi at the moment." She answered. Wade wasn't happy about it ether, but accepted her desire to keep it secret, for now anywhere "That's fine love, Narumi and I well know the answer sooner or later."

Deadpool said with a grinned behind his mask as he moved away from his Slightly worried wife, to his sweet little daughter, who was having a conversation with Hinata in a corner (Guess what their talking about, LOL), "Hey kiddo, ready for your surprise gift I got for you while I was away?" Deadpool asked well interrupting the girl's talk, making Narumi's eyes grow huge and nod her head rapidly. ''OH YES, YES, YES, GIVE ME, GIVE ME, GIVE ME'' begged Narumi as she was reaching out for the box, who shook once more and hisses and growls could also be heard from within, making everyone back away in fear except for Narumi and Deadpool.

Finally, Narumi pulled the box out of her father's hands and set it down before her, everyone gathered around, wondering what was in the box and why it was moving on its own, Even Akamaru yipped a few times in curiosity.

Narumi ripped back the wrapping and tore the box open, inside the box with a big purple bow around its neck, lies a black fur kitten with purple stripes, eyes the color of bright amethyst and looking VERY irritated, "Its about bloody time you let me out child, I wasn't sure I would last for long." Spoke the kitten well.

A grin was slowly appearing on Narumi's lips, She has heard of nin-cats that could speak, but thought of them as just stories you told kids before bedtime, but one would figure she would know better with Tsume's nin-dogs speaking as if they where summons and not regular trained dogs.

"Are you just going to sit their child, or are you going to let me out of this box ?" Questioned the kitten, but all he got was a squeal that escaped Narumi's lips as she pulled the kitten from the box in a ruff manner and hugged the poor thing in a death grip, "DADDY HE'S ADORABLE! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" Narumi yelled as she jumped around with the kitten in her grasp and Oddly enough everyone heard purring coming from the cat and not screams of pain or gasps for air.

"Yes! It likes her." Said Deadpool all excited, which only made the others look at him in confusion until he elaborates to them,"Heu the old woman who sold me the cat, told me he would only bond with her if he felt something special within her and also if she was a master in genjutsu." Deadpool explained, everyone awed in understand but Kurenai still looked at him with a raised eyebrow of confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Simple, this nin-cat is very rare with how it is able to speak, he was also breeded from nin-cats that are used by specialists in genjutsu, because of that particular detail, this little fella hasn't found anyone to bond with sense there are no true Masters of Genjutsu anymore." Deadpool finished explaining.

Kurenai Understood better now and smiled at him for his nice choice of gift, but then scowled at what he just said. "Heeeey! How can she say their is no Genjutsu Masters anymore? I'm a genjutsu Master." she complained, but all Deadpool did was sheepishly rubbing his right hand behind his head. "Sorry babe, I'm just telling you what she told me, besides do you really want a moody kitten for a ninja partner?" he asked, making a smirk crept across Kurenai's lips, "No thank you, I already have my hands full with you, so I don't need you finding me an insane nin-pet." She said well leaning over and kissed her husband's cheek.

Hinata giggled at the scene before running over to her best friend. "Narumi, what are you going to name the little guy?" Hinata asked as both she and Narumi looked down into the kitten's amethyst eyes, as if looking into the cat's very soul. Then, a small grin crept across Narumi's lips at the perfect name she found for her cat, "Your name from this day on will be Akumu, My adorable little nightmare." Narumi declared.

"Akumu, I like it, I am glade you didn't go with fluffy or Mr. Boots." Said Akumu with a mischievous look in his eyes as he jumped onto Narumi's head and laid down on it. Just then, Kiba and the others came running up to Narumi and Hinata, wanting to catch a good look at the cat, "So cool, I can't believe your dad got you a nin-cat." Said Kiba while Akamaru sniffed the air near Narumi's head and happily barked, making Akumu narrow his eyes at him. "Look here dog, I will only play with you if we play my kind of games, got that." Akumu said before he vanished from Narumi's head, well most of him anyway, all that remained of the cat that still up their was a large floating cat grin, something that made Akamaru bark in fear and hid inside Kiba's jacket, making Kiba looked down into his jacket and at the poor little scared pup.

"Poor little guy, did Akumu scare you with his illusion?" Questioned Kiba, earning a small bark of affirmation from Akamaru and a scowl of disapproval from Narumi to Akumu, ''Bad Kitty, bad, bad, bad, you don't scare the pets of my friend like that, understood!?'' Scolded Narumi after she catch the cat and shakes him a bit while talking, compelling him to give Akamaru a not-so-sincere apology which seems to satisfy the masses anyway. A few minutes later, the party resumed strong, but as it went on, nobody saw the three shadows watching from three different positions, all 6 eyes laid on the same person, Narumi.

An evil grin crossed the lips of one of the shadows: a masked man wearing a pair of pirate boots, _'That will do for now.'_ He thought as he stepped back into the shadows, vanishing within the dark alleyway he once stood in.

On top of a tree just outside the backyard, the second shadow: a woman with a cloak which shadowed her face and helped her blend into the shadows within the tree branches was grinning at what she's seeing, _"His daughter really is special, and to think that nut has done a pretty good job raising her, her father would be proud."_ Thought the cloaked woman as she vanished into the shadows.

Off to the left on top the roof of the house stood the third shadow: a man with grey hair and wearing a Jonin vest over his clan robes, _"That girl, How did she even know how to defeat that genjutsu? Let alone figure it out so quickly? Only those of the Kurama clan know that secret and even then have issues dispelling it."_ Thought the older man as he just watched on, lost in his own thoughts of what had just transpired not that long ago.

2 hours later.

Narumi and her friends gathered around the camp fire to start the Camping Sleepover, Itachi and Deadpool builds the fire while Anko, Kurenai and Tsume brought out some drinks and marshmallows gram crackers and chocolate to make s'mores, they put the three trays down and looked over at the guys, making sure nothing went wrong.

"Wade? You and Itachi almost done with what your doing?" asked Kurenai.

"You bet honey bunch, We're just getting the sticks for roasting the marshmallows." Said Deadpool as he came back with several long sticks to stick the Marshmallows into and took his seat the center of the campfire along with the other adults who settled down, ''Here you go everyone, take your stick and start roasting'' proclaimed Deadpool, making everyone cheer out loud and start roasting, drinking and snacking away.

30 minutes later.

Everyone had their fill of campfire snacks and were ready for the next step of camping, "Daddy, are you going to start telling us ghost stories soon?" Narumi asked, making Sasuke and Kiba both looked at each other grinning, for the two had been planning to get the girls back for earlier and thought it would be funny to scare them during the ghost stories, "Hehe, this will be prefect, that nut job will have some kind of the scariest story to tell us and the girls will be so freaked out when we get them." Kiba just nodded his head in approval.

But, unknown to them, the girls have heard their plans and already got the other guys to help out in their little prank,

"Alright kitties, we'll begin shortly with my tales of horror, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.'' Deadpool said in a creepy voice/laughter with a flashlight under his face, making him look scarier and making the kids shake in fear and the adults role their eyes at him. ''But, first everyone make sure your all nice and toasty, the weather might get a little chilly around the fire tonight." Said Deadpool, his voice back to normal and all the kids ran back into the house and change into their warmer pj's for the camping trip and raced back out, the girls had gathered under a huge blanket Narumi had brought with her as the boys gathered under the other one Sasuke brought out.

Once everyone is settled, Deadpool grinned as he held the flashlight under his chin once more, ready to scare them witless ''Ok, this story maybe true or it might be a movie I saw but you truly don't know, So listen and find out.

It happened one Autumn night, these two guys were out walking down a dirt road in England in the middle of the night, but in the woods, they heard growling and howling...''

As Deadpool was engrossed in his story, Sasuke and Kiba snuck out from under the blanket and crept into the shadows, but out of the corner of her eye, Narumi saw the two boys sneak off, and went to tap Hinata on her shoulder to get her attention, "Hey, their on the move, tell the others." She whispered to Hinata, making her nod and tell the others. All the girls grinned and Ino leaned over to Shino and whispered, "Plan werewolf is a go." Shino nodded and told the other boys what to do as he let a few of his bugs go, to commence the plan.

"Are you sure this will scare them?" Asked Kiba.

"Yeah, it will, so shut up and help me get on your shoulders." Said Sasuke as he put on the ghost mask and the black robe, then Kiba lean down and Sasuke climbed onto his shoulders and close the robe, creating the perfect ghost. Seeing all that they needed to see, Shino's bugs came back and told him everything the boys we're doing and relied the details to Narumi, who after knowing what to expect, sneaked away from the blanket without being spotted, snaked behind those 2 bozzos and did several hand signs for a genjutsu, making three werewolves appeared behind the two boys and hide behind the nearby tree to watch the show with a dark giggle.

As both boys are getting ready to pounce, they both giggled thinking they would scare them good, but then heavy breathing could be heard behind them.

"Kiba, stop breathing so heavily." Whispered Sasuke harshly.

"It's not me, I thought it was you." Whispered Kiba back, both boys having the same thought that, if it wasn't Sasuke or Kiba breathing so Heavily, then... was the collective thoughts of both boys before turning around and froze in fear.

Behind them stood 1 Black werewolf with green eyes, grinning at the two boys as he and two other white werewolves with blue eyes looked at them as if they where dinner, ''hehehe, Easy their now, good...doggies'' Kiba said well trying to prevent the wolf from attacking, ''Eat him, Eat him'' Sasuke whispered well pointing at a disbelieving Kiba, but all that got the boys was a predatory smirk from the Black wolf before he gave the signal to attack and both white wolves chased after the two screaming boys.

"AHHHH! MOMMMMYYYYYYY!" Screamed Kiba, Just then a shiver ran down Tsume's back as she saw her son and Sasuke running away from the wolves and slowly shook her head with a grin on her face, "That boy, I swear." said Tsume. Seeing what is happening,

Deadpool stopped telling his story and began laughing so hard, he fell off his stump, rolling around, "Oh this is priceless, I got to take a picture of this." said Deadpool as he took out a Camera and started taking Pictures.

Back with the scared boys.

Both where still running strong and away from the beasts, but the black wolf made a jump for it and landed on little Sasuke, making them drop and roll on the ground a bit before coming to a stop. Gaining back his sense from the fall, Sasuke looked up and turned white as he saw the black wolf looking at him with a predatory smile, it's sharp teeth glowing from the moon light and making Sasuke pissed in his shorts before fainting. The wolf chuckled at that before moving away from Sasuke's with disappointing shake his head and disappeared, leaving the 2 white wolves to deal with Kiba, "Akamaru fang over fang." Yelled Kiba at Akamaru as they both fought back against the 2 white werewolves, taking out one of them in the process, but still has to deal with the second one.

Narumi giggled as she watched Kiba fight back and Sasuke pass out like a girl, "You know little one, I think we are going to be very good friends." Purred Akumu in approval of such a prank.

"Narumi, This is by far the best prank you've played on them." Said Hinata as everyone gathered around the two giggling girls to watch this hilarious show unfold. But then Kurenai came running out of the house after hearing the yells of terror and the growls of vicious animals, "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT HAPPENED?!" she said well having a panicked looked on her face along with Anko just behind her, but both stopped dead in their tracks and started laughing at the sight in unconscious Sasuke who has clearly wet his shorts and of a white werewolf licking Kiba's face.

 **Okay kitties please enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for reading and enjoying the latest chapter. Like always we do not own Naruto or Deadwood or anything else that has been placed into the story._

 **Chapter 7**

 _Unwanted Drama From Self Pronounced Queen of Hearts_

Unkai Kurama had gone home from watching what had transpired during the party between Yakumo and Narumi and this situation troubles him greatly.

 _"How could this child know the secret of the Kurama clan? No one outside the clan knows of our secrets, not even the Hokage."_ Unkai thought, _"I must speak with Lady Iracebeth at once."_ Unkai thought as walked to lady Iracebeth's Home while taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, for he knew nothing good would come from this meeting and he would only anger her with this news, after all she is the last and only surviving elder, in her eyes she was the Queen and all others were her pawns, taking her rightful place to govern all within the clan and the head of the clan would have no say with her actions. She was the embodiment of ungovernable passion- a blind and aimless Fury.

Once he arrived at the Lady Iracebeth home, he alerted the guard at her gate of his presence, "Tell Lady Iracebeth that Unkai Kurama is here seeking an audience with her." The guard at the gate nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves, only to reappear just minutes later.

"Lady Iracebeth will see you Unkai." Spoke the guard as he open the gate doors, on the other side stood a young woman with light brown hair and honey brown eyes in a purple kimono waiting for him, she bowed and turned away from him as she guided him through the garden leading to the main house.

In the front of the house, seated on the porch was a silver haired woman with vibrant blue eyes glaring at the man before her in distaste, with a wave of her hand the young woman bowed and walked away heading back into the main house, while the icy blue eyes of the woman glared at him even harder, "What is it that you wish to speak of to me Unkai?" The woman demanded, her eyes never leaving him and waiting to hear what he had to say.

He bow to her and looked back up to meet her icy stare, "I have some troubling news, Lady Iracebeth." Unkai said, sparking Iracebeth's interest, "What is so troubling that you must bother me with it?"

"I believe that Narumi Uzumaki-Wilson... caries the Kurama bloodline." Said Unkai, never breaking eye contact with her in fear of upsetting her.

"What do you mean by that? How could that bastard child carry our bloodline?" asked a shocked Lady Iracebeth, "I demand you explain the meaning of this now!

Unkai slowly nodded his head to the elder's demand, "Yes Milady, this Narumi girl fought against Yakumo this afternoon. Yakumo used **Panther Wraiths** against the girl, but she knew how to defeat the genjutsu and told this Deadpool to treat it like **''Werewolf Pack''** , what ever that is, and Complained about how he hated this attack the girl named. After that, Two of the Panthers attacked Deadpool and one attacked Narumi, this dispatched her'd by hitting in the stomach and making it vanish quickly." Said Unkai, making Iracebeth nod like she was lost in thought, _'Theirs only one that I know that married outside of the Kurama clan, it was that damn Mirana Kurama who married Aki Namikaze, but Minato died 9 years ago after the Kyūbi attack so it couldn't be him, unless...'_ At that thought, Iracebeth's eyes grew huge and Furious.

Unkai watched her facial reaction change and saw something hit her and she didn't look please with whatever it was, "Lady Iracebeth is everything alright?"

"No everything isn't alright, if I am correct, then that demon child is of the Kurama bloodline." Stated Iracebeth in disdain, making Unkai looked at the woman with confusion and disbelief , "What do you mean Milady? Such a thing is impossible" He said.

"Silence you idiot, do not tell me what is impossible or not , Yuu! come here at once" Shouted/Ordered Iracebeth.

Just then, a young boy about the age of 9-10 years old with long brown hair and honey colored eyes appeared at the sliding door behind Iracebeth. "You have called for me grandmother?"

"Yes my boy, as you know, you are the hope of our family, carrying on are ancient Genjutsu Bloodline and holding higher clan status within the clan's Council and as such, you are to take a mission tomorrow and test the one I'm sending you to deal with." Said Iracebeth.

"I understand grandmother, but who will I be testing?" Questioned Yuu, making A dark smirk cross his Grandmother's lips as she looked over the boy and back at Unkai, "You will be testing a girl named Narumi Uzumaki-Wilson." she said, making the boy's eyes narrow. "Why would I waste my time with the freak from my class?" You could hear the bitterness in his voice at his reply, for he hated Narumi for showing him up in class just two days ago in taijustus, "She is also the reason why I wasn't able to become close to the Hyuga heiress." he complained, making Iracebeth narrowed her eyes while looking at her grandson. "So, she is the one that had you all upset the other day?"

"Hn, that girl is nothing but trouble, why do I have to waste my time with her outside of the academy?" Demanded Yuu.

"Yuu, you will do as told and not question my authority." Spat out Iracebeth. Her blue eyes taking on more of an icy glare, making Yuu take a step back and nervously nodding his head. "Yes grandmother, please forgive me for my out burst." Begged Yuu lightly, but Iracebeth waved her hand at the boy like nothing happened.

"But grandmother, What is the reason to this test?" inquired Yuu.

"That girl went up against your cousin Yakumo and defeated the girl, Yakumo had used the **''Panthers Wrath''** technique to kill her, but Narumi easily dispatched the attacking creatures and told her father how to kill them, by referencing a different attack." Said Iracebeth as she watched her grandson's expression, showing a look shock and surprise, no one within the clan could ever best Yakumo and he came close to succeed only once, but it ended in horrible defeat and Humiliation for him,

"Very well, I shall go up against Narumi tomorrow, will It be consider a clan challenge or just a genjutsu challenge?" Questioned Yuu well Iracebeth had a thoughtful look on her face to her grandson's question. "I suggest you challenge her as a genjutsu master, for I know the other clan heirs will be around when I send you and I want them to see how foolish and weak this girl really is." Said Iracebeth with sadistic glee.

With that Yuu nodded his head and stepped back into the main house and closed the sliding door, then Iracebeth looked back at Unkai. "You will take me to see this battle tomorrow."

"Hai, Lady Iracebeth." Said Unkai as he bowed his head and left the garden and Iracebeth to her thoughts.

 _"Tomorrow we will see how my grandson fairs against my twin sister's great granddaughter."_ Thought Iracebeth as a dark smirk crossed her lips, after that she vanished from where she sat in a swirl of beautiful red rose petals. A gentle breeze pick up one of the petals and blows it across the village to where it landed in front of Narumi, who spotted it and picked it up to feel the silky texture of the petal between her fingers. Just then a small grin crossed her lips as she looked over at Hinata and said "Tomorrow holds many promises and surprises, I shell be ready for whatever the breeze sends my way."

Hinata looked at her best friend with wonder and curiosity in her pale lavender eyes. "Narumi, you speak as if you know what is laying in wait for you tomorrow." she said, making Narumi grinned, "It's a feeling that has overcome me from this petal, and I feel as if I am finely reaching the bottom of my rabbit hole." She said as she held up the red rose petal in her hand for Hinata to see.

''But, how can a Petal tell you all that?'' Hinata replied even more confused, Just then the petal turned to dust and disappeared from Narumi's hand like it was never their, making Hinata gasp in shock and Narumi smile cryptically ''You well see my friend, you well see'' She said, making Hinata simply nod before both girls hit the tent and went to sleep with the others.

The next morning.

Narumi woke up early and snuck out of the tent, she had risen with the sun and with a smile she climbed up a tree and watched the golden rays of the sun come up over the Hokage Monument.

"So, little one we will begin your training with me today on a new genjutsu." Said Akumu as he appeared next to her.

"Hmm…Sure, but maybe you could also help me further develop one of my Genjutsu." Suggested Narumi as she looked over at the kitten who just grinned, "I did enjoy the Genjutsu from last night and I have a feeling there are more deadlier then that, but I also want to teach you the **Cheshire Cat Grin Technique.** " he said.

Peaking Narumi's interest. ''Sounds cool, how does it work?'' she asked. "Its Simple, after doing the proper hand seals, your whole body vanishes except for your mouth which turns into a giant grin, the grin is used to taunt and tease the opponent so they lose their cool and become sloppy. Thus making it easier to move in for the kill." Explained Akumu, making Narumi giggle and nod in understanding. "Then we will begin training after everyone goes home." Narumi announced, making Akumu nod and sat next to her watching the sun rise.

On the other side of the village, Yuu woke up and was preparing for his battle against Narumi. "That foolish girl will not know what hit her after I'm done with her." Yuu said arrogantly, thinking he would have the upper hand.

In the garden.

Iracebeth was doing her morning Tai Chi, slowly focusing her chakra and calming her spirit with each flawless move.

Meanwhile, Unkai slowly made his way to Lady Iracebeth's home, wondering if this was a good idea, but put that thought aside, for He needs some advice from her and he needs to let her know what has happened. _"Maybe I should have spoken to the Hokage before speaking to her, but the Hokage was there and saw the battle, at no point during the battle did he move to help or stop it, does he know something we don't?"_ This thought plagued his mind and many other thoughts as well, nothing was adding up to him, nothing made any sense anymore.

Several minutes later, he arrived at the gate, where the guard nod at Unkai and allowed him through. Unkai simply smiled back at the guard and walked the same path as the night before, where he founds Lady Iracebeth doing her morning Tai Chi.

"Lady Iracebeth, I have arrived as you ordered me too." Stated Unkai.

Slowly Iracebeth finished her last move and opened her vibrant blue eyes to look at the man before her. "Good, we will be leaving shortly." She said well walking over to a small table where a tea pot and cup awaited her, slowly she raise the cup to smell the rich aroma of the jasmine tea.

Just then, Yuu appeared in the garden, all dressed and ready for his challenge. "Grandmother, I am ready." He said. ''Good, you may go once you have your breakfast, you well need the energy'' Iracebeth said well her grandson sits besides her, and a servant brings them food for 3. Well they eat, Unkai looked between them in silent dread.

 _"I have a really bad feeling about this."_ He thought as continues to eat in silence.

Meanwhile back at the sleepover.

Deadpool was opening the backdoor to wake up the kids for breakfast, he clapped and rubbed his hands together as he thought of ways to scare them awake, "Morning daddy." Came Narumi's voice from above him, he Looked up and grinned at her sight. "Morning Princess, Did you sleep well?" Deadpool asked as Narumi jumped down from the tree to her daddies arms. "Yes I did daddy, and you get to help me learn a new genjutsu later." Said Narumi with a sweet smile across her lips, something that a nerves Deadpool and makes him raise in eyebrow to. "Really? Ok then if you really need to. Just tell me it's nothing like the others." Pleaded Deadpool.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head, its not, but still may not like it." Said Akumu as he appeared on Deadpool's shoulder.

The comment that cat made was making Deadpool a bit uneasy and depress, "Maaaaan, so its going to be one of these techniques, oh joy!" Said Deadpool as his shoulders slump a little in defeat and discouragement,

"Oh man up well you, It will be fun, promise." Said Akumu as he disappeared from His shoulder and on to his other shoulder, but his words did nothing in making Deadpool feel better about this. Narumi for her part, just giggled at her daddy and Akumu's antics, but then decided to cheer her father up.

"So daddy, how are you planning to wake everyone up?" Questioned Narumi as she could see her father cheering up and having a devilish grin cross his lips,

"Well my little flower, I was thinking about laying down next to Sasuke without my mask and gently Wake him up so I can scar him for life with my beauty." Said Deadpool as little horns appeared on his head and laughs evilly. Narumi thought about his idea for a moment and then shook her head, "Daddy, I don't think he could handle that, He did pee his pants from just one of my werewolves, and it was just a Genjutsu, so I can't imagine the psychological damages he would get just by seeing your face, not to mention Mommy would be really mad at you." Narumi said, ''Yeaaaah, your right, its not Worth your mother's wrath even if it would be funny, let me think of something else'' Deadpool said well adopting the position of the ''Thinking Man'' to come up with a better idea, it took him a few minutes, but he final had in idea "I got it, go get me a Megaphone would you sweetie?" Asked Deadpool to which Narumi nodded and ran back in the house to get what her father requested. A few minutes later, Narumi came back with the megaphone and handed it over to Deadpool, he then went to the tent and slowly opens it to creep Inside and sees all the sleeping kids. _'Awwww, look at them, their are sleeping so peacefully, so soundly, but not for long hehehehehehehe.'_ Thought Deadpool before pressing the button on the Megaphone and shouted: **"I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BIG PAPA!"** making all the kids jump straight up into the air, screaming and covering their ears, some even tried to run out of the tent thinking they were being attacked by a monster. As for Narumi and Akumu, they just stood outside the opening of the tent, laughing so hard they had fallen to the ground.

But Narumi took deep breathes, slowly regained her composure and stood back up, but couldn't help but have a huge grin across her lips, even Akumu was grinning as he himself stopped laughing, "Daddy, that was so funny." Said Narumi between giggles as her friends looked over at her with glares. Hinata looked a little upset at her best friend as she walked over Narumi and punched her on the arm. "I thought we agreed if your dad plays any tricks on use during the sleepover and you knew, you would wake me up." Said Hinata as she pouted at her best friend.

"Troublesome blonde, troublesome nut job." Said an annoyed Shikamaru as he stood up and helped his best Chouji up. "Come on man let's get something to eat before crazypool does something else." Chouji just nodded and fallowed his best friend into the house, were Kurenai stood at the kitchen back door and she didn't look so please with her husband and daughters antics, "Wade Wilson!" Kurenai yelled, making Deadpool snapped his head back to the tent opening, "CRAP!" he said as he slowly walked out of the tent and looked over to his wife, "aha, yes honey lips?" Deadpool said first.

"I thought I asked you to wake them up, **NOT TTRAUMATIZE THEM!** " Growled Kurenai as she took out a Katana and pursuit him, ready to slice and dice the man well he runs away screaming like a girl and saying **''I'm Sorry''** over and over again well Narumi and Akumu laughed their heads off at this.

Elsewhere

In the main room of the Kurama estate, Iracebeth looked over at her grandson and grinned. "My dear boy, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes grandmother, I am ready to show that disgrace of a kunoichi what it is to be a true Genjutsu Master." Said Yuu with a smug grin on his face, meanwhile Unkai was deeply regretting this by the second. _'This brat has no idea what he is in for.'_ Thought the aged man, "Shall we go Lady Iracebeth?"

"Yes, I am eager to get this farce over with." Said Iracebeth as they left the compound and walked to the Wilson residence, during this whole walk Unkai was lost in his thoughts, watching as Lady Iracebeth inflated her grandsons ego.

 _Well kitties we leave you with that. How will this next chapter turn out. Will Yuu be forever fooled to believe he is Kami's gift to the world or will our little Lolita prove him wrong?_

 _We'd like to think all of you for your likes and fallows._

 _We have one pairing already planned for Narumi. But, for now I will leave you all to wonder who it is. I don't want to spoil the surprise._


	8. Chapter 8

_We'd like to thank all of you who have Liked, Fallowed, Review._

 _We hope you enjoy this new chapter of LolitaPool._

 _As always we do not own Naruto nor Deadpool. So please sit back and enjoy._

 **Chapter 8**

 _Crazy Fox to Sane Bunny_

A dark grin crossed Yuu's lips as he thought to himself. _'Once and for all, the little freak will know her place in this village. Nobility before trash.'_ He though as he fallowed the two adults ahead of him.

Unkai sighed as he listen to Lady Iracebeth proclaim that her grandson would be the winner of this little battle of Genjutsu, but unknown to them. Yakumo was in the shadows fallowing them. She heard their little plan and was curious to see if her cousin Yuu could hold his own against the psycho little blonde Lolita.

 _'I sure hope grandmother hasn't inflated his ego to much.'_ Thought Yakumo as she kept to the shadows and tried her best to keep her thoughts away from her last Genjutsu battle. _'That girl should never have known how to defeat my panthers in the first place. Who or What the hell is she.'_ She thought angrily, but was snapped out of it when she heard Lady Iracebeth speak.

"Yuu, you are the pride of our clan. If Yakumo hadn't been such a failure in trying to eliminate that Wilson girl, she would have been the pride of our clan as well." Said Iracebeth to her Grandson, making him look up to his grandmother. "But, I thought Yakumo was still the clan's pride despite that failure?" He asked.

Unkai looked at the older woman next to him, he himself was shocked to hear this as well. "But, I thought that when Yakumo gets better, she would take her place as the new clan head?" He asked, making Iracebeth laughed at his questioned. "The girl is far to weak to hold such title and power, at best she will become a breeder in the future." Said the heartless Queen of the Kurama Clan.

This made Yakumo and Unkai clench their fists tight. _'How dare she go against the wish of the Clan head.'_ Thought Unkai.

 _'Father was right when he said the Red Queen would do anything for power.'_ Thought Yakumo to herself.

Unkai looked up at the clear early morning sky. _'I wish the White Queen would return.'_ Thought the man as he sighed and kept walking while Iracebeth just kept on laughing. "As the only remaining Elder of the clan I have the power to push for a new clan head If Yakumo proves unworthy of the title." She said well looking over her shoulder to Yuu and then turned to Unkai again.

"Don't you have a daughter as well who showed great promises in Genjutsu?" Asked Iracebeth, making Unkai look at the woman and studied her face and eyes and would swear he saw a flash of red in them. "I do. My daughter Kya has shown great promise, but she is only 9 years old and is a little worried about joining the Academy. I thought of just allowing her to become whatever she pleases." Said Unkai.

"That will not do, she will enter the Academy tomorrow. If she has shown promise then she will be train as a Ninja to help our clan grow and retake what we have lost." Proclaimed Iracebeth as she gave her order to the poor man.

Wilson home.

While the other kids were talking between each other and enjoying breakfast, Narumi was looking out the window, lost in her own little world. Shikamaru was the first to notice her behavior and stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Narumi, why are you staring out the window?" Asked Shikamaru as he passed some bacon to Chouji. Hearing Shika talking to her.

Narumi looked over at him with unfocused eyes, but they slowly began to clear out. "Huh?" She asked.

"Narumi, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, making her grin at him and look back at the window. "Something is coming, something that I can't shake off." She told him.

Hinata looked up from her breakfast. "Does it have anything to do with that rose petal from last night?" She asked her best friend, making Narumi nod to the question. "What rose petal?" Asked Sakura.

"Last night after she scared Sasuke and Kiba, a red rose petal landed right in front of her." Said Hinata as she turned and looked at Narumi. "Just by holding the petal she said something was going to happen today and she can't wait to see what it is." She told the others, then blinked her pale lavender eyes as she saw a grin slowly form on Narumi's lips before she turned away her best friend and the others. "I need to get dressed now." She told them as she shot out of her chair and ran up to her room.

Kurenai came into the dinning room with some milk. "Here you go guys…Hey where is Narumi?" She asked the others.

"Troublesome blonde, Naru went to get dressed. She's going on about something is coming and she has to be ready for it." Said Shikamaru with a heavy sigh.

Just then, Deadpool comes walking into the room. "Why is my little Princess raiding my gun locker for rubber bullets?" He asked as he looked at the others.

In Narumi's room,

Narumi gathered up her clothes and darted into the bathroom. Within minutes she was back out and dashing over to her daddies office and opening his ammos case, pulling out 3 boxes of rubber bullets and 4 empty clips for her guns. Walking over to his desk, she opens the boxes to take out the bullets and begins loading the clips. Once loaded, Narumi looks up and smiles as she sees her twin guns sitting on the desk as well. _'Hmm…daddy must have been checking to see if I have cleaned my guns properly.'_ Thought Narumi.

Quickly she took out her clips and made sure there wasn't any bullets in the guns chambers before putting the clips in and attaches the guns on her belt. Just then, Deadpool walked into the office and looked at his little minion. "So my little minion, what's going on?" He asked her.

Narumi looked up and grinned at her daddy. "Something is coming and I need to be ready for it." She told him.

"Oh? When did my little minion become a psychic?" Deadpool asked his daughter while looking down grinning, making Narumi shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the two clips she had laying on the desk. "I dunno, it's just this feeling that came over me, like I should know is coming, but honestly I have no clue. I do know they will be here shortly tho." She told him as she jumped up to her feet and darted out of the office past him.

Outside of the house,

Iracebeth stood next to her grandson Yuu, who looked over at his grandmother and at Unkai. "I am ready grandmother." He said while taking a deep breath.

Unkai saw the uneasiness in the boys eyes. _'He isn't ready for such a battle, the boy isn't even a Genin yet. I don't understand why she is forcing him into this little farce.'_ The aged man thought to himself. Up in the trees Yakumo sat high up next to the house, watching the three members of her clan. _'I wonder if I can get the Hokage or someone else's help to take back control of my clan.'_ This thought had been running though her mind since she heard Lady Iracebeth thoughts of her.

Just as Yakumo looked back to the house, a little yellow and pink blur shot out the front door and up to the trio standing at the gate.

Narumi looked up at the older woman with a confused look, then grinned as she turned her sights on Yuu. "So, mister stuck up, you do know you're a day late for my party, right." She told him, making his face flush with anger.

"This is the little brat you don't like?" Asked Lady Iracebeth to Yuu.

"Really, you're still mad at me for the taijutsu match? Come on get over it." Said Narumi well putting her hands behind her head, making Iracebeth glare, at the girl before her. "How dare you not acknowledge my presence." She growled out at the young girl.

Narumi looked at her and grinned, but before she could say anything, Kurenai walked out of the front door with in angry look. "Who do you think you are to speak to my child in that manner." Said Kurenai as she glared at the old woman.

"I am Lady Iracebeth Kurama, Elder of the Kurama Clan. My grandson Yuu Demands a Genjutsu challenge against that little monster there." Said Lady Iracebeth smugly, thanking that her title well force the woman to apologies and bow down to her, but all Kurenai was giving a hard look at the woman. "Frankly, I don't give a damn about Who the hell you are. But one thing you will not do is talk to my daughter in that manner." Said Kurenai with a angry but strong in her voice.

Yuu looked at the red eyed woman in shock, no one has never spoken to his grandmother in that manner. For as long as he could remember, people have always coward to the woman.

"I've seen your grandson go up against my former student Yakumo, and what I saw between the two, your grandson will not fair well against my own daughter. Not even Yakumo was a match for her." Said Kurenai with pride in her voice. "If anyone should be challenging Narumi, it should be Yakumo, I would really like to gauge her skills against Narumi." She told the old bat, making Iracebeth puffed her cheeks and clench her teeth in anger. "How dare you. How dare you compare my grandson to that wicked child, if it were not for her my eldest son would still be here along with his useless wife." She growled out at the other woman.

Deadpool being himself wondered outside and looked at the two woman bickering with each other. "Now, now ladies, there isn't any reason you should be fighting over me." He told them with a grin, making Narumi fall over laughing. "Haha! Daddy their not fighting over you." Giggled the young girl as she slowly began to sit up.

The commotion from outside had drawn the others from inside the house. Each clan heir slowly walked out the door and looked at the crazy old woman and their classmate Yuu, wondering why their here.

Meanwhile, Yuu looked over Narumi's shoulder to see all of the other clans children and one none clans girl before glaring back at Narumi. "How do you have them all wrapped around your insane little fingers?" He growled out at the girl, making Hinata glare back at Yuu. "She never did you idiot, I'm here with her because she's my best friend and a fun person to hang with, so shut up Jerk. Oh and by the way, father has told me not to waste my future with you." She told him.

Making Yuu's mouth hang open in shock. _'Her father told her not to waste her time with me? How dare he that fool!'_ He thought to himself.

"Your father has been bewitched by that little Hellion you call your best friend. How dare he disrespect my clan! Does he believe your clan better then the Kurama Clan?" Growled out Yuu, in raged by his thoughts of rejection before turning to Narumi again. "Narumi, I challenge you to a Genjutsu battle. This way I will prove to you once and for all Hinata Hyūga that we are a prefect match for each other."

Just then, the parents of all the children had shown up. Hiashi watched with cold eyes, wanting to see how his daughter would handle this scum.

Hinata's lavender eyes harden even more, a storm was brewing within them. "I shall never marry you Yuu, you are too arrogant and pig head for your own good and I seriously doubt you will make it far in your ninja career with your views and short mindless. But your grandmother is the real one to blame for she inflate that shameful ego of yours." Said Hinata as she stood strong next to her best friend.

"Wow Hinata. Tell him what your really think." Said Kiba with a smirk on his face.

"You insolent little brat…."

"How dare you speak to my daughter and clan heiress in such a manner Iracebeth Kurama. You have shamed yourself as a clan elder among all the noble clan heads." Said Hiashi as he stared down the self proclaim Queen of Hearts, who matched his glare every step of the way. "Your daughter is unfit to be a clan heiress. She carries herself as a Barbarian and the company she keeps is quiet shameful." She growled out to Hiashi.

Hiashi let out a hearty laugh. "That is rich coming from you Iracebeth. How the mighty have fallen so low as to use children to fight their battles." Said Hiashi as a grin graced his lips.

"Hiashi-sama, please don't worry yourself with this matter. I shall handle this and prove once and for all the Kurama clan Elder is unfit for her duties." Said Narumi, shocking everyone, the child everyone believe to be insane and manner less has shown a small side of herself that was never seen before.

"I, Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki-Wilson, here by accept the Genjutsu Challenge brought forth today by one Yuu Kurama. This challenge will be one of honor and respect for the Clans names I have spoken and as Clan Heiress of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki, it is my honor I put at stake here." Said Narumi as she stepped forth with a look in her eyes that was pure strength and determination.

The Clan heads all stood back with smirks on their faces. _'This girl is full of surprises.'_ Thought Hiashi and Shikaku.

Yuu took a step back at that bold declaration, never had he seen Narumi present herself in such a manner and it honestly did frighten him, but he slowly calmed himself down and summoning whatever will power he had left to speak.

"I, Yuu Kurama, here by accept this Genjutsu Challenge in honor of the Kurama Clan and as one of its strongest Clansmen." Said Yuu, doing his best to sound confident in his abilities.

Yakumo couldn't help but laugh at her cousin. _'I hope that little prick gets his ass handed to him.'_ She thought to herself with a mocking grin on her face.

Back down she could see Kurenai stepping forth and looking at the two Academy students, a small smile crept across her lips as she looked upon her daughters face. "I, Kurenai Wilson, shall act as Proctor during this match. As the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha I will see through any low down dirty tricks and If any are used during this match, I will disqualify you. I do not care who you maybe or to which clan you belong to, you will be disqualified if I judge it necessary. As for the rules, there is only 2, 1. You will fight til the other is unable to continue. 2. There will be no killing, this battle will not be to the death and I will step in if I see fit and stop this match." Said the Genjutsu Mistress.

This title infuriated Iracebeth, for before she was known as the Red Queen, she and her twin sister we're dubbed the Genjutsu Mistresses of Konoha. The fact that this... clanless wench has been given such a title, made glaring at the woman with barely restrained rage, never turning her eyes away.

"I agree to these terms Kurenai-sensei." Said Narumi as she bowed to her mother and then to Yuu, in her own way Narumi did her best to show her opponent respect even tho the fool did not earn it.

Yuu just glared at Narumi and turned his sights onto Kurenai. "I agree to these terms as well, Wilson-san." Said the foolish boy and Once he finished speaking, he turned his sights back to Narumi, during which he failed to show any respect to the Proctor nor his opponent.

"Yuu, you claim the Kurama clan is a noble clan, but your blatant lack of respect for others shows that claim to be untrue, at least in your case." Said Narumi as she got ready to fight.

"One as lowly as you will never have my respect freak. I will have you renounce ever using the Kurama name as your 4th last name, orphan." Proclaimed Yuu as he got ready to battle the girl before him.

But his proclamations only made Narumi blinked several times in confusion. "I never placed any claim to the Kurama clan name." She said, then turned her sights on her mother for in answer. But Kurenai just shook her head, for she didn't even know why the boy would claim that. _'Narumi only has claims to the Uzumaki and Namikaze names due to her parents. But I haven't seen all of the 4th's will, so maybe?'_ Thought Kurenai as the voice of her husband drew her from her thoughts.

"Narumi Princess, show this moron here what it truly means to be a freak." Said Deadpool from the sidelines. "Also, make it quick we have a lot of things to do today and very little time to do it." He said off hand as he turned to Shikamaru and Kiba, "So, we placing bets?" He asked the two young boys.

Yakumo jumped down from the tree right next to Deadpool. "I have $300 on Narumi to wipe the floor with this fool." Said the Clan's Heiress to the masked Merc. Making Yuu glare at his cousin. _'I'll make you pay for that once I'm Clan head. You will feel my wrath oh dear cousin of mine.'_ thought Yuu.

"Troublesome blondes and troublesome crazy people." Said Shikamaru as he let out a sight and pulled out $50 ryo. "Put me down for 50 on Naru. The girl has skill and with what she did last night with those "Werewolves", this fight will be over quickly." Said the lazy clan heir as his father walked over placing, a hand on his son's shoulder. "Put me for $300 as well for your daughter." Said Shikaku.

Clearing her mind and ignoring what was going on off to the side lines, Narumi took a long and hard look at Yuu. _'I think I'll toy with him a little before trying out my newest of Genjutsus.'_ She thought to herself as a dark smirk crossed her lips.

 _'Poor Yuu, he will never know what hit him, for he will have to fight for his life against this crazy lolita girl.'_ Thought Deadpool.

 **《》《《《《》《《《《** **¿¡** **《》《》》《》**

 _OKAY KITTIES WE LEAVE YOU THERE._

 _NEXT TIME WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT NARUMI HAS PLAN FOR OUR DEAR LITTLE YUU._

 _WHAT DOES YUU MEAN NARUMI IS OF THE KURAMA CLAN. HELL THE ONLY KURAMA SHE SHOULD EVER KNOW IS THE DAMN FOX IN HER BELLY._

 _TIL NEXT TIME ENJOY R &R_


	9. Chapter 9

We hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

 **Chapter 9**

 _New truth. Old lies._

Yuu grinned to himself as chakra flows through the hand signs he weaves for his Genjutsu **"PANTHERS WRATH!"** Shouted Yuu as 6 large panthers appeared before him. "This is one of my best Genjutsus, I like to see you counter it you freak ." He told the blonde across from him, "ATTACK!" he yelled well the panthers charge at the blond.

Narumi just grinned at the on coming attack, with a blink of her eyes she shouted. **"WEREWOLF PACK!"** and before the young girl stood 10 huge werewolves, One as black as the night sky stood next to the girl as white and grey wolves surrounded them. Without saying a word, the black werewolf howled and the other 9 jumped to attack the panthers that came their way.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shouted Yuu who has never seen something like this before.

Two white wolves had surrounded the black panther to his left. It appeared as if they we're toying with the large cat as It hissed at the wolves and swung it's large paw to try and hurt one of them when in other wolf came from behind, jumping onto the panther's back and pinning it to the ground before the other bit it's head off.

Making Yuu fall to the ground in shock. But it was short lived as he went through the hand signs again to call forth more panthers.

 _'What in Kami's name is going on here? Yuu should be able to defeat this trash easily.'_ Thought Iracebeth to herself while eying the girl who took this whole challenge as nothing more then a game and making Iracebeth's expression twist into something dark. _'If she can beat my grandson Yuu and Yakumo, then What will stop her from gaining control of the Clan and becoming the new Clan's Heiress?'_ This thought could be seen crossing her face as Yakumo grinned to herself.

Before turning to the Nara Clan head. "Shikaku-sama, I need some advise." She asked him.

Shikaku turned and looked at the girl and sighed. "Troublesome." He said as he looked back to the battle.

Three panthers slowly got pass several werewolves as they made their way to Narumi, making the black werewolf growled as it watched the three panthers circling them.

Narumi pulled out her guns and trained them on two of the panthers, a small grin creeping up across her lips. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Called Narumi as she shot her gun at the panther to her left as the wolf attacked the one in the center. Her rubber bullet hit the large cat between its eyes and the panther fell back to the ground. As it slowly stood up shaking it's head, it let out a slow, threatening growl at Narumi, but before it could strike the girl, the black wolf jumped onto it, tearing the big, black cat into pieces. Sadly, by doing that it left itself open for the other panthers to jumped on its back, biting and clawing at it.

Yuu grinned as his panthers are making light work of the large werewolf. "Told you freak, I'm better then you." He told her, but Narumi just grinned at the boy's smug attitude. "Don't count on it Yuu." She told him.

Just then, three white werewolves came from behind and rip the panthers off the larger black wolf and all made quick work of the large cats. As the crimson blood runs down the black wolf's back, a blood curling howl is heard coming out of his mouth. All eyes rested on the Alpha of the pack as it grows in size and the other wolves break away from their own fights to run back at the ever growing black werewolf, each one jumping on to it and slowly fuse together to create a larger, Red werewolf.

Yuu, unsure of what is happening before his eyes, decided a change of strategy was in other. "Panthers, return and surround." He called to the panthers. The large cats slowly creep back, never turning their back on the still growing red werewolf. _'I guess it's time to try this new Genjutsu. I'm not sure grandmother will like it, but it is my own creation.'_ Thought the young boy as he weaved the needed hand signs.

 **"Genjutsu: Winter's pride!"** Yelled Yuu as his black panthers fade away and in their places, stood 10 snow leopards the size of ponies.

Narumi grinned as she saw the new pride of larger cats. "Nice work Yuu, about time you take this fight seriously." She said as her eyes glowed again even brighter.

 **"Royal Guard: Red Wolf!"** Shouted Narumi as the glow in her eyes disappeared and the werewolf finished forming, so everyone can see that what stood before them was a crimson red werewolf of over 9ft. It's yellow eyes shining with enjoyment of the battle to come.

The crimson wolf then leans forward with one of its clawed paws resting on the ground as it grinned, showing its large fangs at the snow leopards.

The large cats crouched to the ground, growling as they watched the wolf with their yellow eyes. The Werewolf grinned as it's head bayed back for another howl, making the nin-hounds across the village howl with the wolf.

Narumi slowly closed her eyes as she whispered, "Fifty-two card slash."

Just then the large crimson werewolf vanished onto thin air, as the pride of Snow Leopard falls to the ground with slash marks all over their bodies, one of them missing it's behind legs. Blood painted the ground as the large cats began to waver and fade form existence.

 **"Give me a challenge boy."** Growled out the Werewolf, making Yuu freeze where he stood, never had he seen something like this, this illusion was self aware of itself. _'How in hell is this even possible?'_ He thought.

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Iracebeth, in all her years she never came across something like this and will she would never emit it out loud, she was starting to truly be afraid.

Kurenai looked at the aged women. "My daughter is a genius when it comes to Genjutsu, something that makes me proud of her." Kurenai told her full of pride, before turning her sights on Yakumo. "Yakumo please forgive me." She told the young heiress.

 **"Come on boy, send your kittens to fight me."** Growled the wolf as it spoke once more.

Making the Snow Leopards slowly approach and circle around the large wolf, then in the blink of a eye, the 6 leopards all jumped on the wolf, clawing, biting, doing all they could to weaken and hurt it. But then, a massive clawed paw raised up and grabbed the leopard on the back of its neck and the one on its chest, then he brings them to it's huge opened mouth, drool and blood seeping from its teeth as it bit off their heads.

The parents all watched in horror at the brutality of this illusion, never in their lives had they witness something like this, even in the 3rd Shinobi war was there anything like this.

The energy coming off of this battle drew the attention several Anbu teams along with the 3rd Hokage himself. _'Dammit, could something have happened to Narumi?'_ Question the old man as he raced with his personal guards to the battle field before the Wilson house.

"Euh, I give this battle a 7 out of 10, on the count of the blood and guts, a true master Merc does the job more cleanly then this." Said Deadpool as he held up his score card.

"Well daddy, we can't all be a master Merc like you." Said Narumi as she grinned at her daddy.

Which made Deadpool look at his daughter With a fake sigh. "I know that, but I also know you will do your daddy proud after you become a full fledged ninja and merc." He told her.

"I think it best not to break her concentration on the Genjutsu with this idle chit-chat." Said Yakumo sternly.

Which in tale made Deadpool look at the girl next to him. "She doesn't have to focus on her Genjutsu, she has proven it to me several times while she cleaned her guns or read a book while I went up against "Werewolf Pack". The girl could be a sleep and still keep the jutsu going." He told the girl.

"This is very troublesome, Narumi is already dangerous enough with her slight mental issues and now it has become a lethal weapon if provoked just right." Said Shikaku.

Just then, the Hokage and his men appeared before everyone. An Anbu wearing a bear mask appeared right between a snow leopard and the incoming paw of the crimson werewolf. He quickly dodged to his left to avoid the attack and landed before Narumi's feet. "You know, its dangerous to appear in the middle of someone's battle, especially my Genjutsu battles." She told the confused and slightly scarred man below her, a creepy grin gracing her lips as she looked back to her battle. In her left hand her trigger finger was slowly tapping the trigger of her favorite gun.

"Narumi, what the hell?" Asked a now VERY confused Bear.

Which happen to make Narumi look back down at him. "I have been challenged to a Genjutsu battle by Yuu Kurama of the Kurama Clan. Because his foolish grandmother is allowing her ego to get the best of her. Also, he has made claims that I have been using their clan name as my own. Where he got this foolish idea from is beyond me." She told the Anbu.

Bear looked over at Yuu and back to Narumi and shook his head. "That boy must be foolish or have a death wish." He told her as he slowly crawled back to his feet.

"Iracebeth Kurama, what is the meaning of this? Have you gone out of your mind in having your grandson challenge Narumi out in the public and not in a training field or the arena?" Question the Hokage in anger as he marched up to the Clan Elder. But Iracebeth only looked at the Hokage with smirked and no traces of fear or worry. "I don't give a damn what you have to say you old fool, especially sense you never told me that she was of the Kurama Clan." exclaimed the woman as she glared at the aged leader.

"What on Kami's green earth are you taking about? No one has ever claim the girl was a member of your clan. Have you truly gone mad in your old age?" Shouted The Hokage.

Causing everyone turn their sight over to the two older people fighting, even the werewolf and snow leopards stopped their own battle to look over at the other battle taking place during their own.

"My sister married into the Namikaze Clan you old fool!?" Shouted the crazy old bird.

At this everything stopped and everyone was giving their undivided attention to what was being Shouted before them.

Even Narumi, who is growing annoyed with this interruption of her battle, paused the match and walked over to the two people to stop this shouting fest. "Would you two please give it a rest and allow me to finish my battle. Once I'm done, you can continue your shouting fest with my parents and I present ok, because I really would like an answer to all these shenanigans." She told them both, making the 2 old people stop yelling at each other and look at everyone present.

The Hokage cleared his throat and shot Iracebeth a dirty look. "After this is finished, we will take this back to my office. As well Iracebeth, their well be retribution for this little stunt." He told Iracebeth, making her cross her arms and glare at the old man before turning away from him. "Fine, we will handle all this after this farce is over." She told the 3rd, making him laugh at her.

"Hahahahaha…This farce you call it has been set up and carried out by you and this girl here is always egger for a battle." He told her as he turned his back to her and moved over to the Clan heads and their children.

Once sufficed that the two old buzzards we're done with their little melodrama. Narumi returned to her own battle. Yuu had a small grin on his face as he yelled. **"Genjutsu: Panther's Wrath!"** creating six more large black panthers that began circling the crimson werewolf along with the 4 remaining snow panthers.

"Nice try little Yuu." Said Narumi as a wicked smirk graced her lips. "But I think its time to go to the next level of are little fight. Theirs a new Genjutsu I would really like to test out on you." She told him. This made Kurenai look over to her husband who only shrugged his shoulders, he had no clue what his daughter had been working on without him, but they well soon find out as Narumi started to go through the proper hand signs.

 **"Dark Fantasy: Red Queen's Palace!"** Yelled Narumi as the world around her and Yuu disappeared, instead they stood inside a giant castle made up of playing cards, with a giant chess board as the floor, with red and white chess pieces that began to form in their proper place, and off to the side of the chess board stood a white Rabbit looking at a pocket watch. Once the rabbit looked up from the watch, it's eyes focused on the castle's mane gate, its eyes growing large as they heard marching coming from the other side. As everyone turn to look towards the doors. They saw an army of playing cards bursting it open and coming their way. Hearts were carrying spears, Diamond held swords, clubs had maces, and finally the spades carried battle axes. But before Yuu knew what was happening, the red rook slide across the chess board and attacked one of the panthers. The large cat never knew what happen as it faded away into nothingness.

Yuu's mouth hung open at what he saw, then the rest of the chess pieces came to life and attacked the other snow leopards, making Narumi grin as she watched her new Genjutsu at work. Then, she started to weave more hand signs.

 **"Dark Fantasy: White Hare rampage!"** Shouted Narumi, the jutsu made the white Rabbit grow 10 times its normal size to go after two other panthers as the playing card guards fallowed it's lead and began their assault on the other large cats.

While the battle continues to rage on the field, the others watching from the sidelines looked around the Genjutsu world that surround them. "My dear girl, you have surpassed any of the Genjutsu Master at a tender age of 9." Whispered the Hokage as he took in this amazing sight before him. Iracebeth however, looked on with rage in her eyes. _'What in hell? This damn demon child shows more promise then Yakumo and Yuu put together.'_ She thought to herself, but then she felt a presence behind her and turned around to see two twin men dressed in very strange clothes of red and yellow and they had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Mistress of Hearts, You shall not win." Spoke the one on the left, "Mistress of Hearts, shall fall today." Spoke the one on the right as crazy grins graced their lips.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, leave the self proclaimed Queen of Hearts be." Said Narumi as she smiled mockingly at the aged woman.

The Tweedle's turned and looked at Narumi withy a bow. "We shall leave her be for now." Said Dee. "For now isn't the time." Said Dum.

Making Iracebeth raise a eyebrow to this. "What on Kami green earth are you two freaks going on about?" She questioned them.

But they only grinned and walked away from the woman, never answering her. Narumi just smiled. _'If the diary I found is right, Iracebeth is power hungry and will do anything to take me out of the game or try to sweet talk me to her side. and with how Yuu behaves, it would be a bad thing to be sided with her.'_ Thought Narumi as she looked over to Yakumo. _'Maybe helping her grow in the clan and become stronger might be the best bet to keep all control out of the witches hands.'_ Narumi was pulled from her thoughts as the last of the large cats was defeated and her world began to fade away.

"Well Yuu, it seems that I am the victor of this little farce your grandmother had cooked up. You do not have the chakra to keep this battle going. But I on the other hand, have to much chakra and am able to do this for hours, maybe even days. But for now I do not want to put that to the test." Said Narumi as she waved her hand and the Crimson werewolf began to fade away from the field and then walked over to the now exhausted boy.

Yuu looked up at Narumi panting, never in his short life had he had a battle this intense, not even Yakumo was this brutal in battle.

"You may have won for now FREAK! But I will defeat you soon enough." Said Yuu as he glared at the blonde girl before him.

"No, you will not. This will be the first and last time we have a battle like this. The next time we meet in battle will be after we are Genin as we are competing to become Chuunin." Said Narumi as she shook her head at the boy, her golden locks dancing around.

 **-'-**

 **That's all for now kitties**

 **Let's see what happens next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome back to our lovely little world where Narumi is our special little Alice. I do ponder if we should find her someone to enjoy her will Chaotic world.**_

 _ **But, I digress I would like to thank everyone who has enjoyed our little tale we have weave thus far and thank you for the comments, favorites, and fallows we appreciate it. Now on with our little tale.**_

 _ **We do not own Naruto or Deadpool and Alice in Wonderland. ^_^.**_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Wrath of the Red Queen and just of the White Blade**

The 3rd Hokage stepped forth and looked at everyone gathered. "I hope you all enjoyed the show. But for now, it is over." He said as he glared over at Iracebeth, who matched his glare with her own. She did her best to keep her KI under control for the last thing she needed was to pay Ibki a visit. "This should have gone better. But I guess Yuu still needs more training." She said as she set her sights on her Grandson, he could feel her wrath and wasn't looking forward to heading home after this.

"I shall make you proud of me in the future Grandmother." Said Yuu as he bowed before his grandmother, he lowered his head so as not to make eye contact with the woman.

Narumi just scuffed as what she saw, "Really? Your kissing her old wrinkled ass? Pathetic! If I were you I would focus on repairing your relationship with your cousin Yakumo. The girl is the clan heiress and she holds more power then that wrinkled old bat." She told Yuu as she put her hands behind her head as her cat appeared on the top and grinned at the boy, making Iracebeth focus her glare over at Narumi. _'That little demon! I shall crush her.'_ She thought to herself.

Just then, Narumi looked all wide eyed at the old woman and narrowed her eyes. _'Did she say that out loud?'_ She thought to herself, but no one reacted to the old bats words, or was she just imagining things or can she now hear what the woman was thinking. Slowly, a grin crept across her lips. _'I'm going to make the best of this and find out what she is thinking while we're in Jiji's office.'_ Thought Narumi as she turned and walked over to her parents.

Just then, an icy chill ran through Iracebeth's body as she turned her sights back to the approaching Narumi, but then quickly shifted her sight back to her granddaughter. "Yakumo, are you coming as well?" She asked the girl. As Clan Heiress she had to attend meetings that involved her clan after all. Yakumo stood there for a moment, as if she was thinking about her response. after a moment of reflection, she looked at her grandmother and smiled. "I have to attend, for my clan elder has made a fool of our clan in front of the other clan heads and their heirs." She told the old woman as she took off walking to the tower. _'That girl! I shall have her removed as our heiress.'_ Thought Iracebeth as she made a fist. She was fuming over the disrespect just shown to her and stormed off with the others.

The other clans just stood there, many wondering if they should tag along for this little show that was about to happen. Tsume looked at the others and slowly grinned, she wanted to see this play out first hand and fallowed after the others and slowly, everyone else fallowed behind her.

"Narumi sweetie? Could you tell me when you created the last Genjutsu you used?" Questioned Kurenai as she looked down at her daughter with a soft smile. Making Narumi look up and grinned. "I just created it 2 days ago as I was perfecting my **''Werewolf Pack''** Genjutsu, it was in accident of course, but after I saw the effects it causes and changed the real world around me to my fantasy world, I fell in love with it. But it does have a huge draw back, the more card warriors I use the more charka it eats, plus my control of the dimension is not 100%, I need to work on controlling it better." She told both her parents.

Kurenai's expression was priceless, she had never done nor seen a Genjutsu like the one her daughter used today. "I would like to help train you with it." She told her daughter. Narumi just grinned. "Sure thing mommy." She said to her mommy.

The group finally arrived at the Hokage Tower. The Villagers have seen the Ninja Clan Heads fallowing behind Narumi, which made several villagers rejoice thinking that the Clans had finely came to their senses and are going to have the girl put down like the demon she was.

But then Narumi turned and grinned at a couple of villagers glaring at her, she had a huge foxy smile on her face when showing her k-9's to the villagers, making them pale in fear and look elsewhere. _'Are they ever going to treat me with respect?'_ She asked herself, only to hear a voice in return. _**'"They will never respect you. To them you are nothing more then a demon child."'**_ Said the voice in her head, which made Narumi turn and look around her, but no one was next to her besides her daddy and her nin-cat was laying on her head.

"What's wrong kitten?" Asked Akumu as he gazed down at her from her head. His eyes locked with hers and in a whisper she spoke. "I heard a voice just now and it was different from yours or anyone around me." She told him. This sparked his interest. "What did it tell you?" He questioned her.

She looked around to see if anyone was listening and whispered again. "They will never respect you. To them you are nothing more then a demon child." She told Akumu, this made the kitten raise his eyebrow to her and quickly looked around before whispering. "Don't worry about it. You might just be hearing things." He told her, for he didn't know what to think of this. Yes he did notice the strange second chakra signature the girl has but he didn't think much of it. Now this was something he might have to look into.

In Narumi's mindscape.

Two huge wooden gates with a paper that had the kanji for "seal" in the center to keep them close stood proudly at the back of Narumi's mind. Beyond the wooden gates laid something very large and furry with nine massive tails slowly swaying in the air behind it. Slowly a soft glowing red was seen from it slowly opening eyes. _ **'"It appears the gaki has grown stronger since that day 5 years ago, but will she be able to handle the truth of the burden her village sealed away within her?"'**_ Thought the large creature as it slowly closed its eyes once more.

the Hokage Tower, Inside the Hokage's Office.

The 3rd Hokage slammed his hands on his desk, making everyone go quiet as he released a small amount of KI. "What in blue blazes we're you thinking Iracebeth? Did you ever once think that having those two Academy students battle each other could have gotten "INNOCENT PEOPLE HURT!" He stressed to her as he spoke. Not missing a beat, Iracebeth matched his glare and yelled back at him. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT GENJUTSU BATTLE! IT WAS A CLAN ISSUE AND YOU HAVE NO SAY IN IT!"

"I DO HAVE A SAY IN IT WHEN OTHERS ARE PUT IN DANGER FROM WRECKLESS ACTIONS LIKE THE ONE I SAW TODAY." Yelled the 3rd.

Iracebeth glared at the aged leader as she crossed her arms over her chest. "LIKE I SAID, THIS IS KURAMA CLAN BUSINESS. NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OLD FOOL!" She yelled. At the same time, Narumi was sitting in a chair in front of the desk kicking her feet as she watched the two fight.

"So your telling me that Narumi is a member of the Kurama Clan?" Asked the 3rd.

Just then Iracebeth paled at what she just said and gaped like a fish while Narumi looked at the woman and back at the old man.

"So, I'm part of that clan as well?" asked Narumi, making all the other Clan heads look on with disbelief of what they just heard. Kurenai placed her hand on her daughters shoulder to keep her calm and comforted. "My daughter has a right to know." Said Kurenai as she glared at the old woman.

"She isn't my problem, she is the responsibility of my twin sister." Said Iracebeth. Yakumo stepped forth and glared at Iracebeth. "How is she not our Clan problem? Answer that? All who are part of our clan and family should be taken care of." She said, making Narumi jump off of her chair and stand before Iracebeth. "How am I not your problem? If I was part of this "CLAN" then why did you leave me out in the cold streets? Why did you not protect me from the villagers beating me? Where we're you when I needed you the most?" She asked the old woman as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Yakumo was in shock and puts her hand over her mouth as she gasped, "They did what to you!?" She asked, making

Narumi look at the young heiress. "At 4 years old, I was thrown out of the orphanage on to the street, the old bitch that ran the place said there was no room for demon scum like me. I lived on the streets for almost a year before Inu found me and brought me to Jiji. After that day, I was given in apartment of my own to live in. But I wasn't safe there either for the villagers would break in and attack me. The Anbus did their best to keep me safe and the night of my 5th birthday, Deadpool and Kurenai saved my life and made me their daughter, keeping me safe from all this whole time." She told Yakumo.

 _'Dammit, if anyone ever knew I was to watch over my sister's son and his child if anything ever happened while she is gone, Im in serious trouble.'_ Thought Iracebeth as she glared kunais at Narumi.

Narumi's eyes grew huge as she looked at Iracebeth with shock and disgust at hearing her thoughts. "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER COME? YOU LIED TO YOUR CLAN ABOUT YOUR SISTER'S SON AND HIS CHILD? YOUR EVIL!" Screamed Narumi, making Deadpool wrap his daughter into his arms and glare at the old woman.

"How are you able to sleep at night? Hell I faced evil people in my day but never as evil and cruel as you. That's saying a lot for I used to be a Merc for hire." He told Iracebeth.

Having heard enough, Yakumo stood up and went in front of Iracebeth. ''Lady Iracebeth, for the horrid neglect of a branch member of the Kurama clan, you are this day forth no longer in elder of the Kurama Clan. This day forth you shall still live in the clan home but shall not receive honor nor title and be treated as any commoner. You using the clan members as slaves shall stop here and now, for I have the other Clan Heads here to help me if I need witnesses of what happen here today GRANDMOTHER." Said Yakumo.

Then turned her back on her "Grandmother" and walked over to the other Clan Heads. "Will any of you be my witness?" She asked the others. Tsume stepped forth with a feral grin. "Sure thing pup, I'll be your witness." She said.

While the others were focused on the young heiress, Iracebeth watched Narumi with intense furry as she stepped out of her father's brace. _'How dare she, that little piece of shit, do this to me, the Red Queen. She's going to pay for this.'_ Thought the old hag as she took out the dagger she hid in her right sleeve, grabbed Narumi by the pigtails and pulled her to her body.

"Ahhhh! That hurts let go!" Cried Narumi as she fought to get free from the old woman's grasp, but she held on to her tight and pointed the kunai to her throat to make her stop struggling. "Yakumo, you shall leave me as the Elder of the Clan and name Yuu as your replacement, you wicked child." Said Iracebeth with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Grandmother please she is family, your own grandniece, let her go." Said Yakumo as she slowly took a step forth.

"Don't move or I'll kill the Kyūbi brat." Growled Iracebeth as she tighten her grip on the girl and held the blade even tighter where the tip pierced the girls skin and a single droplet of blood rolled down.

It was Akumu's cue to jump off Deadpool's shoulders and on the old woman's faces, his claws digging deep into her skin as blue flames erupted from the kitten's claws and used them to leave his mark. He wanted to make sure he scared the old witch for the rest of her days, he even bit down on her nose, drawing more of her blood and making her shriek in agony. As she raised her hands to pull the kitten off her face, Narumi ran out of her arms and turned to face the woman with rage in her eyes. She was helpless once again and she was pissed off by this feeling and it was all the old bitch's fault. Without anyone seeing, she pulled out her gun and shot the old woman in the knee cap. All that was heard was a loud bang and in other agonizing shriek that made everyone freeze in their spots and look at the young girl who shot the woman, now out cold because of the overwhelming pain.

Akumu jumped off the old bat's unconscious body and jumped into the arms of the young girl. He rubbed his face against her face to calm her down, rubbing away the tears she was slowly shedding.

"It's alright kitten." Purred Akumu. "She will never hurt you again, this I promise you." He told her as he rubbed his face against hers harder. All the Clan Heads we're in shock to see how far one would go to hold their titles. This even made Hiashi Hyūga wonder about his own Elders and how unjustified they have been acting to his Eldest. _'I will need to look into this when I return home.'_ Thought Hiashi as he finally composed himself. "I, Hiashi Hyūga, will also act as your witness to have this woman removed from being an Elder and make sure she is punished for her actions here today." Said Hiashi as he turned away and looked at his eldest daughter in the corner crying in Ino's arms.

Kurenai and Deadpool wrap Narumi up into their arms. "My baby girl, I am so sorry. I should have never allowed that woman so close to you." Said Kurenai.

"Your not the one to blame here dear. I was a fool and let her out of my arms, thinking she was safe in this room." Said Deadpool as he looked down to the floor, feeling like a true fool for earlier trusting his daughter's safety with a evil woman in the room.

Just then Narumi looked at her parents and everyone in the room. "Mommy, Daddy. Please don't blame yourselves. You have done all you can to protect me from all the hate that has surrounded me my whole life. Today was just one of those, shit that happens everyday day." She told them.

"Still, that should have never happened. We should have never took our eyes off of you." Said Kurenai as she held onto her little girl even tighter.

Outside,

On the window sat a white hair man who was listening into what was happening. He was just about to make his move to save Narumi when the girl shot the woman. That had surprised the man, it was very rare for ninjas, let alone Academy students to have a gun. A weapon he was not to sure of and didn't really approve of. The weapon was too noisy and wasn't a very good tool for a ninja to use.

 _'My goddaughter is very surprising.'_ Thought Jiraiya as he finally opened the window and step through it, making everyone turn and look in his direction well the Anbu picked up the old bat and took her to Ibki for a nice long chat. "Well sensei, what the hell has been going on since I've been gone for the past 9 years?" Asked the white hair man, making The 3rd smile at the white haired man. "Well Jiraiya, we've just learned some new information on Narumi, as well as on her father." He told the man.

Meanwhile, Narumi slowly pushed away from her parents and walked over to the white hair man, "Hey old man, who are you? Why do you even care what's going?" She asked him, making Jiraiya grin at the girl. " If you want to know, I am Jiraiya, your godfather." He told her.

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

 **Alright kitties til the next time. Enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry kitties it has been several months on waiting for the new chapter of LolitaPool.** **For this point I will be working on this alone till further notice.**

 **Same song and dance as always. I do not own Naruto, Deadpool, or Alice in Wonderland. My little insane mind couldn't handle the chaos Deadpool would bring me.**

 **Deadpool: About damn time woman! I was getting bored and just hanging around for you to come back to us.**

 **Fallen: Sorry writers block.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **The White Toad Sage meets Pandora's Box**

Narumi looked up at the old toad sage. She studied him for awhile before turning and looking at her parents and then at the 3rd. "So, you want me to believe this guy here is my Godfather?" She asked as she turned to look back at him.

"I know it's a lot to take in. As for I am world famous." Said Jiraiya as he took a silly pose almost like a Kabuki dancer. "I am the Legendry Toad Sage Jiraiya!" He said as he finished his little silly dance.

Narumi just stood there as a small sweat drop rolled down the side of her head. Before Jiraiya could say anything else the girl before him jumped into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to the left side of his face. This forced the Sannin into the wall behind him. A groan was heard coming from the rebel. Slowly Jiraiya picked himself up and towered over the petit girl. "You know. I did deserve that. But, couldn't you have waited till we left the office?" He asked.

A bright smile crept across her lips. "Nope, I believe in take care of business right away." She told him as her kitten laid on her shoulder softly purring.

"You know. You remind me of your mother at this age. She had just come here from the land of Whirlpools and she was hot tempered. She kicked your dad ass all over the academy's front lawn." Said Jiraiya as he looked to be lost in a memory. This didn't go unnoticed by the girl as she studied him some more. "Would you tell me more about my parents?" She asked as she took his hand with her tiny hand.

This pulled Jiraiya out of his day dream and smiled softly as he saw his goddaughter's hand in case in his own. "Sure, I'll tell you everything I know about them. Also I will teach you everything I am able to. The only thing I am not able to teach you are your mother's golden chains. I am not sure if they are a bloodline or something she created. But, once we are able to access their house I'm sure we'll fine her scrolls on it." He told her as the others in the room just watched in aww. No one. I mean no one could get that close to Narumi without her hurting them. Only those she trusted could get that close and still that was a little iffy.

Narumi looked at her Jiji. "Can I be a Genin now?" She asked as she tilted her small head to the side giving him the cuties and deadliest puppy eyes no Justus.

Part of him almost caved to her until he heard Deadpool. "Aww my little girl already bring out the big guns to get her way. Where's my camera. I need to document this for her scrap book." He said as he cried anime tears of joy.

Narumi puffed out her cheeks and glared at her father. "DADDY! I ALMOST GOT PROMOTED!" She whined as she yelled at her crazed father.

Sarutobi was grateful for Deadpool for pulling him out of that Justus. "I'm sorry Narumi-chan. But, you will have to take the test with our other classmates when the time comes. As well as your Clan home. You will be able to access it here soon." He told her with a grandfather smile.

"Alright, I guess." Said Narumi as she crossed her arms across her chest as she still had her cheeks puffed out.

Jiraiya chuckled at the girls antics. "How about I take you shopping Princess?" He asked as he took her small hand once more in his. Narumi grinned at him. "Sure. Also I have to pick up my order." She said as she turned with him and jumped out of the window.

They had left a lot of shocked people in the wake. "What just happen?" Asked Kurenai as she watched her daughter vanished with the pervy sage. "Dunno, but it looks like we got ourselves a new babysitter." Said Deadpool as he grinned at his wife. "Also I wonder if my Harley Quinn Doll came in?" He asked as he watched the two vanish.

Everyone in the office just sweat dropped at his antics.

 **Main village shopping district**

Narumi held Jiraiya's hand as they walked down the village dirt road. Many villages glared at the girl and several looked shocked or puzzled at the sight before them. They couldn't believe that one of the villages Legendary Sannin was with the demon child.

Akumu looked up at Jiraiya. "So are you going to truly train her and be around more for her?" He asked as he mowed at the white hair Sannin. Jiraiya was taken back for a second. _'Did that cat talk? Is he really questioning me?'_ He asked himself.

Narumi looked up and grinned. "Yeah, Akumu is questioning you about what you say is true and yes. He is a talking nin-cat and my partner." She answered him.

Jiraiya looked at the small girl with shock etched across his face. "Narumi sweetie?" He said.

"Yes, Ero-Sannin?" Answered Narumi as she just grinned even more.

"Are you able to read minds and furthermore stop calling me that!" Asked and whined Jiraiya as he looked down at her a little annoyed.

The grin on her face grew even more as they got close to her favorite shop in that whole village. "Yup." She answered short and sweet.

Tarrant was sitting behind the counter flipping though a clothing pattern catalog. She was looking for some new ideas and wanted to make something new and different for Narumi. _'My business has tripled with her modeling all my new style and ideas. I really love how she allows me to play dress up with her at times.'_ She thought as she looked up to see her little Lolita doll and white hair man walking into the shop. "Hey kiddo." She said pushing the catalog aside for the time being.

Narumi smiled brightly at her friend. "Hey Tar. I'm here for my order and to see if daddies Harley Quinn dolly is here yet." She said to the older girl.

Jiraiya smirk at Tarrant and walked up to her. "Well hello there lovely lady. My name is Jiraiya and I am one of the three Legendary Sannin of this village." He told her as he did his best to flirt with her.

Tarrant giggled at him. "It's nice to meet you Jiraiya. I am Tarrant and this is my shop." She said. Just then Narumi jumped up onto the counter and sat down. Ero-Sannin stop hitting on my friend or I'm telling." Said Narumi as she glared at him.

"Stop calling me that and who are you going to tell." Ask Jiraiya as he sweat dropped looking at his goddaughter.

She grinned and pointed over at the door. There stood Anko and Hana. Both women glaring at him. Jiraiya smiled and had a little bit of a nervous look to him. "I was just being nice. I wasn't flirting." He said in his defense.

Both woman just gave him the evil eye and went on with their shopping. Narumi looked down at the catalog and saw something she like. It was black shorts paired with mesh leggings and a black camp top with white undersleeves and black long sleeved mesh top. It was pair with a black army jacket and black combat boots. Tarrant saw this and pointed at the page and saw the girl nod her head. "That would work wonders for me on the days I take daddies classes. My poor skirts can't hold up to half the crazy shit he puts us though and I saw Sasuke looking up my skirt last time." Said Narumi as she looked annoyed at the last part.

Jiraiya looked at the outfit. "I'll pay for that. As a late birthday gift for her." He told Tarrant as she wrote up the sales ticket. "Alright. That will be 1,000 ryo." She told him as he paled. "Why so much?" He asked her.

She grinned. "I have to use special fabric for it to hold up better and ANBU armor mesh for the leggings and undershirt." She told him as he pulled out his check book. "Damn. So everything you make is pretty much one of a kind?" He asked. "Yeah pretty much. But, I do get a lot of girls in her asking for some of the outfits I make for Naru-chan." Said Tarrant as she smiles at the girl.

"Yeah, if I model new looks I get some discounts and what I modeled I get for free." Said Narumi as she smiles at them both.

They do a little shopping and Jiraiya takes her home for the evening.

 **+×+×××+×××+×××+×+×+++×+×+++×+÷+×+×+×+×+×++×++×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×++××++×÷+÷+÷+++×+×+×+÷÷+÷+÷+×+÷××+×÷++÷++×+×++×÷++×+×+×+×1×**

 **Okay kitties I hope you enjoy.**

 **Next chapter Time skip**

 **Chapter 12: Path of a Genin**


	12. Chapter 12: It begins

**Yay after months of waiting long last I dropped a new chapter for everyone. I hope yall enjoyed it.**

 **Like always I don't own Naruto, Deadpool, or Alice in wonderland.**

 **I was asked how Wade and Kurenai got together. Well in a later chapter. Not sure when I will do a flash back on how they met and how they ended up going on a date and it will also tie in on how he always teases Anko.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **It begins**

The long wait was over. It was the eve before the Genin exam and Narumi was sitting across from Tarrant playing a game of chess. "So, you excited about tomorrow Naru?" Asked Tarrant as she moved her pond two spots form the girls rook.

Narumi looked up from the chess board. "Yeah, I guess. I am more concern about who they are going to team me up with." She told Tarrant as she ran her fingers though her long golden blonde and black pigtail.

"Well, you should focus more on the exam and worry about team placement after you pass." Said Tarrant as she waited for the girl to make her move.

Just then the small bell over the door went off. There stood Shikamaru Nara. Standing next to him was his mother. She looked at her lazy son and then at the two sitting on the counter playing chess. "Tarrant. I need some new clothes for this lazy boy. I'm tried of him being a mini me to his father's style and hand me downs." Spoke the Nara matriarch.

Both Torrant and Narumi grinned at each other. This making Shikamaru pale. "Mom I don't need any new cloths." He tried to say as his mother's grip on him became like iron and she gave him that sickly sweet smile and spoke. "If you do not do this. I will make sure you are stuck with Ino and Sakura on a team." She told him watching her son pale even more.

Tarrant jumped off the counter and walked over to them. "Well what type of style do you want to see him in?" She asked.

Narumi jumped off of the counter as well and ran over to the group. "I think black would suit him the best with his shadow skills he has." Said the blonde.

Tarrant looks over Shika and saw his pants are a little baggy and he wore mostly fishnet tops and a lose but tailored jack. "I think I have the right outfit for him. Take him to the dressing room." She told his mom.

After getting his measurements vanished into the store.

Shikamaru stood outside of the dressing room looking at Narumi. "You hang out here a lot?" He asked the blonde.

"Well yeah. Tarrant is one of my best friends and is teaching me how to sew and fashion design. I have been working with her for over a month now designing Shinobi outfits." Said Narumi with pride.

Just then Tarrant reappeared with a bundle of clothing and handed them to Shikamaru as she pushed him into the little room. "I think this should work for him." She said with a smile.

Yoshino looked at the dressing room door getting annoyed with her son. "It's been 10 minutes Shika time to come out or I'm coming it." She told her son.

Within seconds the boy ran out of the room. When he stopped and stood before Yoshino and the other he looked in the mirror.

He had on black jeans. A little bag for easy movement and stretched where he needed it for swift kicks, jumping, and running. The top is a long sleeve black fish net tip with loops for his thumbs to stick out and hold the sleeve in place. He also had a short sleeve black jacket with hoof to cover his hair. Finishing the look was a pair of ninja boots.

"I love it Shika. You look better. Now if only I could get your father here for something new." Said Yoshino as she smiled.

"Looking good Shika." Said Narumi with a smile as she looked the slacker over.

Tarrant and Yoshino both giggled at the boy softly blushes.

"I'm glade you like it." Said Tarrant. "If you want I could pull something like that together for your husband?" She asked as she looked at Yoshino.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he looked at himself in the mirror seeing Narumi watching him with a soft blush on her own cheeks as well.

 **Next morning**

Narumi walked out of her bedroom wearing a black Lolita dress with black fish net long sleeves under her dress. She had black Lolita shoes and leggings. Her hair up in twin pigtails with hot pink hair mixed in. Over her shoulder was her daddies Hello Kitty backpack. She walked down the hallway to Deadpool's office.

"Morning daddy. Can I have my guns and ammo?" Asked Narumi as she grinned at her daddy.

"Good morning sweetie. Sure let me get them." Said Deadpool as he open the gun safe. He pulled out the girls twin 9mm. Dessert Eagles and handed them over to her with 6 extra clips.

Narumi looked over her guns. Making sure they were safe to use. She smiled as she slipped them into her backpack.

"Big day today kiddo?" Asked Deadpool.

She looks him in the eyes. "Yes and I'm nervous as hell." She said with a soft smile.

"Sweet you will do just fine." Said Deadpool as she stood before his daughter and smiled down at her. "Let's eat and we can head to the academy together." He told her as she slipped in a few smoke bombs and stink bombs into her backpack. _'She might need these.'_ He thought with a grin.

Then walked into the kitchen to see breakfast as already made and set out for them. But, Kurenia was missing. Narumi saw a note next to the coffee.

"Daddy, mommy left a note." Said Narumi as she handed the note to her daddy.

Deadpool took the note and read it.

"Good morning love and Narumi.

Sorry for not being here when you both came for breakfast. But, I have been called to the Hokage Tower for a meeting and I'll see you both after school.

Love Kurenia."

Deadpool smiled. "It appears your mommy going to know more on what teams everyone that passes going to be on." He said with a grin.

"Well I can tell you that all the clan kids are going to past with a few civilians. But, I just hope I don't get stuck with a fangirl." Whined Narumi.

Deadpool chuckled at his daughter antics and they bother ate and left the house.

 **Hokage Tower**

"Alright. I called you all into my office to see who would like to be Jonin Sensei's. For this new batch of Genin." Said the aged Hokage.

Kakashi looked over his book. "I really don't want to be one. Can't you tell the damn civilian council that ANBU Commander Dragon will not let me go?" He questioned.

"Sorry Kakashi. They want you to teach Sasuke. They even just pushed for you to take him as an apprentice." Said Sarutobi as he took a poof of his pipe.

Kakashi just rolled his eye and went back to his book.

A random ninja in the background spoke. "We could give the boy to Deadpool."

Everyone in the room paled and there was a few nervous laughs.

"No, we will not do that. Wade would just kill the boy and say training accident." Said the Hokage with a small sweat drop.

' _Hmmm…I wonder.'_ Thought Kakashi as a evil glint was saw in his lone eye.

 **Ninja Academy**

"AAACHHHEWW!" Sneezed Deadpool.

Narumi looks up at her daddy. "Getting sick?" She asked him with a little concern in her voice.

He looked down and smile. "I don't think so. I think someone is talking about my sexy ass." He told his daughter.

Narumi rolled her eyes and went to her class and sat down in the back next to Hinata.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxlxlclxlxlxoxcocococ**

 **Next time the exam begins**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello kitties. I know it's been forever on posting on this stroy and I am truly sorry.**

 **Last Chapter was pretty much a filler and this chapter will pretty much might be the same as the last one. But, hey they made it out of the Academy!**

 **like always we do not own Naruto, Deadpool, or any of the other Marvel or DC Villains that might appear in this story.**

 **So please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Path to Genin**

All the kids filed into the classroom.  
Hinata looked over at Narumi. "Don't worry. You'll do just fine." She whispered to her best friend.  
Narumi just smiled and nodded her head.

Just then, Ino and Sakura came racing into the classroom. "I'M HERE FIRST!" Yelled Sakura as she pushed Ino out of her way.  
"WHATEVER BILLBOARD BROW!" Yelled Ino as she glared at her best friend.  
Their friendship had been rocky for awhile since they both had a crush on a little duckling.

"Really you two? He's not even that worth while." Said Kiba as he glared at both of the girls.

Since almost all of his clan was wiped out, Sasuke had become the King of Emos. No matter how hard Narumi and the other daughters tried to get him back to his old self.

Said duckling was looking out the classroom window lost in thought.

 **Flashback**

 _"Itachi. I'm scared. I don't know if I'll be strong enough to protect everyone." Said Sasuke as he looked at his older brother._

 _Itachi looked down at his little brother and smiled softly. "You don't have to be strong on your own. You have Kaa-chan and myself. You also have your friends and your best friend Narumi." He told his little brother._

 **End of flashback.**

Sasuke looked down at his hands, slighly smiling at the memory, and then looked back out the window.

"Alright class settle down." Said Iruka as he walked in with Deadpool fallowing behind him and everyone turned there attention to them, well almost everyone...

"Narumi, I'm so kicking you ass in target part of the test." Yelled Kiba at the blond.

Before anyone knew what happen. Shots rang out in the classroom as all the Genin hopefuls ducked under their desk as Narumi threw her gun to Hinata and the two pointed the .9mm dessert eagles at the front of the room.

"Go reaction girls." Said Deadpool as he grinned well looking up at the two preteens.

Slowly, a fear strickened Kiba and everyone else crawled back out of their hiding spots. Ever since Deadpool became Iruka's aid. Hell rain down on all their heads.

"I think that was a bit excessive Wade." Said Iruka as he put a small towel on the side of his head, rubbing the sweat away.

Deadpool looked over at Iruka and grinned. "No, that is being able to handle yourself in short notice of a attack." He told Iruka as he put his gun away.

"Great." Said Narumi as she rolled her eyes.  
Several of her classmate had a few accidents. As a foul oder felled the room and Iruka and the others faces had paled.

"Alright everyone, those who need to change make it quick and everyone else, please head outside. It is a lovely day and we can take the written exam at the lunch tables outside." Said Iruka as he glared kunais at Deadpool, who just laughed it all off.

A short while later, and several annoyed and pissed off ANBU and one unhappy wife later. The written exam was under way.

"You think we can give the girls extra credit points for handling themselves well?" Asked Deadpool as he lied on the table Iruka sat at, watching his students take the exam.

Iruka's eyebrow was doing a nice little dance from Deadpool's constant chatter. "No, I don't believe so. But, they did handle themselves very well." He said as he let out another sigh.

 **Flashback, 30 minutes ago**

 _"Iruka-san, is everything okay?" Asked a panicked Neko._

 _"Are the children okay? We heard gun fire and then saw several kids running out of the building not moments later." Said Bear as he looked the kids over._

 _In a swirl of leaves Kurenai appeared. "NARUMI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled a frighten mother._

 _Everyone looked form the ANBU to Kurenai and then back to their two teachers. Poor Iruka looked as if his spirit was trying to leave him as Deadpool was laughing and taking pictures of this._

 _"We're all alright. Daddy thought shooting his gun off would shut Kiba and I up." Said Narumi as she walked up to her mother and the ANBU._

 _"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Screamed Bear as he jumped at Deadpool. To only find a small hand gun pressed to his forehead. As Deadpool took a picture of the grown man wetting himself._

 _"Awww Bear, you should know by now I will do all it takes to quiet my class down." Said Deadpool with a wicked grin._

 **End of Flashback**

Narumi, Hinata and the others had finished their exam and handed them in and quietly they all gathered around each other.

"Narumi, we have to get your wack job dad back for this." Said Kiba as he looked over Shikamaru's shoulder to the two teachers.

Narumi pulled her Hello Kitty bag out and began looking though it. When she found her special paint bombs and the smoke and stink bombs her daddy had added before leaving the house that morning. She laid everything out before them.

"Troublesome, the paint bombs could be set up around the training dummies and set them off once Deadpool goes and retrieves the weapons." Said Shikamaru.

They all sat and talked quietly, working on their plan as the others still took the exam.  
Narumi and Kiba stuck off to set everything up and the others covered for their two missing friends.

Deadpool looked through his magazine as he kept getting on Iruka's nerves. "You know, you and Anko would be very cute together. Your calm and she is wild and what I have heard of, a freak in the sheets and that is something you need in your life Iruka." He told Iruka.

"I don't think so. She is nice, but Anko has no interest in me." Said Iruka as he looked away from Deadpool.

The time had past and everyone had already finished the written exam and Narumi and Kiba had returned.  
A wicked smirk was on their faces. The rest knew this wouldn't end well for Deadpool and maybe poor Iruka-sensei, but like they said, "There is always casualties in War.".

"Alright everyone. We are moving over to the target practice area." Said Iruka after he had finished grading the final exam.

Deadpool had jumped off the table/makeshift desk. "Alright then kitties, your now my little victims...I mean my little students for this next part." He said as he clapped his hands together and the kids all sweat dropped as they fallowed behind of him.

Narumi and her friends shared a look. _'Daddy isn't going to be happy, but hell, that's what he gets.'_ Thought Naumi.

They reached the target range and all stood in a line as they looked at Deadpool. Next to him was a table with all types of throwing weapons and several types of guns.

"Well kitties, as you all can see. I have a large selection of toys for all of you to choose from. The guns will be extra credit, for I know a lot of you are not fans of them." Said Deadpool.

"Good, my dad said a true ninja only uses true ninja weapons and not those noisy guns." Said a random boy.

"Well your dad don't know jack. Where I come from, what we have for ninjas is different and they are unable to use justus like you kids, so they use throwing weapons, swords, daggers, and even guns. So, shut up." Said Deadpool in a fake cheery voice.

Everyone was quiet from this tippit of information. They have never heard of ninjas like that. But, the world beyond the veil was different and it had changed their little world a little, not by much tho.

Deadpool rattled off names and scored the kids. Civilian born kids were not fairing to well, but a few had talent in weapons. "Good, If you don't make it as a ninja, maybe looking to becoming a samurai or blacksmith, for they are both important in this world and the Fire Lord does have samurai as well as ninjas as personal guards." Said Deadpool as he walked around.

The clan kids where next and did the best scoring, higher to prefect scores.  
The fangirls all cheered for Sasuke and the poor boy hide behind Narumi and Sakura, both girls snickered at this.  
Lately, his fangirls had been going overboard and had broken into his place, he had to stay over at his other friends houses until Narumi finished setting up some hilarious traps for the girls. Very oddly, they had caught a couple of snakes and Anko-chan had been worried by them, but she wouldn't tell them why.

 **¤ Flash back**

_Two weeks ago, King cobra and Viper where in a wire plastic cage with tiny holes for breathing. The trap was outside of Sasuke's bedroom door._  
 _Sasuke woke up that morning, feeling safe in his place for once in a long while, knowing his best friend had made sure he would be okay. Walking over to his closed bedroom door, he heard some tapping from the other side. Slowly, he open the door and peeked out and saw two very large snakes in the cage. Slowly he closed the door and raced to the side of his room and peeled off the seal Narumi placed on his window and climbed out of it in his dark blue pjs._

 _He ran across the village until he spotted Deadpool and Anko standing outside of Lilac Dango._  
 _"DEADPOOL! ANKO-CHAN!" Screamed Sasuke._  
 _Both adults turned and saw the boy running to them._  
 _Anko raised her eyebrow slowly, looking at the kid in his pjs._  
 _"What's wrong ducky?" Asked Deadpool as he picked up Sasuke who looked panicked._

 _Catching his breath he spoke. "There are two large snakes inside the cage Narumi set up last night for the crazy fangirls._

 _Anko look at him carefully. "Where is your brother and mother?" She asked him._  
 _"Their both on missions and I was home alone." Said Sasuke._

 _They went back to Sasuke's house and entered throught the open window for Sasuke hadn't taken his house key. Anko open the door and saw the snakes._

 _ **'WHAT THE HELL ARE TWO SUMMONS DOING HERE**_ _?!' She screamed in her head._

 **¤ end of flash back**

Deadpool walked over to the training dummies and pulled out a kunai when the dummy swelled up and the next thing he knew, he was cover in paint and glitter.  
Just then, two stink bombs fell at his feet and blew up.

All the kids ran screaming from the target area. Iruka looked up from the final exam he had graded. _'What's going on?'_ He thought to himself as the kids ran behind him. From the smoke clearing from the smoke bombs, stood Deadpool with pink and purple paint mix with glitter all over his body and smelling like a mixture of rotten eggs and gym socks. In both his hands was his katanas and on his face was a surprised, yet furious look.

"Deadpool-san, what are you doing?" Asked Iruka, his eye just twitched slightly.

"Oh, I'm just going to weed out a few Genin hopefuls." Said Deadpool in a creepy voice.

Making Iruka say with a heavy sigh. "You are not going to do anything to them, remember last time you tried?" he asked an annoyed Deadpool.

Deadpool shivered at the thought and the look in his wife's eyes. Slowly his arms fell to his side and his head hung. "I will behave." He said in a defeated voice.

"Good boy." Said a female voice, making Deadpool's head snap up. His eyes wide as he looked at his wife before him.

Behind Iruka, a blonde little girl was missing from the group.  
"Honey, I wasn't going to kill them, maybe just mame them a little." Said Deadpool with a wide grin.

Narumi deadpan. _'He falls for this everytime. Surely he would know who that is before him?'_ Thought our little lollita.

"Narumi." Said the same female voice behind the woman before Deadpool. He looked behind his wife's shoulder to see his wife.  
"I've died and gone to heaven." Cried Deadpool.

Narumi sweat dropped. "Yes mommy?" She asked as she dropped her transformation.

"Sweetie, I have told you many times not to do that anymore, it confuses your poor daddy." said the **REAL** Kurenai as she crossed her arms, looking at her daughter and ignoring her husband as he was dancing around with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Yes mommy, I'll stop." Said Narumi as she ran back to her friends.

"Now hun, no more trying to attack the children, It will be different after they make it to Genin." Said Kurenia as she shook her head while turning her attention to Deadpool.  
"Yes dear." Said Deadpool as he grinned.

That simple little grin made all the kids shiver in fear of this mad man. 

**Elsewhere in Suna**

"Mother, I feel a great evil will befall us all." Said a boy with red hair and teal eyes. 

**Back in the Leaf**

Narumi looked around, She had felt something strange but she couldn't place it.

 _ **'Kit, I swear I will end that man, he is driving me crazy.'**_ Growled out Kurama.

 _'AWWW... Kurama play nice, if it wasn't for daddy and mommy, our lives would be more then hell.'_ Narumi said to Kurama as she watched the others around her.

Then Akumu jumped from the tree she was standing under and landed on Narumi's shoulder. "Kitten, you left before I woke up." He told Narumi.

"Sorry Akumu, I was just so excited about today." Said Narumi as she smiled sheepishly at her nincat.

"Alright everyone, the show is over, now let's finish the exam." Said Iruka. He was greatful that Kurenai showed up, for he didn't think he could handle Deadpool for much longer without going mad.

The kids all lined up and each did the Academy 3, but when it came to Narumi, she goes though a set of hand signs no one has ever seen before. When she was done, a blue cloud of smoke appears before them and a rainbow of butterflies took form to become an another Narumi to the awe of everyone that witnessed it. The girl may have excellent chakra control for her genjutsus, but for a simple clone... yeah, it wasn't going to happen. They always looked sickly and last for just a few seconds.

Only four of Sasuke's fangirls passed, and that wasn't counting Ino or Sakura. They knew better then to always fallow the other girls, smart move on their part.

But this year was a promising group of Genin. Sadly only three teams would make it and Iruka had a felling who they we're, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, for those who passed, you will be meeting here Friday morning at 10am. Those who failed, I'll see you in three weeks." Said Iruka. "Also on Friday, you will find out who our top two genin are and whose our dead last are."

With that said, he vanished in a swirl of leaves and the kids ran to the Main gates, meeting their parents.  
A few adults glared at Narumi and seemed upset she passed as their own child failed.

"We are so proud of you sweetie." Said Kurenai as she smiled down at Narumi.

"Thank you momma, and you too daddy. If it wasn't for you two, I don't know if i would have passed." Said Narumi as she gave them one of her true smiles.

"Naru-chan." Said a male voice from behind the happy little family.  
They stopped to turn around to see Itachi standing with his little brother and his mother.

"Itachi-chan!" Yelled Narumi as she ran over to the teenager.

Itachi smiled as Sasuke glared at the girl. "Am glade you passed." He told her.

"Thank you. Oh yeah, Itachi-chan could you help daddy and I with a few of my Genjutsus. If I am going to be an active ninja. I need to keep my skills sharp and I want to try something new as well." said Narumi as she smiled up at the new Uchida Clan head.

"Sure, I would like to." Said Itachi as he patted Narumi's head.

"Great, see you tomorrow at our normal spot and time." Said Narumi as she turned and ran back to her parents.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOOOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **alright lovelies** Queen Mab the Second **hope you enjoyed our twisted little tale.**

 **till the next time we hope you enjoy and emjoy the surpires that will be in chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

**We're back with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Like always. Do not own Naruto, Deadpool, DC Villains, X-men, Marvel character.**

 **Chapter 14**

Morning came too soon as Narumi and all the girls crawled out of bed. Deadpool was standing at the door with his camera. "Say Cheese!" He yelled, scaring the girls out of the king size bed.

"DADDY!" Screamed Narumi as she threw her pillow at him, but  
he quickly dodged the flying pillow and took several more pictures.  
"These are my Precious Moments." Said Deadpool as he ducked back into the hallway, closing the door as Hinata and Sakura threw kunais at him, but all that was heard was a thud on the oak wood door.

Kurenai slowly came out of their bedroom wearing a crimson bathrobe. "Honey?" She asked.

"Yes, baby?" Said Deadpool with a wide grin, this was one of his rare moments he didn't have his mask on.

"Why do I have a house full of screaming girls and killer intent coming in waves from that bedroom door?" Asked Kurenia as she kisses him softly.

His grin grew even more. "Our baby is growing up so quickly and I wanted some more photos of our sweet little demonic angel and her little friends." He explained to his oh so loving and patient wife.

Slowly she shook her head and walked passed him down the hallway. "Fine, just make sure no one gets hurt or you lose any body parts again." She stressed as she vanished from sight.

 **Back in Narumi's Bedroom,** **  
**

****After Deadpool left, each girl looked at Narumi. "It seems like your dad is even more nuts then ever." Said Ino.

"No, he is having issues that his baby is growing up and we are also growing up with her." Said Sakura as she tried pulling the covers over her head.

"That maybe, but to wake us up at 6am? That is very rude." Said Hinata as she pushed the covers off of her. "I guess we should get up."

"Hell no! I don't have to meet Itachi-chan until 8am, I want 30 more minutes." Whined Narumi as she pulled the covers over her head. 

**Elsewhere**

Itachi and Sasuke made their way into the dinning room. "Good morning mother." Said Itachi as he took his seat.  
"Morning mom." Said Sasuke as he sat down as well.

"Good morning boys." She told her sons as she place their breakfast before her sons.

 **Elsewhere**

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as his mother pulled him out of bed. 

**Back with the girls**

It was already 7:30 am and the girls had gotten ready for the day.  
Deadpool and Kurenai sat at the kitchen table, chatting away as all the girls came running in, except Hinata, who bowed and apologized for everyone.

 **Beyond the safety of the walls** **  
**

A girl with long black hair wondered around the thick forest. _'Where in the hell did they send me?'_ She thought as she moved away from the village and headed to the coast.

 **Back in the village**

 ****  
A strange feeling over came Deadpool as he looked over to the western gate as he walked with his daughter and her friends to the training field.

"Something wrong daddy?" Asked Narumi as she turned her head to the side.

Deadpool looked down at his mini me Lolita. "Nothing at all sweetie, just thinking." He told her.

"Dear Kami, the world is ending." Said Kiba as the boys ran up from behind the girls.

"No, it would be the end of the world if YOU have a thought." Said Narumi as she glared at Kiba.

Everyone just laughed at the two, no one really took stock in their fighting, for everyone knew Narumi would just kick Kiba's butt once again.

As they arrived at the training ground, Sasuke was glaring at his brother. "Aniki, why do you waste more time training Narumi?" He asked his big brother.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke. "She is strong and can do thing only ones with a fully awoken Sharingan eye can do. So, I want to see her limit." He told his little brother.

Sasuke was shocked. Never did he knew one person without their bloodline could rival their Clan in just skills alone.

Itachi looked over Sasuke's head and saw the group coming towards them. _'Hmmm...they seem to want to know what she is up to?'_ He thought to himself.

Every Clan heir or heiress was there and they all gathered around Narumi and Itachi as they both smiled at each other.

 **Coastline**

Near the coastline, the girl with long black hair sat at the beach, watching the waves. As she was basking in the afternoon sun, two figures appeared behind her.

"A child like yourself shouldn't be out here alone." Growled a male voice from behind her, this pulled her out of her thoughts and looked behind her ever so slightly.

"I'm pretty sure no one will think of bothering me." Said the girl as she slowly raised her hand and two metal claws slowly slide out of her knuckles.

"Impressive brat." Said the voice.

"Not really, there is another whose able to do the same as me, but 3 claws comes out instead of 2." She said as she went back to look at the waves.

"What brought you here?" Asked a softer, much gentler voice.

She laid down in the sand and looked up at the tall man with no brows and the other with a mask. She wasn't sure if the other person was male or female. "I was sent to kill a man, he is very annoying and many want him gone."

The brow less man raised his eyebrow. "Do you even know where to start?" He asked her.

"Nope, all I know is he's in one of the 5 major Hidden Villages. Till I find him, I need to work." She told him.

"If you need work, I need a few more people for a job I am heading to take." He told her.

Just then, two others appeared with what look like gas masks. "Zabuza-sama, We have secured a boat to take us to the Land of Wave." Said one of the gas masked figures.

Slowly sitting up, she weighted out her options. _'One I could pass and just hang around till I get information where the freak is. Two I can use this to blow off some steam and kill sometime. Three he might come to me.'_ She thought to herself.  
"Sure, why not." She told the man before her.

"Good. Now tell me girl, where are you from?" Asked the now named Zabuza. 

**Leaf**

A cold shiver ran down Deadpool's spine. "Feels like someone's just walked across my grave." He whispered to himself.

Narumi stood in front of Deadpool and Itachi. "I have been working on my butterfly clone, but I think I need a little more help with it." She told the two.

"Alright, show us what you have so far." Said Itachi as he closed his eyes and smiled, then when his eyes opened again, his Sharingan spun to life.

Narumi went through an unusual set of hand signs and blue smoke engulfed her as a rainbow of butterflies took the from of a second Narumi.

Itachi then walked around the second Narumi, looking the girl over. Without knowing what was supposed to happen, the second Narumi laughed. "What?" Asked the clone.

Itachi took a step back and looked shocked. "She talks?" He asked.

Narumi smirked and slowly nodded her head.

"So, I guess this one of the reasons you wanted me to look over this new clone?" Asked Itachi as he kept looking over the clone.

Narumi nodded her head.

Deadpool looked the clone over as well. "I see one small difference though." He told them as he pointed to the clones eyes. There, in her blue eyes, was a butterfly.

"Good eye, I didn't see that." Said Itachi as he took a closer look and the other kids looked on from behind the two.

 **Land of a troll**

Zabuza, Haku, the Demon brothers and X-23 stood before a tiny man with large sunglasses.

"I see you have made good time getting here Zabuza." Said the tiny man.

"I take my job very seriously, Gato." Said Zabuza in a gravelly voice.

"Very good, In 3 weeks your target should return to the village from a job he took in the Land of Rice Paddies, but a source has mentioned that he will be swinging to the Hidden Village in the Leaf first." Said Gato as he looked over his sunglasses.

 **Land of Rice Paddies** **  
**

"Good, Move that over to the left. With how you guys are working, we will be done with this bridge by the end of the month." Said an old man with grey hair and with a towel around his neck.

 **Friday morning**

All the kids went to the Academy for their Genin teams and to meet their future sensei.

Narumi, Hinata, and Sasuke all sat together as all their friends gathered around. They all were talking about the missions they could take.

"I can't wait to protect a Princess and have her fall madly in love with me." Said Kiba with little stars in his eyes.

"Troublesome, get real Kiba, we are fresh out of the Academy. Do you really think they let you protect someone so high up?" Asked Shikamaru.

"The slacker is right loser." Said Sasuke as he had a smirk play across his lips.

Iruka walked into the classroom, looking at all his former students. Each child in their little group of friends with all the fan girls watching Sasuke like birds of prey. He sighed at that fact, not many of them are going to make it out there and their sensei's will send them back to the academy for remedial training. He pitied their souls, for Anko Mitarashi and Yoshino Nara will be their new sensei and pound it into their heads that fan girls are the first to die out in the field or worst. Fear was always a powerful teaching tool.

Iruka took one last look right before Deadpool and Anko came flying through the side window. The loud crash and the sound of breaking glass pulled he kids from what they had been doing, but only 8 children out of 9 know what to do. They had pulled out their kunais, and in Narumi's case, she had pulled out her twin desert eagles and a cold dark look overtook her, something no one had seen since the night she saved her best friends life from that Kumo ninja.

"Dammit Anko, how many times have I told you that it isn't nice to scare the freshly made Genin?" Yelled Deadpool as he pushed her off of him.

"Shut up! I just came by to see how my little sister and her friends are doing. I want to see what unlucky soul gets Narumi and two of her other little minion of friends." Whined Anko as she jumped off and winked at Iruka.

Narumi and the others sat back down as the other students just stared at them like they had grown a second head. They had the sheep mentality that while in the Academy they would always be safe, for their senseis would do everything to make sure they made it out of it alive if there was an attack, but with Deadpool, that was a stretch, for he was also a danger to all of them and where in a false since of safety.

Anko walked over to Narumi and sat down on her desk and grinned. "How's my favorite little terror?" She asked as she looked at the others and her grin grew even more as she saw all the fan girls with fear in their eyes. _'OOH, Yoshino and I are going to have a lot of fun. Those girls are all worthless.'_ She thought to herself. 

"I'm good Anko-chan." Said Narumi as she grinned and put her guns away.

All the others nodded their heads to the crazed Snake Mistress.

"ALRIGHT CLASS, SETTLE DOWN!" Shouted Iruka as everyone turned back to him and Deadpool at the front of the classroom.  
"Okay people, we are here today for the team placement. Now before anyone complains or whines that they didn't get paired with who they want to be with, know that all these teams are built by the Hokage and in a way he felt best for you to work well together as a "TEAM"." Said Iruka as Deadpool was next to him, making air quotes when Iruka stressed the word Team.

Narumi toned out Iruka for the first 6 teams, but she did hear that her egotistic cousin was going to be placed on team 6 with some lame fan girl and another boy that wasn't too bad and had a chance of making it out there in the field, but the only question was, would her cousin work with his team or fail?

"Team 7 will be made up of Narumi Wilson-Namikaze-Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, and Sasuke Uchida. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka as he heard all the fan girls throw their little shitfits over not being able to go with their true love.

Narumi and Hinata grinned at each other as a cold shiver ran down Sasuke's back. He was screwed now that he was stuck with the demon twins. Don't get him wrong, Hinata is a sweetheart and the nicest person you'll ever meet, but if you cross her or one of her friends... Well, lets just say that you never want to see those Lavender eyes coming for you, for you would never know what had hit you once she was done with you. Several Elders had found out the hard way when they told her she couldn't be friends with Narumi anymore. They had been walking funny since that day and her father has been very proud of her.

"Team 8 will be made up of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kurenai Wilson." Said Iruka as the three high fived each other. They had worked well with each other when they teamed up against Narumi, Hinata and Sasuke on capture the flag.

Iruka smiled and looked down at his list as he looked over at Deadpool and then saw Anko rolling around on the large desk laughing her ass off.  
He sighed and moved on with his placement.

"Team 9 is still in rotation, so lets move onto Team 10. That team will be made up of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.'' The new Ino-Shika-Cho team grinned at each other. Their fathers had been training them to work with each other since they had been little. They had worked well with each other for so long it was second nature to team up on team games they all would play growing up with Narumi and the others.

"Okay, now that everyone knows what teams they are in, It would be good for everyone to get together and talk while you wait for your new senseis to show up." Said Iruka as he left the classroom. He had already given them their little speech about the new life they live, now he just hope they would grow up and truly be Shinobi.

Deadpool vanished in a poof of fluffy unicorns and went on the hunt for our new favorite victim for Narumi and the rest of Team 7.

"How the hell does he do that with stuffed unicorns?" Asked Anko as she looked at Narumi, said girl just shrugged her shoulders. She had asked him the same question once and all he said is that it was a secret and he would teach her when she was older.

 **With the Queen of Hearts**

Iracebeth sat in her rose garden, looking at her Kio fish pond. _'Today is the day that little demon finds out her team placement. For the sake of my dear Grandson, I hope she is placed with someone other then him.'_ She thought to herself as she looked back to the rose bush next to her. Mixed in with her crimson roses was a single white rose, It was larger and much more beautiful then the others. Just the sight of it made her think of her sister. Rage over took her as she grabbed the rose stem, just to be cut by the thorns that protect it. Quickly, she drew her hand back and saw the blood slowly coming out of the puncher wounds on her palm and fingers. 

**Back at the Academy** **  
**

****One by one, the senseis for the first 6 teams had shown up and took their new students. That just left Team 7, 8, and 10 sitting around, playing a game of poker with Anko. Really, who in their right minds would leave her with a bunch of preteens? Sadly though, Anko was losing to Narumi and she was just down to her bra and skirt when the final sensei had walked in, with Deadpool riding on Kakashi's back.

All the senseis stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Hinata had Anko's tan trench coat on and Ino and Sakura looked inside her weapon's pouch as all the boys drooled at how Anko was dressed.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday." Said Deadpool as he grinned and was holding Kakashi's stolen precious orange little book.

"MY PRECIOUS!" Cried out Kakashi.

All the young Genin looked over at the door and Narumi pouted. "Five more minutes and I would have won everything." Whined Narumi.

"Narumi." Said Kurenia with a stern voice.

"Fine, I'll give back her clothes, but I'm keeping her cash. So daddy has to buy her Dangos for a week." Chirped Narumi.

Anko grinned as she pulled her shirt back on and glared at Hinata for her jacket. Shockingly the Hyūga heiress matched her glare, but slowly took it off and handed it back.

Everyone looked at Anko then back to Narumi and then to Kurenai as she just sighed. "I swear I'm raising 3 kids at time." She grumbled.

"Brat, I'm bringing you and Hinata with me the next time to the T&I for poker night." Said Anko as she grinned.

"They can only go if I'm able to come along." Said Deadpool as he grinned.

Poor Kurenai shook her head. _'Why Kami? Why?'_ She thought to herself as she shook her head even more.

"Alright, Team 10 your with me." Said a man with a black beard and spiky black hair.

All of Team 10 looked at him and back at their ringleader. Narumi nodded her head as they got up and walked off with the man.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow to this. _'Is she the one calling the shots with these kids or what?'_ He thought to himself.

"Team 8, your with me." Said Kurenai as she watched her daughter just nod her head once more. All of Team 8 stood and walked up to the Crimson eyed woman.

Narumi, Hinata, and Sasuke all stood up and walked up to the silver hair man next to Deadpool. "Daddy, Inu." Said Narumi grinning as she looked up at both men.

"Sweetie, Lavender eyes, Señor Emo." Said Deadpool as he smiled.  
Kakashi looked at his team and back at Deadpool, then he slowly sighed. "Meet me on the roof." He told them as he stole his book back and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

All three ran to the window and climbed out and up the side of the building. Deadpool just laughed as he watched them leave. _'He isn't going to know what hit him.'_ He thought to himself. 'You got that right bone head.' Said his brain.

 **Xooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

 **Hope you enjoy lovelies**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back lovelies to the next chapter of our lovely little tale.**

 **Like always WE do not own Naruto nor do we own Deadpool.**

 **LP**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **The Training Begins**

Jumping over the railing, the three Genin hopeful landed before Kakashi as Deadpool appeared in a swirl of Unicorns.

 _'What the hell?'_ Thought Kakashi as he looked at the kids and then at the masked weirdo.

Narumi smirked. "Yeah, I know right. We're awesome." She told him with an all knowing look.

"Naru-chan, your going to scare him." Said Hinata as she smiled softly with an air of pure innocence.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Ummm...what's going on?" Asked Kakashi as he looked around.

Deadpool walked up to him and placed his right arm on his shoulder. "MY little Angel is able to read minds."

Kakashi grew pale at this. "That isn't good." He told them.

"I know right, you play out all the naughty scenes from your book in your mind as you read it." Said Narumi.

Hinata and Sasuke both paled. "Ewwwww!" They said together.  
Deadpool began laughing at them. "You said my mind was twisted." He said.

"Daddy, your mind is twisted. Chimichangas and unicorns dancing around in bikinis is twisted." Said Narumi.

Everyone just looked at Deadpool.  
 _'Weirdo.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Hinata just sighed and went and sat down on the bench across from where they all stood.

"Anyways, let's get to know each other." Said Kakashi as he pointed to the bench Hinata was sitting at.  
Deadpool had stolen Kakashi book again and Narumi was holding her head from his insane thoughts, there were days when she wishes she couldn't read her daddy's mind.

Kakashi stood before the three Genin hopeful and eye smiled. "How about we introduce ourselves. Like you likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." He told the three.

Deadpool looked up from the book. "Why don't you give them an example."

"Fine...hey when did you take that from me" Asked Kakashi as he pulled out a box the size of a book.

"I wouldn't open that." Said Hinata as she frowned.

Arching his eyebrow, Kakashi slowly put the box on the ground and kicked it over to Deadpool, who just looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"MY name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies? Well that's none of your business. My likes? Well I have alot of likes. My dislikes? Hmmm... My dreams for the future? Haven't thought about it." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled again and he led a kunai to Deadpool's throat with his hand held out.

 _'All we know about him is his name.'_ They thought as one, but Narumi grinned.  
"There is a lot more to you then that Inu, but I'll play nice for now." Said Narumi.

Deadpool pouted as he handed the book back. "Your worst then my wife." He whined.

Kakashi pointed to Narumi. "Pigtails, your turn."

Narumi puffed out her cheeks. "My name is Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Wilson. The daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. As well as the daughter of Wade "Deadpool" Wilson and Kurenai Yuhi Wilson." She paused for dramatic effect.

Kakashi gasped _. 'She knew this whole time?'_ He thought to himself.

"MY likes are? I love my family and friends. I love ramen for it is the food of Kami. I also like training and my test dummies daddy and Itachi-chan. My dislikes? People who are narrow and closed minded, that don't know the difference between a kunai and a scroll. My hobbies? Training and fashion design. My dreams? Becoming a Hokage and a mercenary that will surpass both my daddies." Narumi said as she grinned.

Sasuke glared at Narumi after she called his brother a test dummy.

Kakashi looked at the girl with horror and then looked at Deadpool who was dressed like Gai doing the good guy pose.

Kakashi almost fell back in horror of a Deadpool Gai. Slowly, he composed himself and looked at Sasuke. "Okay broody, your next." He told him.

Sasuke grunted.

"My name is Sasuke Uchida. My likes are my family and friends. Dislikes are fan girls and psychos. My hobbies are training and learning from my brother. My dreams are to take over the military police and kill the person or persons who killed most of my clan." Said Sasuke as he glared at Deadpool.

Deadpool pouted as he was now dresses as a random fan girl with brown pigtails.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Okay Princess, your turn." He told her.

"My name is Hinata Hyūga. My likes are training, my clan, my family, my best friend Narumi and my friends and cinnamon rolls and flower pressing. Dislikes are the bird cage seal, clan elders, closed minded people, and Kumo. My hobbies are flower pressing, training, helping Narumi with her pranks. Dreams are to become a strong clan heiress and a strong ninja, also i want to further my skills in medical herbs and ointments and maybe become a medic ninja." Said Hinata.

Narumi grinned as she looked at her best friend.

Kakashi just eye smiled _. 'These kids are going to be the death of me.'_ He thought to himself.

Narumi grinned. "Don't worry sensei, we'll take our time killing you. But first, we will make sure you get married and have children first." She told him, grinning even more.

"Be careful reading others minds sweetie." Said Deadpool.

"Yes daddy." Said Narumi.

Kakashi just paled again. "Please don't read my mind." He told her.

"Sorry, but kitten is still getting a hand on this ability of hers." Said Akumu as he grinned.

"So tomorrow we have to do the bell test to show our teamwork?" Asked Narumi as she smirked at him.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the three before him. "Should I just pass you three now?" He asked them.

"It would be best, we three do work really well together. If you have any questions about that ask Itachi, for he has done mock missions with us." Said Hinata as she smiled at him.

Kakashi slowly raised his eyebrow to this. "What all of you kids learned from Itachi and the others?" He asked them.

"My brother has done many mock missions with us, as well as the other clan heirs and Sakura. Then Deadpool there has taken us on a few merc jobs to show us how to keep in the shadows and understand the true meaning of what we want to be, but he took two of us each time, for 9 kids would have been too much for him to handle." Said Sasuke as he smirked at the shocked reaction on their sensei.

"Yup, The Hokage knows all of this. For he signed off on this." Said Deadpool.

"Very well then, we will train at field 66, It is the old ANBU training field that I have asked for us to use, so meet me at 7am tomorrow morning." Said Kakashi as he clapped his hands together, looking at all three of his students and his soon to be headache teacher's aid. For he knew on this day, his life was doomed with Deadpool having a hand in it.

"Don't be late tomorrow or I'll drag you kicking and screaming and I'll make sure that you will be butt nacked as I drag you through the whole village." Said Deadpool laughing.

Kakashi paled at this. "I will see you all tomorrow morning, but I must go visit The Hokage so he knows that your team has already past, for you lot already knew what the test was about." He told them all. With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

All three now Genin looked at each other. "Should we go check out our new training field?" Asked Hinata as she stood up and looked to the stairs.

Both Narumi and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they had nothing better to do. "Sure, why not." They both said as they stood up as well and made their way to the staircase.

Deadpool fallowed behind the three kids as he was reading Kakashi's little orange book. All three heard him giggling at weird points. "We are so screwed if he joins us on training." Said Sasuke as he looked over his shoulder at the grown man child that was reading something his wife would kick his ass for.

"Don't worry, for there is mommy with her Genin team up ahead." Said Narumi as she grinned, for her daddy didn't even hear what she had said.

Kurenai was telling her student's goodbye and that she will see them in the morning, for like her daughter's team, they had figured out what their test was about and she told them that she will just go straight into their training, beginning tomorrow morning.  
She turned around as she told Kiba, Shino and Sakura bye. Just as she does that, she saw what her husband was reading and how her daughter and her friends looked annoyed.

"Kiba!" Yelled Narumi as Team 8 all stopped in their tracks and turned to see Team 7 heading their way with Deadpool fallowing, with not a care in the world at reading something he shouldn't be reading, for they all saw the cover and knew this was going to be good to see.

"Sweetie." Said Kurenai in a sickly sweet voice as she looked at her husband and then her daughter.

Deadpool stopped dead in his tracks and looked up form his book. His eyes slowly widen and he dropped the book down to the ground. "Yes, my Crimson Goddess?" He asked as he looked at his beloved wife.

"What are you reading?" Asked Kurenai.

"I stole it from Kakashi, for he was reading it infront of the kids and I wanted to see what it was all about. Besides all the naughty stuff, it does have a really nice love story to it." Said Deadpool as he answered his wife.

As Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office, a shiver ran through his body. He looked out over the village and saw the Ice Queen glaring down at her husband and down at his feet was his little orange book that he thought he got back from the man earlier.

Tears slowly ran down Kakashi cheek. He had lost the book that he had gotten Jiraiya to sign for him.

"Really?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yes, my Crimson Goddess, I wouldn't have read it other wise." Said Deadpool, who pulled out a dozen Roses and a huge box of chocolate out of nowhere.

"Then prove to me that you do not care about that book." She told him as she looked down to the floor.

Deadpool looked down at the book and drew his swords and began dicing into tiny pieces. It didn't bother him much, for it wasn't his and he did enjoy the story while it lasted and got a few ideas to try with his lovely wife.

Kurenai smiled at him and walked up to him and took the gifts he had for her and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She told him.

"So, you guys pass as well?" Asked Kiba.

"Yup, and we are heading to our new training ground as we speak to check it out. Do you guys want to come along?" Asked Narumi.

The others looked at each other and nodded their heads, for they knew it would be interesting as there will be a little surprise waiting for their sensei in the morning. So, they figure they get a front row seat.

 **The next day**

It was 5 a.m. and Sasuke and Hinata were standing outside of Narumi's front door. But before Hinata could knock on the door, Narumi opens the door. "Come on you two, come in." She told them as she took a step back.  
They walked in and Narumi closed the door before leading of the small group to the kitchen. "Sit down, I'm making breakfast." She told them.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and took a seat. "So, what are you making?" Asked Sasuke as he saw her digging through the frige.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Well, I can heat up leftovers or I can make eggs, but I'm not the greatest cook and if you want something better to eat, then you would have to be really nice to Hinata, for she is the best cook in this small little group." She told them as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata sighed as she looked from her best friend over to Sasuke. "Really? I know you are as good as I am at cooking Narumi, so don't lie for your the one that taught me a few recipes." She told their blonde Lolita friend.

Narumi grinned at her and stuck out her tongue and winked. "Can you blame me, I don't want the Teme over there running to his momma or his brother and having them setting up a marriage contract for me." She said as she wrinkled her nose at that idea.

Sasuke paled at this statement. "I don't think so, your too freaking nuts for my liking and I do not want Deadpool as part of my family what so ever and if you marry into my family, that wacko comes along and NOOOO...I do not want that." He told them as he tried to calm himself form this thought.

"Yeah, a better match for you would be Sakura. I can definitively see you marrying her. She is a fan girl yes, but isn't as bad as Ami or the others. She can at lease fight and stand her ground out of all of them besides Ino. Hmmmm...Maybe Ino would be a good match for you to." Said Narumi as she grinned.

He looked at her and back at Hinata. "Why not Hinata?" He asked both girls.

Hinata turned green. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but your not my type and I don't like you that way, I have my eye on someone else." She told both of them.

Narumi just smirked and went on to make them something to eat, for they where wasting time, it would be 7 a.m. soon and training ground 66 was a good 20 minute walk from her place and she didn't want to be late.

A few minutes later, Deadpool came crawling out of the bedroom in a fluffy pink bathrobe and unicorn slippers. "Good morning my little minions." He told all three kids.

"Morning Daddy, shouldn't you be dressed by now?" Asked Narumi as the other two just snickered at how he was dressed.

"Yeah, I am. I'm heading out now. I think Kakashi will love this wake up call." Said Deadpool as he grinned and pulled his mask over his head and vanished in a swirl of fluffy unicorns.

All three looked at each other. "How in the hell does he do that?" Asked Hinata as all eyes went to her,making a small blush cross her cheeks.  
Both Narumi and Sasuke burst out laughing at their friend, she really has come out of her shell. 

**Kakashi's Apartment**

Kakashi was curled up in his silver and black comforter, softly snoring away and having a nice dream of one of the scenes from his little book, each snore having a little giggle to it.

Next to his bed, Deadpool stood there grinning ear to ear and quickly slipped on the long blonde wig and pulled the blanket back, but before he slipped in, he made a shadow clone and handed it a camera. The clone nodded his head to his original. Deadpool crawled into bed slowly and pulled Kakashi into his arms, at the same time the clone was taking picture after picture.

The flash slowly made Kakashi wake up. Slowly he was opening his eyes and felt something warm next to him _. 'Did someone come home with me last night?'_ He question himself as he open his eyes and focused on the blonde hair and black and red mask looking at him.  
"Oh Kakashi, kiss me." Cried Deadpool

Kakashi eyes snapped open as he flew out of bed and fell hard onto the floor as Deadpool crawled over the bed and Kakashi saw the pink, fluffy bathrobe. "WHAT THE HELL!' Yelled Kakashi.

He was sitting there on the floor in his black boxers and facemask covering the lower half of his face.

"Well sunshine, you are always late and I'm not going to make the kids wait for you, because now you have two choices: 1. You show up on time or 2. I train your team and make them more like me as you show up late." Said Deadpool grinning.

 **Training ground 66, 1 hour later**

Narumi, Hinata and Sasuke walk up to the sight of Kakashi hiding behind a tree, looking at the still dressed in his wife's bathrobe and his unicorn slippers Deadpool. Some really did question if that was really his or was it Kurenai's bathrobe, but they had seen her wear it a few times besides a black and blood red one.

"Daddy? What did you do to Kakashi-chan?" Asked Narumi as she looked at both men and studied the poor cyclops Jonin.

"Oh nothing sweetie, I just made sure he was here on time. All ready for the day ahead of him." Said Deadpool as he grinned.

"So are you going to run around in that all day?" Asked Sasuke as he looked at the crazed man.

Deadpool looked down and laughed. "I forgot I was still in this." He told them as he pulled off the wig and took the bathrobe off where you can see that his pants were rolled up and pulled out a scroll. he unrolled it and unsealed his boots and swords and sealed his robe and slippers away. Quickly he finished getting ready for the day and threw his wig at Kakashi. "Anko would love playing with it with you." He told the man as Kakashi dodged the wig.

 **Somewhere in the Village**

Anko couldn't help but grin as if the Devil has given her a gift.

The villagers and Shinobi alike parted ways like the red sea, for no one wanted to be in her path when she has that grin, cause nothing good would be coming out of it anytime soon. 

**Back in 66**

Narumi, Hinata, and Sasuke ran laps around the training field as they looked at their Sensei running from a katana wheeling mad man. Each Genin just sweat dropped.

"Come back here my little scarecrow." Said Deadpool with a grin running at him.

The three Genin finished their 20 laps and came to a pilling heap in front of Deadpool as he tripped over Narumi. He came crashing down and his swords went flying into the trees before them.  
Kakashi fell into the lake as he let his chakra go, the cool water felt good against his burning skin.

"Enough Deadpool, I am here to train those kids to be Shinobi and that's what i'm going to do." Said Kakashi as he floating in the water, looking up to the side. The clouds looked soft and fluffy. 'I see why the Nara enjoys his hobby. It is peaceful and there isn't a loon chasing them.' He thought to himself.

"Well Kakashi, I just want you to be in shape for when you take my lovely little girl out of the village for her first C-rank mission. So you will be doing the same workouts as them, even if it means me chasing after your ass." Said Deadpool as he jumps up and looks down at the kids.

"Dammit daddy, your heavy." Cried Narumi.

Kakashi swam back to the shore and glared at Deadpool. "Ok, because Deadpool is demanding that I train you three like **ANBUS**." He said as he stress the word ANBU. "You see that wall over there?" He asked them as he pointed to a grey marble wall.

They all turned to the wall and looked at it. Then they looked back at the cyclops.

"You will learn how to walk across it with only chakra." Said Kakashi as he used a low grade wind Justus to dry his clothing. He walked across the field and to the mountain side where the grey marble wall stood tall. It was something that they used to use to train new ANBU years ago.  
"I will show you, this is where they used to train fresh ANBUS a few years ago, but when they upgraded the wall and other items used for training, this field was rarely used, so I requested this field for my future Genin team, sad to say you are my first team ever since I became a sensei." He told them.

Their eyes grew huge as they watched Kakashi walk up the wall with his hands in his pockets.

They all walked up to the wall and Narumi poked the wall with her finger and looked up it. "This is going to be a pain in the ass." She said and looked over at her two friends.

 **Alright lovelies we hope you all enjoy**

 **till the next time all**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope y'all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Like always we do not own Naruto or Deadpool and whoever else appears in the story. This is all done in fun.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **2 weeks later.**

In the past two weeks, Kakashi had forgone the kids doing D-rank missions with the other two teams that had made it. Oh no, he was putting them through hell and it was all thanks to Deadpool, and he reminded his cute little Genin of that every single day.

 **Flash Back**

Inside the Hokage's office, Kakashi stood looking at the aged leader as the old man over looked his training plan for Team 7. He raised his eyebrow slowly while looking at the cyclopes before him. "Are you truly sure of this plan Kakashi?" He question, not sure of this plan that was before him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama I am sure, they will be able to handle what I have planned for them, but for this plan to work I need to keep my team from doing any D-rank missions for the next month or two. I really want to see their full potential as ninja's and Deadpool is the driving force behind this plan, for he had told me there was more to these kids then what others had seen of them." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled.

Taking a poof of his pipe, he looked over this paperwork once more. "I will give you 45 days to see if these kids are able to match up against some of the rookie ANBU, but if they fail it is on you as their Sensei and you will have to prove to me that I didn,t placed my faith into you for nothing, especially concerning Narumi, for in 6 month the Chunnin exam will be coming up and Kumo and Kiri have already sent word that they will be sending teams to take part this year in Kohona and if those two are coming, it won't be long that Iwa will be behind them and we both know how much hate they have for Minato and if they knew he had a daughter..." He never finished his sentence, for he knew Kakashi knew all to well how dire this situation was and he couldn't slack off like he does in all things around him in life. Too many lives depend on him and he couldn't risk the last link he had to Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan because of his lack of trying and willingness to do so.

 **End Of Flash Back**

Kakashi looked over at his cute little Genins and grinned as they fell onto the ground before him. "Good, good. I am glade to see that you are progressing well into this week's training with the weight seal I have place on you. Narumi, I am also proud of you, for you at this moment are almost at the same level as Gai's student Lee in Taijutsu. With more speed training, I do believe you will match him in a equal hand to hand fight." He told the young blonde.

Narumi looked up at him and grinned. "Lee and I do spar on a regular bases and over last summer break he did help me with my speed on dodging his attacks." She told him as she saw the shocked look in his single eye.

 _'This child has many friends and many secrets that I must learn for this team to progress and grow stronger.'_ Thought Kakashi as he smiled once more.

Narumi tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Kakashi-sensei, you know you can just ask me and I will tell you all you want to know about me." She told him as she grinned even more at him.

Kakashi had sighed again, for he had forgotten about the girl being able to read minds. This will do wonders in ANBU, but it was a pain in his ass at times. "Fine, I was looking at your files and it said that you have very strong and deadly Genjutsus, but I also saw the warning that they are listed as A-rank and up to SS-rank for the level of danger one will be in from its use."

"Yeah, that's true. What do you want to know about them? Also I should tell you if you want me to train with them with the others you will need to have my mommy here or Itachi-chan to come and help, just incase they get out of hand again. Those are the only two in the village that are strong enough to break them. Well, at the moment anyways." Said Narumi as she giggles. She wasn't too sure if Kakashi was strong enough to handle her Werewolf pack or even any other ones she has.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and back at their sensei. "It might be best if we do train with her Genjutsus, for it will make us stronger and help learn how to break Genjutsus that are stronger then normal.

Kakashi looked at his other two students and wondered if it would be a good idea, for they're own good and maybe even for his, cause he has had run ups with people possessing stronger Genjutsus he had ever seen and if they ever ran into the final stage of the Uchida cursed eyes...

Deadpool came walking up to the group as he was holding a bag of tacos and eating one as he walked. "Good morning my little minions." He said to everyone.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder as he heard Deadpool's voice behind him. _'Great, he's here.'_ He thought as he dropped his head.

"My brother should be back from his mission tonight, so I could ask him if he wants to come tomorrow for a Narumi training session." Said Sasuke as he closed his eyes at his sensei and fell to the ground. He was getting hungry and seeing Deadpool with food wasn't helping things either.

"Well I figure I bring you all something to eat before someone passed out." Said Deadpool as he dropped the bag of tacos in front of the kids. Deadpool looked at Kakashi as he smiled. "I don't want nothing happening to them in your care." He told Kakashi.

 **Across the Village**

Kurenai looked at her three Genin before her. "Well guys, are you ready for your missions?" She asked the three before her.

Kiba sat up from the ground looking, at his slave driver sensei. "Why are you driving us so hard?" He asked her as he was trying to catch his breath.

Kurenai looked up to the sky and closed her eyes as she tried to find a way to answer his question without sounding like she was a mad woman. "I have heard from my husband and daughter that Kakashi has been pretty much training his team like ANBUS, for them to be ready for the up coming chunnin exams in the next 5 1/2 months." She told Kiba and the others.

Kiba shot up to his feet at lighting speed. **"THEIR WHAT!?"** He shouted as his eyes grew huge. Both his teammates looked up at their sensei in shock.

"You got to be kidding us sensei." Said Sakura as she looked on with disbelief of what she just heard.

Slowly she shook her head no. "I'm afraid not, they have to get ready. I think most of it has to do with when Kumo and Kiri comes for the exams. They will learn that our late forth Hokage had a child and knowing what he did in the 3rd war..." She didn't finished her sentence as she looked at each of her Genin.

"Narumi's life will be endanger and this is nothing you nor your husband can do to protect her no matter how much you truly want to." Said Shino as he pushed his glasses up as he looked at his sensei.

"Then we should be pushing ourselves as hard as the others, for If Iwa shows up to, things will not go well for anyone here." He said as he looked away.

"Yeah, lets not do a mission and find out how hard Team 7's training is. We should join them and drag along those lazy ass Team 10 along with us." Said Kiba as flames could be seen burning in his eyes.

Kurenai just laughed at him _. 'We should do it, It wouldn't hurt to have 6 more at ANBU level in the next 5 months.'_ She thought to herself.

Just then, Team 10 came walking over to Team 8's training grounds. Asuma was smoking like always as his students fallowed behind the man. His eye went over to Kurenai as she was snickering at Kiba's out burst.

Her eyes went over to the team that was making their way over to her team. "Asuma." She said to the man.

"Kurenai, how are you doing?" Asked Asuma as he came to a stop before the others.

"Oh you know, enjoying life and raising 7 kids at times." Said Kurenai as she smirked at him.

Asuma slowly raised a lazy eyebrow to this information. "I see." He said as he looked back at his team.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he look at his sensei and at the red eye woman that is his friend's mother. "Is it true that Narumi and the others are being trained as ANBUS and have to be ready by the Chunnin Exams." He asked.

She sighed well looking at the Nara boy. "Yes, its true. I just found out the other day from my husband and daughter when they both came home with their clothes ripped up." She told him.

"I see, you have the same idea as us." Said Kiba well grinning at the other team.

Ino crossed her arms looking at the dog boy. "Whatever, we just want to be there for our friend and prove we will not be holding them back, but working along side them." She told him.

Choji just quietly ate his chips as he looked over at Ino and slowly nodded his head. "We must do all we can to help our friends." He said between bites.

 **Hokage's Office**

"Sensei I am telling you the truth. Young men from the Fuma Clan has been seeking information for Orochimaru. He claimed that Orochimaru has been working in secret along with the Lord of Rice Patties on building a Hidden Village." Said a man with long wild and spikey white hair.

"This is very worrisome if he is building his own village of ninja's and is going around the Elemental Nations seeking strong and powerful ninjas, but the question is, what is he planning?" Asked Sarutobi to the other man.

"That sensei I am unable to tell you. The other thing I have found out is that the Kazekage is entering his children into the Chunnin exams this year." He told his old sensei. Sarutobi slowly raised his eyebrow to this. "Did you know his son is the jailer for the one tail?" He left that question up in the air.

This had Sarutobi frowning. _'That bastard, I just got his papers this morning and no where in it stated the statues of his son.'_ "..." He pulled open his drawer and pulled the files of the Kazekage's children. He looked over the files and pulled the two files of the two sons, then puts the files down on the desk and looked up at his student. "Which one Jiraiya?" He asked his now named student.

Jiraiya looked over the files and pointed to the red hair boy. "That one, Garaa. He has control over sand that no one has ever seen before and is feared by his own father and siblings." He said as he looked at the lifeless teal eyes.

 **Back in Training ground 7**

Kakashi looked at the other senseis. "Well Hello everyone." He said as he eye smiled at them.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and looked over at the others.

Meanwhile, Narumi, Hinata, and Sasuke grabbed the bag of tacos and dug into it. Each one just eating away as the others watched and talked with Kakashi. Kakashi just smiled at his cute little Genin.

Asuma looked at Kakashi. "Are you insane?" He asked the silver haired man.

"No, he isn't insane just yet, but I am working on it." Said Deadpool as he was grinning from ear to ear.

Narumi fell back laughing. "Daddy! making him go crazy is our job, not yours." She said between laughs.

All eyes went to Narumi as she gave them all an innocent smile.

"Naru-chan, why would you want to do that to me?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the small blonde girl.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. "Because you should have been there for me from the beginning." She told him.

Kakashi paled as he looked at her. _'She knows...'_ He thought as he went into a corner to sulk.

Narumi crawls over to the sulking man. "Awww don't worry Kakashi-chan, I forgive you." She told him with a wicked glint in her eyes. "Well, I half-way forgive you anyways." She told him as she rolled away from him as he began to cry a river.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as they looked at the blonde and then back at the insane man that has raised her for the past 7 years. As they looked at Deadpool, said man was rolling around laughing his a** off at the reaction on Kakashi's face. "That's my Princess." Said Deadpool as he wiped a tear away from his left eye.

Narumi looked at her daddy and just grinned at him. "Daddy?" She said all sweetly. Hearing her voice, Deadpool froze as he slowly turned and looked at his darling little girl.

"Yes, my Angel?" Asked Deadpool.

"Werewolf pack." Said Narumi as she did a single hand seal for her genjutsu.

All that was heard then was a scream and a cloud of dust that was left behind where Deadpool once stood, and now four white werewolves pounced at that spot. Just then, a black werewolf appeared with Deadpool in his jaws, drooling around him.

Anime tears could be seen streaming down Deadpool's face. "What did I do this time?" He question his daughter.

Narumi looked up at him and the werewolf and grinned. "Nothing at all daddy, nothing at all." She told him as she stood up and turned to the others. ''This is what we are going to be facing if any of the villages come to our home for the Chunnin Exams. They will attack without warning and without mercy for anyone." She told them as she looked at each person.

Her werewolves stalked around the other teams and their senseis. Her eyes flashed blue and her werewolves vanished from sight, but they still could hear heavy breathing around them and growls coming from nowhere.

"Narumi?" Said Hinata, she was beginning to get scared for she didn't know what was happening. She looked around and saw nothing and even her eyes couldn't see where the creatures could be.

Kiba jumped as he felt the air around him shift and dodged a set of claws that came at him from above. He looked around wildly and couldn't see anything, he can't even smell the creatures as he looked at his partner Akumaru and not even he could smell or see them.

Shino looked around as his beetles surrounded him. Quickly he jumped to his left as a werewolf appeared and vanished once more from sight. He raised a eyebrow. _'Interesting.'_ He thought.

"Narumi, stop this right now." Said a calm and cold voice from behind her. Slowly, Narumi turned her head and saw that behind her stood Itachi.

"Itachi-chan." Said Narumi as she grinned at the oldest of the Uchida brothers. "I was just trying to prove my point." She told him well pouting.

He gave her a hard look that made Narumi sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'll stop it." Said Narumi as she did a single hand seal and released the genjutsu.

Deadpool fell to the ground from the jaws that had vanished from sight and let out a small shriek as he hit the hard cold dirt face first. Oddly enough, a ghostly laugh was heard from around him.

Everyone looked around and looked at the little blonde who only shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me." She told them as even she was looking around for the source.

"I have told you not to use that jutsu without myself or your mother around." Said Itachi as he looked around and saw Kurenai standing there with a shocked expression. "I would like to know when you figured out they could go invisible?" He asked.

She looked at Itachi and back at her momma. "Ummm...They told me." She told them as all around, eyes popped out of their heads as their jaws hit the ground.

"That Jutsu has become even more deadly then anyone has ever thought it to be." Said Itachi as he looked at Narumi as she smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I only did it to prove a point and show everyone here that times of peace never truly last." Said Narumi as the shadows of her parents stood behind her with their hands on her shoulders, looking down at their daughter with pride.

All the older Shinobi who have seen her parents first hand had their eyes go huge from this. They had no idea if it was a Genjutsu or if their spirits are taking on form for all to see, even the Genin saw this and took a slight step back, for it did scare them, cause no one has ever done anything like that ever and the only thing that came to mind to them was that it was a Ghost, and it scared them even more.

 _'Death is that you?'_ Thought Deadpool to himself, for he had seen her do something like that once before.

Off in the shadows stood a very thin but beautiful women with long black hair that went down past her knee. Her haunting ic blue eyes just watched them, a small smirk graced her lips as she looked at her eternal lover _. 'Only you would know its me my love.'_ She thought as she stepped back into the shadows before she was spotted by Deadpool or another. It was still to early for her to come into the girl's life.

Deadpool looked over to where the woman once stood and just stared over there, not even listening to what was going on around him.

Just like how her parents appeared, they disappeared and Akumu appeared and jumped onto Narumi's shoulder.

"Kitten, are you causing havoc without me?" He asked as he purred into her ear.

She grinned well looking over at him on her right shoulder. "Just a little, but not to much." She told him.

 **Well kitties this is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy, I know its a little odd but it was a little out of it this past week too much choas in my little world.**

 **till the next times kitties**


End file.
